A Super Cool Hero!
by Ryujin Maou
Summary: It was all the Izuku wanted to be. A simple dream. Yet life isn't so kind as to give it to him such a chance in a silver platter. So he fights. He struggles, pushing against the tide that is fate. His odds of success? Less than 5% Yet he continues to rush ahead, plannning to protect all with a big smile on his face. Follow Izuku as he walks down the path of the hero!
1. Chapter 1

**Fixed the issue with the timeline ( the dates of the initial events of the world). Sorry for taking so long, I was reviewing the latest chapter as well as trying ( more like pounding my head on the computer) to put ideas to words. Thanks for those of you pointing out the error, as well as those thath helped me with the problem of manga-same-ness of the latest chapter! You guys are the best!**

* * *

On the year of 2020 on hospital in China, a child that could shine as brightly as the sun was born, the first Quirk phenomenon was registered.

Soon enough, all around the globe there were cases of children awakening to powers previously unknown to mankind. Some could control fire, others had superior strength, some could blow things with their minds and others could cure a great number of sickness.

 _The Silver Age of Heroes_ was upon humanity.

But like all there is to, man soon found ways to misuse such abilities and chaos soon emerged like a raging storm upon the world. Countries tried using these " _super powered_ " individuals as soldiers, cults shouted and preached that such people were the chosen ones born of the will of a new god; vandals tried to steal and commit violence and so on and so forth. As time passed, more and more individuals were born in possession of such powers, and in these dark times of distrust and fanaticism, science came fort once more in the aid of man.

Such powers weren't the work of gods, aliens, ancient curses or toxic radiation as most preached, but simply the work of genetics. Man simply had taken the next step in evolution, a mutation on the DNA that became dominant in the gene pool, and the belief that these _"super powered"_ individuals were gods was disproved.

The new generation received the powers down through genetics, these powers mere _"Quirks",_ simple extensions of the individual. Soon enough, society managed to reestablish itself and normalcy returned to the world.

The changes such Quirks had brought were inevitable. As more and more individuals were born in possession of these extraordinary powers, society had to adapt to its new form of abundant super powered individuals. In no time, the super had become the norm and life continued as such, the power of humanity showing once more.

With such changes, ideas of the past were rekindled in the hearts of many, reinforced by the Silver Age of heroes in which vigilantes helped police forces in maintaining peace and order, even if not fully on the side of the law. Such activity brought with it popularity and a new light to the world with Quirks, and some even mentioned an idea only thought of in comics and manga.

 _Hero_

Known vigilantes that fought outside the hold of the law for the good of their peers had settled their place in the hearts of the world's populace. Every country had heroes and every hero was loved and respected. Yet there had to be order as these individuals couldn't be allowed to act on their own, laws existed for a reason after all, and even if loved and helpful, _Vigilantism_ was still vigilantism.

Meaning such activity was illegal, yet the number of such individuals didn't decrease, it only grew as trouble with super powered criminals was becoming more and more apparent. If robberies happened when people only had guns, now with Quirks such heinous activities had become easier to pull off.

The world once more had to adapt and adapt it did, with the United States pushing an ambitious project to ONU as criminality increased everywhere. Sanction and patent the activity as a job, making heroes not only a legal profession, but also a very rewarding one.

The Golden Age of Heroes dawned upon the world, Japan being one of the first countries to sign the petition and implement the job of Hero, USA not long after. The rest of the world soon followed after the successful campaign heroes pulled off on these countries. Massive public appeal with the media made heroes loved by many, but also hated just as much by those who opposed the law and committed crimes, now named Villains instead. Such had become the new world.

Now in the year of 2235, at least 80% of the general populace has a Quirk of sorts, meaning quirk-less individuals were now a rarity, an exception of the world.

On the day of October the 13th of the same year, a young boy and his mother walk the halls of a hospital. The boy looked ready to burst into confetti, such was his excitement to know what quirk was going to be his. He constantly pulled his mother's hand and made small talk to her, the lithe woman warmly smiling and her son's happy and energetic demeanor.

Her curly and green haired boy had bravely faced the needle for the blood test and had a smile all the time he went through the X-ray machine, such was his happiness. His All Might figurine held in his tiny hands spoke on an automated voice the catch phrase of the top hero on both Japan and the world, _"Don't worry, for I AM HERE!",_ and Izuku repeated the words, his childish voice cracking as he tried to match the deep tone of the man.

They walked to the examining doctor's office, Izuku a green ball of energy, and she knocked on the office door. Receiving the cue, she entered the office and brought her son to the stretcher close to the doctor's desk as he commanded. The doctor, a bald and aging man wearing a white coat and glasses with thick lenses, examined the results brought to him, his eyes momentarily fixing themselves on the black sheet of X-ray.

His brow creased and he looked over other papers before assuming a relaxed and, in her opinion, condescending pose. He coughed lightly to call the family's attention.

His next words sounded as if mute to her son, the only proof he had heard them the dropped figurine. Izuku loved anything related to All Might, no matter how small or insignificant it was, and under no normal circumstance would drop anything related to his favorite Hero, much less his favorite action figure.

"Your son is a rare case these days, Missus Midoriya." The doctor said, one hand holding his bored looking face and the other doing small, dismissive movements. "He has an extra bone on the pinky toe of his left feet, an extra metacarpal. Such bone is considered useless for the body and is not present on Quirk Holders. Here, have a look at this."

He passed two black, plastic sheets to the woman who took them with a grimace.

"The left one is from a recent patient, a child too, and the right one belong to little Midoriya." Even to someone who knew little to nothing about medicine as Inko, the outline of the bones was clear. The extra bone joint made the pinky show three bones instead of the normal two.

"You are from the Fourth Generation aren't you, Miss?" The doctor took the plastic sheets back and put them on his table. He better positioned himself on his chair and continued taking.

Inko was worried for her son. Her little green ball of joy was utterly silent, his previous energetic demeanor nowhere to be found. She made small, pulling movements with her right hand, making the action figure float slowly towards her and her left hand cupped the side of her face. She gave the figure back to Izuku, the boy mechanically taking the toy, but speaking nothing.

"You better give up!" the harsh words made the woman glare at the doctor, the man slightly flinching under the housewife's gaze. "…the possibility of a quirk developing this late is quite…improbable, and the X-ray is clear ma'am."

"Thank you for your time, doctor." Inko stood and grabbed hold Izuku's free hand, the boy only accepting the hold, but not holding it back. Inko gave another harsh glare to the doctor, the old man pulling on his collar to alleviate the non-existent pressure. The green haired family exited the office and made their way back home.

The taxi ride back home was silent; the small boy seemed to not even breathe. When they entered their apartment, Izuku immediately went to his room, not a word spoken so far.

Inko had no words to try to console her boy, the sight of his defeated form hurting her heart immensely. The doctor hadn't helped with his harshness either. Even if he was right, there were other ways to crack open the news that didn't involve completely crushing her child's dream.

She peeked in the room, finding her child sitting in front of the computer as the sound of a video played. Loud crashing and destructive sounds emitted from the screen, screams and shouts from desperate people and the roar of fire were exposed as the video focused on the crumbled pile of concrete that was a building. The pile of concrete and twisted metal moved and from under it the image of a man was visible.

On his broad back there were at least six people, and he held other five under his arms. He carried them with no evident problem and held a stretched smile on his face, the grin not fading even in the midst of chaos and flames. His deep voice boomed throughout the destruction, the cracking of the fires around him doing nothing to mitigate his presence. If anything, the fires provided the perfect background for the video, the orange glint of the fire contrasting against the black night sky served only to further set the heroic image of the blonde man clad in an American themed jumpsuit.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY ANYMORE! WHY, YOU ASK? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

The room was only illuminated by the screen of the computer, the light reflecting off Izuku. Inko wanted to reach to her child, hug him and be able to tell him that it was fine, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would brighten his mood.

He turned the rotating chair around, the video continued on the background as more people were rescued by the second. Izuku had big contained tears on his eyes, a hurt smile on his expression. She couldn't handle it and rushed to her child, hugging him tightly.

"…M-mom…maybe…I-I…me…too, become a hero?"

Inko couldn't handle the sadness on his voice, the hurt expression he had was too much. Izuku was always passionate about heroes; his dream was to become one. All Might had inspired him, his continuous smile as he put himself in danger to save the weak was a smile Izuku wanted to have. His dreams, his aspirations, his thoughts, his everything was surrounded by the idea of one day becoming a hero that could save people with a big smile, the same as his favorite hero, All Might.

The words that came out of her mouth were, unknowingly, another nail on his back.

"I'm so sorry Izu….!"

 _No mom… why are you sad? Don't cry mom. If you cry…I can't become like All Might._

Her tight hug was… Izuku had no words. It should have felt good, it was his mom after all, but… right now it stung badly.

… _Come on mom…don't say that...I w-want you to tell m-me that…_

" _I'm so sorry Izu..!"_

His own contained tears spilled and he trembled lightly as he tried to maintain his contorted smile and his tiny hands balled into fists.

* * *

"So…did you managed to steal his quirk?" The doctor from before asked, trying his best to maintain a neutral face.

"Interestingly so, I did not." The auto tuned voice of a man sounded from his computer's monitor. The screen showed no image, only a black background, with the white _**[SOUND ONLY]**_ words in the middle. Even so, it scared the doctor to no end that the man behind the screen might as well be breathing on his neck; his quirks would allow it so.

"If I may ask, why?"

"I phrased myself wrongly doctor, my apologies." His tone sounded anything but apologetic, but you wouldn't, _couldn't,_ go against this man, be it with words or actions. "His quirk rejected mine, an action I did not really anticipated, and after that reacted no more. However, I could examine some aspects of his… _rebellious_ quirk. A fine lad with a fine quirk."

 _He is baiting me, wants me to ask._

"…A-and what might be such a…interesting quirk, sir?"

"I guess the best way to express the nature of such a quirk would be to compare it to…evolution…"

"Evolution?"

"Why yes! The lad's body is quite adaptable; his DNA structure is solid, yet flexible; he has control over his body, something akin to a computer coding…no, better, the admin of a network. If he so desires and understands his body, he could even mimic other quirks…"

"You might have to forgive me if this sounds foolish sir, but would it not be better to acquire his quirk then? You sound quite enthusiastic about his power sir!"

"Doctor, doctor, I thought you were paying attention to my points…his quirk, in many ways, is an inferior and honestly outdated version of my quirk. Makes me remember my younger days, really…His body might be able to understand how someone else's quirk works, but it won't be able to reproduce such an effect."

"Capable of understanding, but not reproduction of the abilities…"

"As I said, not all abilities, doctor…I guess it is certainly interesting if you aren't truly paying attention to my words…as you well know doctor, the human body limits itself in a daily basis as to avoid damage, something akin to locking its own abilities for its own sake. He might be capable of surpassing such limitations…as for mimicking other quirks…well, think of it this way."

"Someone who has an Acid based quirk has a body well accustomed to deal with his own acid. He can control his acid and normally won't suffer damage because of it; his quirk is a part of him as much as his arms and legs. That lad, if he comes into contact with any form of genetic material of the acid quirk holder, might be able to analyze what makes the work tick, neutralize its effects and even weakly reproduce it."

"…almost as…"

"As if combating a sickness. His body analyzes it, neutralizes it, and if possible, prepares itself to deal with it in the future, just like anti-bodies; replication with lower effects might even be possible if he fully understands it. It somewhat surprises me to have my quirk repelled by a four-year old, but such event likely put his body through enough stress as it is. It will have a full time digesting the leftovers of my visit and won't show itself until it is done with it. He might as well be quirk-less for as long as it takes for his body to fully understand what happened."

"When you put it this way sir, it indeed sounds like an outdated version of your power."

"Hence the reason why I couldn't take his power from him."

"Magnificent, sir."

"You likely crushed any dreams he had of being a hero, and with the inefficiency rate of his quirk, by the time he finishes analyzing mine, he won't believe he has a quirk, but in all cases, keep an eye on his records. You never know when you might find use out of something broken."

* * *

Izuku's night was dreamless, his body felt feverish and he felt a pounding headache. His eyes were red and puffy, crying yourself to sleep tended to do that.

His room was still the same, as there was no way a four year old would be able to go all angsty at such tender age and rip or break his small, but crescent hero memorabilia. All Might's smile was the sole thing his childish mind could focus at the time, the way the man smiled in the face of adversity was his last straw of hope.

The following morning had Izuku go to school feeling less than whole. His mother was worried he might be depressed, and he was, but school couldn't be missed just because he was sad. The other kids never paid him any mind, they weren't about to change just because he seemed a bit more pathetic than usual.

Kaachan was the center of attention as usual, the blonde boy bossing his followers as he declared his drawings were better than everyone else's. Izuku had to agree that his own drawing today were less than stellar, as his whole self was really.

His little mind felt sluggish, nothing too bad compared to receiving one of Kaachan's pranks or words, but he weirdly felt weaker than normal, more spooked, more sensitive.

Kaachan noticed it and immediately acted upon it, first calling Izuku a green tofu, as he wobbled weakly just like one. Izuku just smiled along with the joke, too tired to think of anything else. Kaachan normally would quip another answer as soon as Izuku tried to defend himself, but noticed the green haired boy failed even that.

The days on pre-school went by with no remarkable events Izuku could remember. Honestly, these days he couldn't really do much, messing up harder tasks and having difficulty with easier ones. The green boy's memory did not register unimportant events as he felt more and more tired as the days passed by.

One event in particular registered quite well in his mind, however, when on the day, everybody was on the part, playing with earth and sand.

"Hey guys, check this out." Kachan brought Izuku's empty sand bucket to eye level. "Izuku's name can also be read as Deku (useless) right?"

Useless?

* * *

Izuku now was eight years old. His physical condition had improved leaps and bounds since pre-school, he could hardly remember being sick again. Although never the most physically prepared of his class, Izuku boasted of peak conditions for someone his age, paired with quite the good head on his shoulders and Izuku could be called the perfect average student. His grades were the only thing in which he stood far and above others.

Izuku could play sports for long periods of time, so long as he wished for it. However, if his determination to play was zero, the youth seemed sluggish and one time he had slept through an entire P.E class, only to be awakened by quite a furious Bakugou talking about how he was going to murder Izuku for not taking their "competition" serious.

The, literally, explosive teen found that while picking on Izuku while easy, was mostly boring or a waste of time. The green kid was shy and socially awkward, only standing out of the crowd when Bakugou decided someone else should be belittled that day.

It was quite a bad habit of his, playing the hero when he didn't even have a quirk, and it pissed Bagukou to no end as this damn Deku tried to standup for a weakling who could only talk trash on others' backs. You could call Bakugou loud or arrogant, but you couldn't say he talked about others behind their backs.

If he had to call a loser a loser, he did it in front of said loser, not behind his back.

Bakugou also could see that while Izuku didn't standup for himself or talked with anyone in class, the damn nerd got good grades, was polite, and some teachers even liked to use him as an example to those who didn't aspire to be heroes. There couldn't be just heroes in the world after all, only the best could be heroes.

If Izuku had a quirk, Bakugou would allow the damn nerd the chance of getting beaten by him in the heroics test. Bakugou was aiming high, U.A high, and when he left Middle School, he was going to go for the top heroics school. Naturally U.A was the only selectable choice; nothing else would be enough for him.

Having to worry about some scrub getting hurt wouldn't do for him. _Me, worried about that damn nerd? Never!_

* * *

Izuku had become 10 just the last week. His "party" was just a reunion at home where his mother invited few guests over to enjoy some pizza, and by few Izuku really meant _few._ The Katsuki family had come, a few teachers, and most surprisingly, his father. Hisashi Midoriya wasn't a neglecting parent, but Izuku could count on one hand the number of times his father had stayed home this year.

His mother would always say that he was busy working overseas to provide for them. The green haired boy never understood why his father needed to be away for so long, their expenses weren't really that costly and most of all, his parents didn't need to pay for quirk controlling classes seeing as he didn't have one. A good thing, right?

Deep down Izuku knew that his father was probably too ashamed to come back to his motherland and tell his workmates that his son was a quirkless nobody. Even the most useless quirk was better than not having any.

His grades weren't bad; in fact he was so good in class that some of his teachers had come to his party when he invited them. Kaachan had also come, bringing his mom and dad with him. Izuku felt somewhat jealous. Kaachan had everything: a good quirk, confidence, strength… _a dad that comes home._

At the end of the end, his party wasn't the depressive event he predicted, he had quite some fun. His mother enjoyed the company of Kaachan's mother, auntie Mitsuki. The women talked during all the party and his mother received the boost in happiness she deserved; she was in low spirits since her husband hadn't come to his son's birthday.

Kaachan was quite friendly towards him, even toning down his usually loud and brash mouth. He and Izuku played some games on the console the blonde had brought, the explosive teen bragging about how he would win any game. It was a wide surprise for everyone in the party when Izuku managed to beat Bakugou in about any game they played.

The blonde looked pissed off as all hell, but controlled his anger in favor of focusing in their current game, M*rtal Kombat. He used all the combos he knew, yet none worked in the green haired boy seemed to predict his every move after seeing it once, his hands moving with astonishing accuracy to counter Bakugou.

The only games Bakugou could win was in racing games, as everything else was taken apart and analyzed by the green boy, winning becoming impossible against him unless the blonde used some unknown variable, and even then the chance of it working as he intended was quite low.

On the third game they were playing, some FPS, Bakugou had dropped entirely his polite act and was openly cursing and he moved his controller together with his body as if to gain an edge and win. Of course no such thing happened, Izuku having sniped him for across the fucking map with a rifle. The fucking thing didn't even have attachments, yet this damn nerd had killed him as easily as walking down a park.

"Fucki-…damn nerd, stop camping and fight like a man!" Bakugou shouted, a vein bulging on his forehead. His palms were sweaty and he even had a stain in his shirt, the color of it the same of the cake on the table in front of the teens.

"Kaachan, what are you talking about? It is a legit strategy of the game, isn't it? If it is in the game, it is meant to be used!" Izuku answered, his focused eyes trailing the screen as to spot the newly re-spawned avatar of Katsuki's character.

 _How is he weak minded, you damn hag?_ Bakugou cursed his mother in his mind. His overly aggressive mother had _convinced_ him to "play nice" with Izuku as the boy's mother was worried he was getting depressed or wasn't making friends. Naturally Bakugou, as the better person, and not with his mother's convincing (read threats), decided to play along and even go easy on the scrub for the first matches they'd be playing.

What he didn't expect was to be curb stomped, his losing streak against the nerd ten to one. _How can someone like him allows others to walk all over him?_

* * *

Playing with Kaachan had been fun! Izuku couldn't remember when he had had so much fun. The party had ended and everyone had gone home, leaving Izuku and Inko to themselves. The duo cleaned the house and each went to do their own thing, Izuku going to open his gifts and his mother going to her room to rest.

The young boy was stunned when opened one gift in particular. A green box with no name was the giver. Izuku quickly opened the gift, his eyes watering as the tears almost flowed. He wasn't one to cry anymore; in fact he expressed little of himself these days, preferring to keep to himself most of the times. And yet…

 _Hey champ, how did your party go?_

 _I'm sorry your old man couldn't be there, work has been really difficult here._

 _I promise to visit as soon as I finish this project, then we can go bowling, fishing, or anything else you want. While I'm not home though, have fun with these. America has these really graphic games and your old man couldn't stomach them, but I beat you can beat them!_

 _When you beat them, show how to do it to me okay?_

 _Your father, Hisashi._

It was clear the letter had been written in a hurry, the whole paper was a bit crumpled and one of the edges was even burnt, his father's quirk, Fire Breath, no doubt. The box had some hurriedly wrapped CD casings, the games for computer almost entirely visible despite it being a supposedly surprise to him. And yet Izuku couldn't spot the tears from falling.

"T-thanks dad, y-you remembered!"

Izuku installed the games immediately and played the first of the list, some sci-fi themed war game called _WARMALLET: 39.999K._ Maybe it would be fun, besides; he was really in need to distract his mind from the whole hero deals. Izuku wasn't able to forget his dream and certainly wouldn't be able to give up the idea of becoming a hero, even if he knew it was almost impossible without a quirk.

But it would be nice to distract his mind from the issue, and playing something non hero related these days would be refreshing. Besides, it was just a game. It wouldn't influence him _right?_

* * *

 **The following day at school.**

 **Just before the first class of the day.**

"Oi, damn nerd, what's wrong with you?"

" _FOR THE EMPEROR? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

"What the fu-…"

* * *

 **A.U Notes:**

 **Hey guys, side project for you.**

 **The references are a bit obvious, but I need to modify them as to avoid copyright and legal issues. It is 2018 after all my dudes.**

 **Any suggestions besides that I should kill myself?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SUPER COOL HERO!**

 **Sunday, morning hours.**

 **Midoriya house.**

The sun rays passed the windows and the open curtains, entering the room and shining directly on top of Izuku's face. The green boy turned around on his bed, his mind sluggish. He turned and tossed for a while before giving up on the idea of sleeping again and stood up, stretching his arms to the sides.

He walked to the bathroom, doing his matinal business and taking a shower. Fifteen minutes later and Izuku was at the living room, a mug of coffee and some toast on the table in front of him. He turned the news on, the tv immediately sounding alive with the excited ramblings of a journalist talking about Hero Models.

Izuku cringed a bit; he enjoyed heroes like anyone else, his room a living proof of his fanboy tendencies, but even then he had the decency to keep to himself. The journalist, an average man in a suit, talked with enthusiasm and gusto, the lady in a skintight suit at his side, a hero no doubt, backing a bit from him to avoid having the man on her personal space.

Their conversation went on for some time, Izuku ignoring it in favor of reading the small news that went by under them. If he was lucky there would be some incident close by in which he could observe a hero in action.

It had become a hobby of Izuku to track heroes and observe them, trying to analyze their everything: Quirks, fighting style, modus operandi, personality behavior. Honestly anything he could get his hands on was put through the ringer, information was extracted and anything of note was, well...noted. He had even put everything he analyzed to paper, per his mother's suggestion, and right now he was on his third book. "Hero analysis and projects for the future Vol. 3" was on the desk besides the now empty coffee mug. He relaxed on the couch, the tv now showing some talk show between the host and Pro Hero All Might.

Izuku wanted to say he was excited for the show, it was All Might after all, but he found his spirits were neutral to the Top 1 Hero on tv. Maybe Izuku was saturated of heroes for now. He passed the channel, anything else was more interesting than the fifth talk show talking with the American themed hero.

Now don't get Izuku wrong, he loved heroes, All Might in particular, but Izuku knew when enough was enough, and you couldn't get too much of something, else you get apathetic towards such thing.

The boy dropped his plate and mug on the kitchen sink, washed his dishes and went back to the living room. There he got his laptop and turned it on, taking glances at the tv in hopes of seeing something interesting. His mother awoke not long after, and made her morning meal, offering some to Izuku, who thanked and shared the meal.

Both enjoyed the silence that followed as they ate their meals. Izuku finished his meal once more and went back to the living room, his computer on his lap as he meticulously planned his troops. He was playing a sci-fi themed strategy game, the same his father had gifted him on his 10th birthday. Izuku had the game for two years now, he being 12 and soon to be 13, and the game never ceased to be fun, inspiring the green haired teen to work his mind to the utmost, else he lose his advantage and game.

The boy had become somewhat attached to the game, it being the last thing Izuku had gotten from his father. His father was never the most present man, and recently Izuku just knew he was not likely to come home again.

What did he have to gain? A plain housewife and a quirkless kid.

His mother tried her best to convince him that his father was just too busy working and that he would come as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Her pleas were most to herself, and Izuku pretended to be convinced.

They both pretended that the man was going to come back, the illusion too fragile but even so, they pretended.

One more match in his favor, Izuku noticed and with practice, noted down the strategies he had used this time. He had held an early control over the major resources, and slowly chipped away at the surrounding enemies, keeping them starved of the basics and then finishing up with an overkill rush down of ground troops supported by aerial units. Quite the cruel tactic, but one that guaranteed success nonetheless.

Izuku put the computer down and looked over his notes, nitpicking any mistake he had made. When he was finished, his mother was at the kitchen working on lunch. Having nothing to do, as restarting another match would take too long, he stood up and walked to the counter.

"Anything I can help with mom?" He asked by her side.

"Well... can you help me chop the vegetables, sweetie?" A nod from the boy was her response. Both stood side by side as they did their respective parts.

Sometime later lunch was ready and they enjoyed it quietly, the background noise of the city being the only thing that interrupted their silence.

Their meal done, Izuku stayed sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, the vision he had was of his mother washing the dishes, his offer to help her rejected this time. He frowned as he looked at his mother from head to toe.

Izuku wasn't the most athletic person you could find, even if he was better than the average, but he was perceptive. And seeing his mother's physique, Izuku noticed the woman was gaining weight.

Both the Midoriyas had their own little ways to deal with stress: his own had been immersing himself in his hero notes and playing real-time strategy games, while his mother seemingly was eating. It seemed he wasn't able to hide his condition of loner at school. Thinking about it, there was no way he was going to be able to hide the problem from her as anything wrong should be reported to his parents, and well...she was his mother.

The rest of the day was spent in his mind, only interrupted by his constant visits to the refrigerator in search of high energy efficient, low nutrients food.

Izuku then concluded a plan to try and lift the family's spirits.

The teen went to sleep with the idea forming and being altered wildly on his active mind. He fell asleep, yet his mind was still active, somehow working to better construct his plans.

 **[Acceptable platform has been achieved.]**

 **[Current process on foreign unknown cells elimination and body reparation: 89%]**

 **[Alpha parameters have been prepared. Frame of reference concluded. Preparing body for alteration...continue body optimization?]**

 **{ - YES NO }**

 _What?_

His mind was sluggish, the same feeling of years ago, when he was but a toddler. The question was annoying so Izuku just accepted whatever it was in hopes of making the annoying buzz on his mind go away.

 **[Beginning the optimizing of main frame. Standard functions continuing at normal conditions. Estimated** **time before full body cleanse and optimization: 3,5 years.]**

* * *

The next school day passed by without Izuku noticing it. He felt his body full of energy and his mind was sharper than ever. He reached home in high spirits and rushed to his room, dropped his backpack, and went to find his mother.

The teen found the older Midoriya on the couch, watching some sappy romantic novel. She had a box of tissues as she watched the, in his opinion, corny drama between the main couple. He proceeded to plop down next to her and propose his idea.

"Hey mom, want to go to the gym with me?"

Inko turned to her son and blinked. The idea of her going to a gym wasn't something she had thought about before. Did she need it?

"Well sweetie…I don't know. Your mom is not that athletic you know?" She gave the excuse.

"Neither am I mom! Come on, it will be fun." Her child gave her a bright smile. She found difficulty in turning him down. It honestly had been the first time Izuku had asked something so zealously from her.

"We can try. There is no harm in doing some exercises, I think."

"Awesome! Thank you, mom!" His response was so adorable; it made her decision worth it. Besides, a little exercise was going to be good for the both of them. She had to admit she was gaining a bit of weight, just a little bit.

* * *

The next afternoon the duo of mother and child were seen at a local gym. The instructors avoided them, the woman outside of their hit zone and with a kid beside her to boot. The child also glared unnaturally at them, as if daring them to speak their mind about the condition of the woman.

With a little part of the gym to themselves, the Midoriya family did their exercises dictated by Izuku, who to Inko seemed way more knowledgeable of the matter than she gave him credit for. He commanded their exercises in full, from stretches to calisthenics; Izuku knew exactly what to do, how hard to do, and when to stop.

Inko felt proud of her son, her little green ball of happiness looked so happy doing their activity with her she felt that the soreness that was bound to follow the following day would be worth.

* * *

 **3 Years Later.**

 **Middle School**

 **Just before the end of classes.**

"…and don't forget to fill in the job consultation sheet that is being passed by" The teacher, a man wearing a dull colored suit over a sweater, said as he held a stack of paper in his hands. "Even if there is only one you all want to follow right?!" He suddenly threw the papers up in the air with a silly grin on his face.

""YEEEAAAAHHHH!"" the majority of the class shouted while demonstrating their quirks. There were countless hands up in the air.

"Just be careful as to not use your quirks in public. The laws are restrictive with that kind of kind." The teacher reminded the class.

As the class was being rambunctious, there was one teen that stood out. He had blonde hair and the appearance of a delinquent, his feet standing atop his desk also didn't help to clear the image of delinquency.

"Oi oi, sensei, don't compare me to the rest of these third-rate losers!" Bakugou Katsuki presented his argument, silencing the majority of the class. There were some comments about his rudeness, but the whispers shut down when he directed his eyes towards them.

"There is only one which deserves the spot of hero, and that person is me. You background characters can stay still and don't get in my way to UA!" The blonde ended his speech by raising his hands, letting tiny explosions present themselves on their center.

"Certainly, is quirk is most impressive Bakugou…" the teacher smiled wryly. He shifted his papers and his eyes caught a bit of information. "Ohh, Izuku also has put on his curriculum that he plans to shoot for UA." He spoke more to himself, but his not so silent whisper was heard by the entirety of the class.

The silence in the class was only matched by the scribbling noise of pen writing on paper. The noise came from the chair behind Bakugou, the source a teen with green curly hair. The explosions on Bakugou's hands stopped for a moment before he turned to his back with full force

His hands slammed onto the desk, a mini explosion setting off. The desk was slightly burned and there was a tiny cloud of black smoke. As the smoke dispersed, the image of a book presented itself.

The book had a black cover, the name on it making a few girls in the class shriek. _Fifty shades of grey_ had served as a shield against the actions of the explosive blonde and behind the impromptu shield was Izuku, still focusing his eyes on the notebook he was scribbling.

The green haired teen moved the black covered back to his left, depositing the item on the table of the girl at his side, who blushed heavily.

"DEKU! You piece of shit, what do you mean you are going to UA too, huh you damn herd!?" Katsuki shouted, making to grab Izuku by his shirt. The green haired boy still ignored the blonde, his hands moving miles on his notebook. Bakugou then grabbed the notebook, making Izuku stop writing and moving his head to acknowledge him.

"What is it Kaachan?" Izuku asked innocently. His eyes stared in Bakugou's, the blonde showing anger on his fire red pupils.

"What's this about you going to UA, Deku? You don't have a quirk, you fuck! Don't get on the way of my success, you shitty nerd!"

"Don't worry about that Kachan! I just wrote whatever crossed my mind at the time!" Izuku said, his eyes darting from place to place. Bakugou had a full hold on his uniform and the blonde seemed furious about something. Izuku had no idea on what.

"Tch, shitty nerd, pay more attention to shit, you fuck!" Bakugou let go of the other boy's shirt. Class settled down with everyone sighing.

As this was the last period of the day and lessons were mostly finished, the homeroom settled on conversations. Izuku glared at his teacher from releasing information about him, the man looking awkwardly at the teen.

Izuku had been occupied with analyzing the quirk aspects of a hero he had seen this morning, Kamui Woods. As such, he was not entirely paying attention to class as he focused more and more on possible scenarios in which the hero would be important. When Kaachan moved, it was a reflex that caused Izuku to grab the best object to shield himself, his mind needing a few seconds to catch up to the situation.

The teen let out a sigh and then started to pack his things. No sooner had the school bell sounded; Izuku was out the door, jogging at a moderate pace. He heard the voice of Bakugou calling for him, the tone angry as always. The green haired boy shrugged and continued on his way home.

As Izuku walked, his mind once more wandered to his encounter early morning, Heroes. He understood that fame was nice and the monetary gain was a necessity for someone who dedicated his life for the sake of others, but sometimes Izuku thought the competition somewhat unnecessary. Of course rivalry could push individuals to better themselves, but these days it seemed that heroes were more interested in appearing on Tv than doing their job.

 _Did Mt. Lady really had to steal the show when Kamui Woods had the situation under his control?_ Things like that went on Izuku's mind as he passed under an archway. As he walked, mumbling like there was no tomorrow, one of the manholes slightly trembled. When the teen passed the hole, he stepped on something squishy. He continued walking, not paying attention to the feeling under his shoes until he felt the slimy liquid grab a hold of him.

"Finally!" A man's voice came from under the manhole. The greenish slime moved, and from it eyes formed together with a mouth. "I didn't expect that man to be here, but with this body I can…ARHHH" That was all the slime man could speak as a heavy backpack slammed on his sensitive eyes.

The slime man was stunned and let go of the boy, Izuku took advantage of the situation and jumped towards the slimy monster. His hands swiped hard where the creature's eyes where, a wet splat sound echoing on the tunnel. The greenish slime had its' _"face"_ separated from its body, which deformed and laid flat on the ground, the _"face"_ of the man splatting the wall close to it.

Izuku let out a relieved breath. The teen started shaking his hand, hoping to get rid of the residue slime that was stuck on his hand, his face twisted in disgust. He glanced at the slime man, hoping that the attacker had been stopped.

The green slime was unmoving, having been separated from its face somehow messing with the integrity of the body. Izuku took his backpack and pulled a notebook from it. He moved to exit the tunnel, but stopped moving as his hands once more focused on writing. He almost asked the villain how his quirk worked, before realizing that the man was unconscious.

Izuku shrugged and continued writing. After a few moments someone came out of the manhole, as Izuku predicted. If the villain was fleeing, there was bound to be someone pursuing him. The teen focused on his book as the person who came out of the manhole moved to scoop the villain.

" **Did you stop this villain, young one?** " The voice made Izuku stop completely. He slowly lowered his notebook, the image of the number 1 hero dawning upon him.

"Al…"

" **All?** "

"ALLMIGHT!?" Izuku shouted.

* * *

"…Can someone quirkless become a hero?"

"I'm sorry young Midoriya, but that is impossible."

* * *

Izuku walked home.

He simply walked.

His mind normally would be running high gear, especially after talking with his idol. Yet, Izuku only walked, his body moving mechanically in the streets. When his mind finally restarted, he found himself together within a crowd of people, and some sort of incident happened. A villain attack maybe.

 **[Body conditions: peak performance. Status of foreign substance removal and body optimization: 95%]**

He walked. The noise of whatever was happing was muted for him. _He couldn't be a hero._ Allmight himself had shut him down. A quirk was needed to save people, according to pro hero number 1.

 _"Quirks, quirks, quirks. Is that all these people see, quirks?_

 **[Main frame capable of limited exertion. Adrenal glands ready for commands. Resource management set to normal.]**

 _"Quirks are helpful for sure, but if you don't know what to do with it, what good does it do?"_

He walked to the front of the crowd, curiosity growing as to why these people were here.

Explosions were being set off constantly and there were some fires around. Some pro heroes were around containing the crowd. Izuku recognized the green slime that stood in the center of the flames, as well as the blonde boy suffocating inside the gelatinous man.

 _"Kaachan!"_

Izuku was considered among his fellow classmates as someone who couldn't hurt a fly. He was reserved, talking only when necessary and was the butt end of a few jokes on class, the majority of them about his quirkless condition.

He was Bakugou Katsuki's closest friend, if someone could call their relation friendly. It was weird to classify when the bully became furious if someone else bullied the green teen. Izuku was someone who spend his days buried in books, or so his classmates said.

 **[? Limited version is available due to adrenal overflow. One minute of use remaining. Body working now at 120%]**

All of those definitions were forgotten as the green teen skipped the crowd control barrier. The pros didn't have the time to react to his fast approach. The slime man was focused entirely on taking control over Bakugou's body.

Control which was broken as his eyes were once more slammed with the heavy backpack. Not enough force to disconnect him from his body, but enough to rattle him and almost release his hostage.

Bakugou looked at Izuku, his eyes watering due to suffocation. The blonde boy felt something wrap around his free hand, but his focus was on the green haired teen. His eyes sent a question to Izuku, but his mouth moved first.

"What are you doing here, Deku?"

"Y-you looked like you needed help!" Izuku's trembling voice responded. His hands held a belt, the end of the leather was the thing wrapped on Katsuki's freed arm.

"I don't need help, you quirkless Deku-u!" the blonde shouted.

Izuku pulled with all his strength, the slime around Bakugou not solid enough to resist him. The explosive teen used his quirk to cause another explosion, this time inside the slime man. The concussive force blew the two teens away for the chaos. Izuku skidded to a halt first, his belt stopping Bakugou from getting farther away.

 **[Adrenaline boost finished. Body reinforcements released. Relocating resources to deal with tiredness. Resuming body cleansing. Full cleanse in: 6 months]**

Izuku felt his body devoid of strength. The pros rushed the villain, but someone finished him first. The booming voice of All Might pacified the crowds and took attention away from the teens. Izuku moved first, letting go of his belt and picking his bag, rushing as fast as possible to avoid getting into trouble.

Katsuki was stationary on the ground, his mind not caught up to the events. He looked at the retreating image of Izuku's back. _Damn Deku, why are you putting yourself in danger, you fuck!_

* * *

Izuku managed to get away from the crowd and the pros. He hoped his face wasn't on the media, or his worrywart mother was going to get worried.

As he walked, his sore body complained about his recklessness in dealing with the sludge villain.

As he continued on his way, he heard noise approaching him with speed. He turned to meet whatever it was coming close to him and found himself face first with the muscled chest of All Might.

" **Hello there Young Midoriya, It is I…ahr-** " the hero coughed blood and assumed his skeletal form in a burst of vapor.

"I believe I made a mistake young Midoriya, can we talk again?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sharp noise of metal being dragged away echoed early in the morning, as were the exertion grunts of a teen. Said teen was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, both of which were glued to his skin due to sweat as he moved a fridge away. Dagobah beach had turned into a junkyard were trash was dumped illegally. The ocean also brought some trash with it and some of the populace thought it was fine to do the same.

The young man wiped the sweat off his brown to avoid it falling on his eyes and once more put his hands on the metallic body of the fridge. Right now anything was better than thinking too much, plus the activity had the bonus of developing his muscles. Memories of his talk with his favorite hero surged again and made Izuku clench his teeth to avoid cursing out loud as his strained grunts were put aside for a mighty shout.

 **[Adrenal glands releasing adrenaline in the bloodstream. Priority objective non-interrupted. Estimated time for full body cleanse and optimization: 5 months]**

His muscles burned due to the strenuous activity and his face was moist, yet he managed to move the heavy scrap metal to the closest exit from the beach. He slowly put the fridge sideways, making maneuvering it easier, and sat atop it. The sun was slowly climbing the sky, its light warming his currently cooling body.

 **[Sweat glands working at 100% efficiency to cooldown the mainframe. Nutrients being directed to repair muscle tear and increase muscle mass building efficiency. Extra energy intake recommended.]**

Izuku let out a breath before searching for his backpack for a quick snack. Sports drink and energy bar in hand, the teen relaxed against the cool metal as he munched on his snack. Now that he wasn't fully focusing on his training, Izuku allowed his mind to wander back on his conversation with the number one hero.

* * *

 _"My judgment was hasty, young Midoriya. I hope you'll let me rectify my mistake." The top hero spoke._

 _"Sir, I get that what I did was dangerous and that someone could get hurt. I'm sorry for that." Izuku bowed and made to leave. He wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded by his idol and the words the blonde hero had spoken were still barbs on his side._

 _"About that…I'm sorry!"_

 _Why was All Might sorry? Was he trying to crush his spirits even after his words back on the tunnel had done the job perfectly fine? Or was the pro hero trying to cater to a fan, not wanting the teen to think less of the American themed hero? Maybe making sure that he didn't do something he might regret?_

 _Stupid._

 _Of course he was feeling less the okay after being shot down by his idol, yet Izuku wasn't stupid to commit self-harm or even suicide just because someone didn't believe in him. Just one more tally to the count, even if this tally was bigger than most. Anger quickly bubbled on his mind before it cooled down, his analytical mind not allowing quick, incorrect judgment. Of course the pro hero would check on someone who had done something like he did, getting into a fight against a villain with no prior combat experience, and after his quick exit of the scene it was obvious a hero would check upon his mental health._

 _He stopped short when he realized he was about to go into his usual muttering, old habits die hard, and glanced at the skeletal form of the hero. Their eyes met and Izuku stared hard into the blue eyes of the hero. All Might was taken aback by the intensity of the glare and his eyes shifted away from the boy's green orbs._

 _Once more anger bubbled on his mind, before he once more forcefully pushed the feelings down, and Izuku coughed to call the attention of the hero._

 _"All Might, sir, I can assure you that I am in fact FINE and won't take any harsh actions on my way home. You don't need to feel bad about what you said sir, it is true after all." Izuku didn't really think that, but agreeing with the hero was the fastest way to be released and go home. If to sob or to think, he didn't know yet._

 _"Harsh actions?" Funnily enough, Izuku could almost see the cogs spinning inside the hero's head as he took in the green haired teen's words. "No, No, No, you got it wrong young Midoriya! That is not why I searched for you!"_

 _Was it not?_

 _"Your actions have inspired me and made me remember something I almost had forgotten. A hero is supposed to always be ready to risk his life for the sake of others. I was in the wrong to try and brush your dreams aside like I did." Izuku wanted believe in the words of him idol, yet it all sounded like cheap lip service._

 _Izuku let out a breath before slightly bowing to All Might in a show of respect. The teen was done here, there was nothing he needed to hear or learn from the blonde. "Sorry sir, I need to get home soon or my mother will be worried about me. If there is nothing else, I'll be gone now."_

 _The teen quickly turned around and tried to leave the sickly looking man behind, yet the blonde hero called to him once more._

 _"Wait, young Midoriya!" the hero fumbled around the pockets of his baggy pants before pulling out a phone. "M-mind exchanging numbers with me? It is good to have a pro hero's number right?"_

 _What are you, a schoolgirl confessing to her senpai? Was what went on Izuku's mind. The teen sighed and gave in. There wasn't anything wrong with having a pro hero's number in your contacts, besides, old habits really die hard._

 _After they exchanged their contacts, Izuku went home and consulted some pages on the web about exercises and nutritional diets. His encounter with the Sludge Villain, as the news called him, showed that while he was physically fit, the teen needed to be much stronger if he wanted to correctly subdue villains without a quirk. He needed to put in much more effort than anyone else if he wanted to be a hero._

 _The following day Izuku searched for a training ground where he could reshape his routine to better adapt to training. He easily found the littered grounds of Dabogah Beach so that was one item to check off the list. As the week went by and Izuku planned his workout routine, All Might contacted him a couple of times, asking how he was doing and things like that._

 _The teen found it surprisingly uplifting that the pro hero would waste time to check on a quirkless nobody like him, yet he also found it a bit patronizing. Did the hero think Izuku needed pity to avoid doing something stupid? In one of their rare talking moments, Izuku managed to slip by that he was planning a workout routine, by which the hero sent him what he called The Amazing American Dream: Workout Routine._

 _Izuku had to give it to All Might, the pro knew what he was talking about when it came to exercises. It was only to be expected of the number one hero. Testing the regime the hero sent him the following week yielded almost immediate results as Izuku could feel his body acclimating and bettering itself as he followed the workout._

As he remembered the events, Izuku couldn't help but feel a sour taste setting on his tongue. He was overjoyed that All Might talked to him, even if it was pity, yet he also felt angry as he thought that the man was also only talking to him and presenting such ideas upon him out of pity. It made Izuku feel conflicted and he hated feeling conflicted; his nature didn't allow it. If something were to happen, Izuku wanted logical and truthful answers for the actions of the pro.

Even if the answers would hurt him, a hurtful and harsh truth was preferable to a sweet lie. Not all men are made equal after all.

Realizing that it would be foolish and time wasting to continue to let him mind ponder the problem with no solution, Izuku finished his snack and stood up, stretching to allow his body to fully cooldown.

 **[Mainframe cooled down. Current primary objective: Full body cleanse and optimization. Secondary objective: Usual body maintenance and repair of muscle tear.]**

 **[Extra energy intake registered. Nutrients being directed to restoration and slow improvement of mainframe. Current options of better optimization waiting for major corporeal update.]**

Izuku packed his things and called for someone on his phone. He was calling the owner of the scrap yard he had been selling the scrap metal of the beach. No reason he couldn't make a quick buck while training. After twenty minutes the sun had risen greatly on the sky and Izuku had taken the last piece of today's haul into the truck's back. The middle aged man offered a ride back home which the teen accepted and soon he was home.

A quick shower and breakfast and he was on his way to school. His mother had left his breakfast ready for him as she had gone to work. If there was one thing he was proud of was the fact that he had managed to make his mother an even prettier woman. She was beautiful before, but now Inko Midoriya was quite the stunning woman. She had gotten a new job and was quite active, going to the gym by herself now.

Quite a number of men had tried to get close to her, only to be scared off by anonymous text messages that promised everlasting pain to anyone who dared get close to her. If asked, Izuku would deny any involvement with that. Hey, if you had no proof you couldn't blame him!

School was the same as always. To be honest, Izuku was only still going to get a good frequency as he had already passed the finals with flying colors, and the time he spent there was funneled into strategies and quirk analysis. Bakugou surprisingly had not talked much to him, if any at all after their last encounter. It served Izuku fine if the explosive blonde wasn't disturbing him, but it had become somewhat of an amusement for him to see the explosive teen shout at anyone who so much as commented on the incident with the Sludge Villain. Even if Katsuki was sometimes annoying, Izuku couldn't deny that he had grown accustomed with the sometimes overwhelming loudness and rudeness that the boy brought with him.

* * *

 **[Mainframe full body cleanse and optimization complete.]**

 **[Status: Foreign substance identified and phagocytized. Anti-bodies created. Body optimization complete. Other options of optimization now available.]**

 **[Mutation due to foreign substance has happened. DNA structure now more malleable for future body optimizations and enhancements. Quirk –Body Control- has mutated and become –Full Body Control-.]**

 **[Quirk Status: Full Body Control now fully active and working at 100% capacity. Ready for new DNA analysis and new genetic material entries. Other analyses are incomplete due to insufficient genetic data and require more genetic material.]**

* * *

There were only three months until the U.A exams and Izuku had been training his body to the point of absolute exhaustion. To his full surprise, All Might had one day appeared on the beach, his weakened form of course, and spent the day observing how he was training. Only when Izuku was ready to leave for the day he had encountered the pro sitting on the steps leading to the beach.

Their relation as weird, yet one of the few things Izuku could count at the end of the day, when he reached home tired, dirty and hungry. His mother of course was atop the list; the slim woman would have a meal ready and an open heart to hear him mumbling his exercise and science-y jargon, his strategy games that comforted his craving for recognition, and All Might and his weird friendship comforted his need for friends. And to think that Izuku had one day been angry at the blonde hero for (in his mind) pitying him

Yet none of the other days seemed to come close to today. His body felt light and full of unending energy. His senses were no doubt sharper, his mind felt ready to respond to any stimuli, and Izuku could swear he could somehow command his entire body. When such thought coursed his mind, he felt as if lightning had coursed through his spine.

 **[Requested pre-test of body condition complete. Condition: Normal functions running at normal capacity. Mainframe waiting commands.]**

School flied by as he tested his body's sudden new capabilities. When the teen reached the beach, All Might was already there waiting for him. Izuku smiled to the hero as he immediately went to work on cleaning the trash. The pro hero was pleasantly surprised when Izuku seemed to double down and start doing work at an incredible pace.

[Physical activity auto correction in now working. Chemical mixture for workout routine is being released in the bloodstream.]

The new pace Izuku established for himself did not burn him out as the hero thought, and the next day Izuku came back with the same vigor of his previous day.

* * *

It was the second month that Toshinori Yagi woke up early to check on the green ball of guts and determination that was Midoriya Izuku. At first Yagi didn't know how to deal with this young man, but as he watched the teen rush out to help his friend and somehow almost single handedly deal with a villain, the blonde hero couldn't help but smile at the action.

The boy at first had been averse at his attempts of friendship, even now Izuku maintained a professional distance, something Yagi'd do his hardest to change, but slowly the boy had been warming up to him as Toshinori constantly tried to get closer to what he believed to be the ideal candidate for his quirk.

The pro was dressed in a light brown coat, seeing as the mornings had been a bit chilly for a while, when he heard a powerful shout. He ran to check the source and was surprised to see. The beach was clean. All the trash had been removed or was at the area where it would either be collected and sold or put to be recycled. Atop one pile of trash stood Izuku, shouting his might to the heavens at the early morning hours.

His body was shiny, the early sun rays reflecting in the layer of sweat that clung to his skin. The youth was shirtless, his only piece of clothing were the light blue tracker pants he was wearing. His muscles weren't really defined, yet the pro had seen firsthand how the green boy could move heavy objects, and most important he had seen the teen practice some punches on some of the scrap. Izuku packed quite the punch for sure.

As the boy continued screaming his might to the heavens above, Toshinori couldn't and sincerely didn't feel like fighting the gigantic grin so usual on his face.

"…oh…oh…Oh my…my… **MY GOODNESS!** " The skeletal man suddenly buffed up into the symbol of Japan and hope. The hero walked close to the pile Izuku stood atop just in case the teen fell. The boy didn't fall, instead he jumped down the moment his shouting was done, bending his knees to absorb the impact well enough.

Izuku stood straight and looked at the lazy waves that slowly crashed ashore and as the sun shone brighter, the teen felt his mood increase even more.

"Amazingly done young Midoriya. Very impressive!" Toshinori's voice somewhat startled Izuku as he spun to meet the source of the voice, an improvised fighting stance ready to counter him. The blonde hero smile increased even more, if such a thing was possible, and waved at the teen.

"Oh, h-hey All Might!" Izuku had a light blush on his cheeks; the idea that the pro had seen him shouting was a bit embarrassing.

 **"Now, now, there is no need to be ashamed young man! One must feel proud of their accomplishments."** The buff man waved his right hand as if to show the clean beach to someone. **"Cleaning a beach that was full of trash in such a short time is outstanding, that you did it without someone telling you to it is also a great thing. Heroes these days are all about glamorous fights and fame, many forgetting that the true essence of a hero's worth is what good they do when there is no one there to see them doing it, far away from the cameras; that is when the mettle of a hero is tested and his true spirit is brought to light!"**

Izuku paid attention to the inspiring words and committed them to heart. The teen went to find his bag and got a towel to dry a bit of his sweat. He and All Might exchanged a few ideas about exercises and training regimes before the youth had to go through his usual routine to school. As the green boy left, the now deflated hero pondered to himself.

Such resolve and mettle are hard to find, combined with a good mind and young Midoriya makes the perfect candidate for it. The hero coughed a bit, drops of blood staining his hands. My time with One for All shortens and Nighteye is increasingly fussy that I choose a successor. Young Midoriya is still reserved around me and any conversation that I bring mentioning quirks is likely to alienate him further from me.

My choice is certainly him, but prodding at such a wound is…I hope to give him my quirk, but how so? His consent is most preferable in receiving such responsibility, yet wasting the chance to grant him power is also not an option…how troublesome.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, the special app he had that indicated crime happening was sending an alert. Well, there will be plenty of time to think of it later. Work calls early today!

"Fear not city **, for I AM** -hurhg!" Mid transformation the blonde spat a great deal of blood. He glanced at the sides to confirm no one had seen that before he fixed his coat in place and cleaned his throat. "…*ahem*… **For I AM HERE!** " He buffed once more and with a mighty jump, the top hero was on work.

* * *

Time flied by fast as Izuku kept his training into high gear. Two months passed by in the blink of an eye and the green haired teen used the last month to fully rest and sharpen up his mind with strategy games. The teen had also immersed himself in books, only doing light exercises to avoid burning out. His current book was "The Art of War", and Izuku had managed to fill in an entire sidebook with notes in certain strategies.

The teen also was experiments a bit with his sudden new abilities. Of course it never went through on his mind that he possessed a quirk, such a thing was impossible, yet he theorized that all the stress he had burdened his body with had allowed him to work more efficiently. His conversations with All Might were somewhat stagnated.

Izuku could see that the hero wanted to ask him something, yet avoided the issue. The green teen also admitted that he wasn't collaborating the most when even by accident, All Might mentioned Izuku's quirkless state. Call him bitter all you want, he had reached where he was at by his hard work and effort.

Both he and the pro hero were talking in a park. Silently sitting on a bench and hoping the other one initiated conversation was more appropriate, but if asked, Izuku would answer he was perfectly fine with the current silence, which he absolutely refused to call awkward.

The pro, dressed in his usual attire of baggy camo pants and oversized white shirt combined with his deflated form, shifted ever so slightly. All his tries in mentioning quirk had been disastrous, and resulted in Izuku either changing subject or not speaking at all. The blonde man was getting somewhat desperate for a chance to bring the subject to light and pass on the torch that was his quirk.

Sighing, Toshinori put the matter into hold for now.

"So, young Midoriya, excited for the entry test on U.A?" he hoped he hadn't stepped on yet another land mine with his (not really) protégée. The teen seemed to think for a few moments before answering.

"Yes sir, I'm hoping to give my all." A short answer was all he got and likely was all he was going to get from the green teen now. How he cursed his lack of foresight. Nighteye would probably know what to do and would have at least seventeen different plans on how to gain favor with Midoriya.

* * *

 **The day of the Exam Entry Test at U.A**

He exited home after a hearty meal made by his mother. Inko had wanted to pamper him and didn't let him leave home until she had made sure he had understood she loved him and was proud of him for following his dreams. The ride to the campus was nice, he went listening to music as he scrolled down the web in his phone in search of news hero related, and just before the school he received a message from All Might.

The teen exited the train and went to the address the hero had sent him, an empty parking lot close by the U.A campus.

Destiny reached, Izuku went to talk to the sickly looking skeleton dressed in a yellow stripped suit, a bit too much for Izuku but he was already accustomed with the attention seeking tendencies of the pro.

"Hello there young Midoriya!"

"Hey…" Izuku looked around to see if anyone was around. Finding no one he finished his greeting. "All Might." A smile and a handshake was exchanged between the two of them.

"You look ready to tackle the exam at full throttle my boy!" Toshinori put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I worked too hard to not fail this time, sir! No one believed on me when I said I wanted to be a hero and I myself almost gave up, but when I looked at my mother and saw her troubled face I thought "What kind of son am I that I make my mother worry so much!" and so I believed in myself to reach here!" the boy's answer made All Might wince internally. Even if it was probably unintentional, Izuku sure knew to guilt trip someone.

"Indeed, a hero must work hard and trust himself to overcome the adversities that come his way, but don't forget that it is also important for a hero to trust in his allies." The pro preached to the attentive teen. Not wanting to take much time from the boy or make him nervous before the exam, Toshinori lightly coughed to call the green teen's attention, not that he didn't had that before.

"I asked you to come here to wish you a good exam and give you a good luck gift!" The blonde hero said, pulling out a two boxes of fruit juice. He offered one to Izuku, who promptly accepted. Yagi brought his juice in front of him akin to a cheering motion, action Izuku copied.

"In honor of the newest hero trainee!"

""CHEERS!""

 **[Foreign substance has entered the body. Unknown DNA being analyzed and phagocytized. Abundant energy source detected. Estimated time for full analyses and absorption: Three hours.]**

 _Forgive me for my foolishness, Young Midoriya, but you are the perfect hero to bear the hardships to come. I place all my hopes for the future in you. I hope this power serves you well, just as it has served me!_

* * *

"Deku, you fuck!" Bakugou passed by Izuku as they walked the stairs to reach the entries for the exams. "Move out of the fucking way, you piss ant!"

"Kaachan." Izuku simply acknowledged right of way for the blonde who growled and walked, muttering a string of curses.

Izuku shook his head sideways while letting out a breath. His "friend" was barely in and was already getting attention drawn towards him. Leave it to Bakugou to make an entrance entertaining. The green teen restarted his walk to the entry gates, his gait calm even as his mind ran miles as if in a sugar high. Plans and plans being made and remade as he tried to guess what the top hero school would demand out of him.

As he walked fully focused on planning, body in automatic pilot to avoid bumping into people, Izuku failed to notice the warm brown eyes of the girl that looked at him from behind.

 _"He dismissed that delinquent-looking guy so easily! He must be powerful!"_

For some reason, Katsuki felt snapping at someone. The poor students in front of him became the target of his unexplained anger as he shouted "You looking at what, HUH, you FUCK!?"

* * *

The written exam was surprisingly easy for Izuku. He was now sitting inside an auditorium, many people entering and sitting. Next to him an annoyed looking Katsuki sat, grinding his teeth loudly. Soon enough the lights turned off and focused on the stage.

"ARE YOU REEEAAADYYY?" There was only one hero that was that loud. Present Mic's exotic appearance was illuminated, the hero doing some sort of weird hand dance move. Silence greeted him. Izuku simply pulled out a notebook out of his backpack and started writing details on the loud hero. Katsuki looked annoyed as always.

"Tough crowd, huh? Never mind that, I hope all of you are comfortable in your seats because U.A here is going to blow your minds, CAN YOU GIVE ME AN YEAHHHH!?" Once more, no one seemed interested in amusing the antics of the hero.

Present Mic moved on unbothered, giving explanations about the nature of their physical test. It was quite simple really and if Izuku had to put in short words: a battle royale or a point hunt would describe it perfectly. Get into the city-like structure the school board had set up, defeat the faux villains, robots, which varied between one and three points and get a big score. Simple, easy and combat oriented.

"They separated us into groups to avoid having people who know each other working together huh? Very well, this is going to be fun!" Katsuki seemed ready to tear the robots apart.

Izuku looked at his badge and at Bakugou's, their groups were indeed different. With the battlefield and the rules laid out to him, Izuku's mind ramped up and plans were ready to be put on action.

 **[Foreign substance digested. DNA source: Blood diluted. Full analyses impossible at current settings. Quirk available for optimization on the mainframe. Energy source available for full use.]**

 **[Warning: Current frame not recommended for secondary quirk use. Optimization in progress.]**

 **[Error!] [Main quirk and secondary quirk in conflict. Risk of body damage is eminent. Optimization in progress. Consensus reached. Quirk factors being fused.]**

 **[Process finished. Quirk: Full Body Control (One for All) is active. Safe energy levels recommended for mainframe usage: 2%]**

"Sir, I have a question!" One of the students stood up and raised his hand.

"Examinee number 200547, shoot it away!"

"Sir, you mentioned four types of robots, yet on this pamphlet distributed to the examinees there is mention of only three. If this is a mistake, it is a grave one for such an institution such as U.A!" _Wow, stiff much!_ Izuku thought as he finished up his planning.

"And you there!" The tall teen pointed to Izuku. "Stop with your senseless mumblings, you are causing a distraction to those around you!"

Izuku blinked. And proceeded to continue writing on his notebook, completely ignoring the taller teen, who reacted as if he had been struck. The boy fixed his glasses in place and opened his mouth to reprimand the green teen once more, yet a growling voice cut him.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn extra!" Bakugou's voice sounded crisp and clear, causing the laughs that were sounding at Izuku's expense to cease. "You're the one bothering everyone else, not fucking waiting until explanations are done. If you are such a scrub that Deku's mumblings are distracting you, do the rest of us a favor and skip the test, **_loser_**!"

The tall student in glasses gasped and sat down.

"OH YEAH! Tensions are already in high gear, this year is certainly amazing!" Present Mic did his usual antics, before silhouettes of the robots appeared shadowed out on the screen behind him. "Examinee 200547 that is not an error or printing mistake, that is a zero pointer. He is more of a hindrance than anything else, and there is no real benefit in taking him down, so don't worry about that."

"In a few minutes we will direct you all to your respective fields and you'll be able to let it loose. As long as you defeat the robots, any creative use of your quirks is allowed. Ah, but nothing of that anti-hero stuff…"

The loud hero continued his explanations and soon he commanded that everyone change their outfits, and if needed bring their support gear of choice. Not long after the groups of students were well in their way to their specific field.

"Kaachan!"

"Huh?" Katsuki turned to see Izuku behind him. "Whaddya want Deku?

"…" Midoriya looked annoyed to be here, yet let out a sigh and stared directly into the blonde's eyes. "…thank you for that back there."

"Tch, out of my way!" Bakugou continued going his way to Field A.

"If you stopped being such a dick all the time, maybe we could catch up sometime!" By the time Bakugou turned to blow the little shit, the green teen was far from him already. _Deku you fuck, if you fail I will kill you dead!_

* * *

 **[Tensing mainframe muscles for immediate action. Chemicals released for long duration exertion. Adrenal Boosts ready to be deployed. (One for All) energy is available]**

Izuku adjusted his black and green tracksuit as he walked among the other participants. He pulled back the sleeves to allow his arms more breathing room. The gates in front of him had him and many others nervous at the test, yet he seemed to be one of the few that were taking time to properly stretch. As he glanced at the other examinees, Izuku found the tall teen checking out the…exhaust like tubes on his calves.

 _Interesting quirk, maybe he is related to Ingenium?_ was what Izuku thought when suddenly a loud buzzer sound echoed. His body moved on automatic and he rushed past the gates, his legs swiftly pushing him into the urban environment. A lot of the examinees stood still confused as the green boy rushed into the city, but Present Mic's voice awoke them of their stupor.

"HEYYY, what do you all think this is? Real life doesn't wait for you to get ready, GO GO GO! That is what it means to go **_PLUS ULTRA!_** " The tone was still friendly, even if slightly mocking, but it was enough for the test takers to start moving. They only rushed when a berserk robot covered in green metal plates dropped down close by, the back of its head fuselage open and sparking as cables vital to it were yanked and pulled violently away from it, resulting in a shower of sparks and many awed-struck teenagers.

The three-pointer was taken down by Izuku, who had a feral grin as he glared at the machine as if daring it to come alive again. Two other robots, a two-pointer and a one pointer, rushed from the blind spot of the teen and lunged to attack him. Izuku moved and dove under the punch from one-pointer, entering its guard and ramming a metal plate into the visual sensors of the machine.

The boy used the now blind robot as leverage to jump towards the two-pointer. He grappled the robots head and blocked its vision, forcing the machine to stay still and try to remove the greenete, action that it didn't succeed as it was rammed by the other blindly swinging mecha. Izuku had long jumped away from the collision and was once more rushing the two robots. Perceiving the damage to the neck area of the two-pointer, Midoriya jumped on its shoulders and wrapped his hands into the damaged crevice.

Some students that were around didn't want to believe as the green boy pulled hard the mecha's head, the metal groaning under the strain. With a last pull Izuku managed to rip the top part of the machine's head that immediately short-circuited and went down as he jumped into the air and brought the "skull" of the two-pointer to slam it, akin to a hammer, atop the metal piece stuck inside the visor of the one-pointer. All of this happened in less than 40 seconds of competition.

 _Six points in the bag!_ He pulled his impromptu hammer and glanced around to find more mechas _. It seems the robots go towards where there is more noise and people, so I've got at least one of those covered. The focus of the battle is in the middle so if I sweep the sides I'll have less competition;_ Izuku grinned and prepared to shout.

 **[Vocal chords tensed and ready. Adrenal Boost deployed to enhance perception and reflexes. (One for All) energy is available and ready for deployment. Mainframe now working at 135% capacity for fifteen minutes]**

"NO MERCY, FOR THE EMPEROR, AHHHHH!" Izuku shouted and rushed to find other robots to smash.

* * *

The mecha fell to one knee as the pistons of one of its legs broke. The robot turned its head to record the opponent, barely catching the moment said opponent threw a jagged sharp of its own armor at it. The metal scrap didn't penetrate deep, but that was no problem as the green haired teen front-flipped in the air and brought the heels of his red shoes, like an axe drop, to slam the metal and finish the mechanical foe.

Izuku panted, letting out steady breaths, as he half ran in search of more targets. He was winded after almost nine minutes of straight exhausting combat and his feet were hurting, yet he continued his search. _Thirty-five points might not be enough, I need more!_

As if on cue, the earth rumbled and soon around the corner, an enormous metallic hand grasped the side of a building, breaking and making concrete drop to the ground into a heap.

 _Oi, oi, oi isn't that thing a bit **too big**?!_

"That's the zero-pointer?" "No way, that's impossible to beat!" "What is U.A thinking?"

Boys and girls ran away from the robot, and Izuku was about to do the same if it wasn't forhim seeing a girl trapped under rubble. The zero-pointer extended its hand either to grab or smash her, said girl shouting for help.

 **[Adrenal boost still in effect.] [Mainframe efficiency at 80% and dropping. Recommended tactical retreat]**

 _I'm tired, but I can't let that happen_. He pushed his body to obey his command

 **[Mainframe sweat cooling efficiency: 65%. Battle is unfavorable.]**

Izuku rushed towards the girl, his now trembling hands grasping the concrete pieces trapping the girl and lifting the heavy rubble. His arm veins bulged and he grit his teeth, better positioning himself for heavy weight lifting.

 **[Heart pumping at an efficiency of 140% Oxygen intake increased due to unplanned exertion.]**

He started panting in hopes of bringing more air into his lungs as he was managing to lift the concrete piece. The girl moved and got herself out from under the rubble, Izuku letting go of it in favor of helping her as she barely managed three steps before almost falling, clutching at her aching ankle.

His mind sped through options and the most sensible at the moment was carrying her. The girl let out a startled yelp as she was swiped from her feet and carried by the boy in a bridal hold. His body was, literally, hot to the touch and his panting breaths touched her face. A few meters away from where the zero-pointer slammed its hand and rumbled the surrounding area, he let her down, both of them close to the carcasses of a few other robots.

"H-hey…hah hah…what-t is your q-quirk?" He asked urgently.

"I-I can make things float…urgh…my ankle…why?" She whined and asked, grabbing her bruised ankle. He said nothing as he walked to the carcass of the biggest robot around them, a three-pointer missing its arms and one leg. Uraraka could swear her eyes were playing tricks on her as apparently his arms pumped up, the veins bulging under the strain. He dragged the metal scrap close to her and let it rest close by as he took off the top part of his tracksuit. The white tank top did little to hide the muscles and suddenly his rampage earlier made much more sense with muscles like that.

 **[Cooling sweat efficiency increased by 20% Blood flow at maximum capacity.]**

"Can you make this float?"

"Y-yeah…but, why?"

He turned and flashed the girl a smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it!" His determined face made Uraraka question no more and comply with his request. She touched the metal and made it float, the boy grabbing it like a bat. His eyes fully focused on the incoming threat made him seem really cool, at least for her.

 _I need some firepower! There must be something I can do! Come on, stronger, more power!_

Red lights akin to veins made their way on his right arm as he grasped the dead mecha with a vice-like grip, her eyes again playing tricks on her as she saw the metal cave in. Green lightning sparked on the arm as he grit his teeth.

 **[Full Body Control (One for All) is being used. Quantity of energy being used (100%) is not recommended, body damage –Right Arm- is eminent.]**

 **[Nutrients (Calcium-phosphate and iron) are being used to reinforce limb –Right Arm. Body damage still eminent; Reinforcements are being applied to muscles and joints.]**

 **[Damage still eminent.]**

 **[Measures to reduce damage are being analyzed. No current options available to null 100% of the damage. Reinforcements capable of reducing damage by 15-20%]**

 _I can do this, I know I can! Think of something cool, think about what All Might said! A hero is always ready to save people with a smile!_

He let out a deep breath and began to spin in place, his makeshift spear/club/mecha swaying with him. The earth rumbling steps of the zero-pointer alerted Uraraka of its approach. After five spins, Izuku spun one last time before hurling his impromptu spear with a powerful throw. The wind blew wildly and a loud, booming noise irrupted as both targets met with an explosion.

"SMAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH!"

The Zero-pointer's head caved in, small explosions occurring inside it. The behemoth went down and backwards. Awed struck students watched in silence as the mighty metal mecha tumbled down and few seconds after the same bell like buzzer noise echoed in the faux city grounds.

"TIME IS UUUPPP! If you are injured wait for Recovery Girl or head to the infirmary."

Barely registering Present Mic's words, Uraraka had her eyes wide as plates and would probably smile and thank her savior. Would, being the key word here. Currently the girl was busier vomiting behind a pile of rubble.

Izuku was still in his place, arm stretched extended into a javelin throwing position, as he looked at his arm. The limb immediately colored purple in various places and two of his fingers were surely broken, lucky for him his adrenaline fuelled mind was numbing him to it, even if he was recognizing the damage.

 _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?_

 **[Damage registered on limb (Right Arm). Morphine is being released on the bloodstream. Resources are being allocated to repair damage. Estimated time of repair: two weeks.]**

"Would you like a gummy bear, sonny?" An old lady dressed in a nurse outfit was at his side, offering sugary treats. "Oh, that certainly looks bad. Excuse me chuuu-" the elder's lips extended and kissed his arm, the barely registered pain soon fading away as his arm healed rapidly.

 **[Outside source of interference detected. Resource (Stamina) is being used to rapidly repair damaged limb (Right Arm). Analyses currently in process. Estimated time of repair: 20 seconds.]**

Soon Izuku was moving and curling his fingers as a test to their functions. Everything seemed normal so far.

"There you go, sonny. Try to not hurt yourself that bad again, alright? Now, go, shoo!"

* * *

 **One week after the entry exam.**

-Stareeeeee….

"Izu, sweetie, are you alright?" Inko asked as her son stared into the dead eyes of his fish, his own eyes looking just as dead. There were also telltale signs of dark rings around his eyes.

"Yeah mom, don't worry about it, just thinking about some stuff." His eyes broke their contact with his meal as Izuku used his chopsticks to put the fried fish back into his plate. "I'm not feeling really hungry. I'm going to my room; if you need anything just call me."

The teen entered his room with no enthusiasm, turned on his computer and let some random music play on the background as he dropped face first onto his bed. He soon sat upright and picked a dumbbell from the ground, doing a set of exercises to try to get his current situation wrapped up.

The sudden bout of strength he demonstrated on the last minutes of the test had been gnawing on his mind. He didn't have that kind of strength; no quirkless bastard like him could possibly have that kind of strength, no matter the training. Maybe that was why he had failed the test;

So lost he was in his thoughts he almost missed his mother knocking on the door. He sighed and dropped his dumbbell, going forward to open the door. His mother looked ready to explode where she was, so excited she seemed to not notice she had attracted a train of pillows that hung on the air behind her.

"Here, this just came for you! Go on, open up, I'll wait on the living room!" Before he could even ask what the envelope was, Inko had dashed with surprising speed and was soon out of his field of vision, her army of pillows following behind like obedient soldiers. There was even one bunny plushie in the middle of the things.

He closed his door and put the envelope atop his desk, shining the light of his desk lamp on it as if to question the existence of the thing. Five minutes in and Izuku was sure he had lost the staring competition he was holding against the paper menace in front of him. Another sigh released, the boy grabbed the envelope and opened it, a letter and a metal disk coming out of it.

The metal disk barely stopped spinning in place when it shone and displayed All Might's gigantic grin.

" **I AM HERE…as a hologram**." The hero was in his buffed form, the ever constant grin adorning his face as if to dispel his worried always. " **I must say, young Midoriya, many of the teachers in U.A were impressed by your fighting style and determination to pass this test. Let's have a look shall we?** " the hero pressed a button and a screen appeared behind him, soon coming to life with short clips of Izuku.

The green boy felt embarrassed as one of the first scenes played had been him shouting, an action he took more to gather the faux mecha robots as well as to increase his own morale, but it was a silly action nonetheless. Various clips displayed Izuku targeting the weak spots in the mechas' armors as well as using their scraps as improvised weapons, messing with the wiring system and in one case making the robots destroy themselves as one robot rammed into another as he dodged the charge, resulting in a mess of metal parts everywhere.

" **Your combat prowess earned you a score of 35 points, well enough within the parameters for entry, yet you didn't stop there young Midoriya. Oh no, you did much more!** " The current clip playing was of his rescue of the brunette girl whose name he didn't know. All Might's grin made Izuku blush as the scene displayed him carrying the girl bridal style. And then there was his "spear" throw.

" **Rescuing someone from a risky situation is also a hero's job. As is inspiring others to the cause, here** …" Another clip appeared, this time it was the girl that he rescued.

 _"Excuse me; I'd like to know if I can share my points with this boy. He had uhh…a plain face and curly hair!"_ Plain face?! " _He helped me when I was in a pinch and he even took out that big robot, even though he didn't have to, and I don't know if he's got enough points to pass and…"_

"Well, you can't really share points, but you don't need to worry about that. He passed for sure, little listener!" Present Mic dismissed the girl and the clip ended.

" **Actions like these are the seeds that sprout the new generation of heroes. Young Midoriya, you fought and earned your 35 battle points, firmly securing your spot, yet that is not all there is to it as you also earned points for helping your fellow heroes from danger, the secret bonus test, Rescue Points.**

 **"Rescue points are judged and given to students by the school board and in case you're worried, I wasn't a part of it! Now, let us reveal your score."** The top hero's dramatics were eating on the teen's nerves. Had he passed? The secondary bar beside Battle points was finally revealed and Izuku's jaw hit the ground.

 **"A whopping 50 rescue points! Now, let us check the score board again!"** Now that he realized, there were other names on the board, mainly the top 10 results. Izuku saw his name jump from the seventh position to the second, just under Bakugou who had 87 combat points and zero rescue points. **"Congratulations young Midoriya! You have proven yourself to your peers and most importantly, to yourself! And now-…eh what do you mean hurry up? Short on time? But there is still much I want to talk to him-…19 more of these!?**

 **"*Ahem*…Well, as you see young Midoriya you have what it takes to do this, you can be a hero! Come! This IS your HERO ACADEMIA!"**

Tears shot out of his eyes with such force he was pretty sure he had cracked the chair he sat on. Izuku put the doubt and his strange strength aside for now, there would be time to think more on that later.

* * *

"Do you have your handkerchief?"

"Yes mom."

"What about your gloves, or your books?"

"Don't worry mom, I've got everything with me. I need to get going now, here-" Izuku leaned and gave his mother a hug. "Love you mom." He adjusted the straps of his backpack and fixed his red tie in place. He was about to exit the front door of the apartment when his mother's voice sounded again. "Izuku!"

"Yeah?"

"You look really cool! Just like a hero!"

He gave her a smile as he exited and closed the door, not before his lips parted and the works came out. "…anks mom."

The train ride to U.A had his heart thumping with almost palpable excitement and as Izuku entered the gates to the school he couldn't help but stop and take in the greatness of His school. Entering the building and passing through various hallways, Izuku took in each detail of the school.

He walked for quite a bit of time before stopping in front of a big class door with a sign that read "A-1". Quite big for a doorway, maybe it is adapted for those with Gigantification or Body Augmentation quirks. Izuku let out a sigh before holding the door and sliding it aside. Loud discussion noises greeted him as the tall, stiff student in glasses tried to admonish Bakugou, and failed miserably.

The blonde boy had his feet up on the chair and by his annoyed face he was about to curse the other teen bothering him seven ways to Sunday.

"Such disrespectful behavior against school property and those that worked hard to make this chair is unbecoming of someone who is aiming for a noble profession such as hero. As your classmate, it is my job to-

"Shut the fuck up you fucking extra! Who are you to come here and try to boss me around huh? You piss ant, what school did you come from?" Katsuki snarled towards the taller boy.

"Uh-h, my name is Iida Tenya and I've come from Soumei Junior-…

"So you're damn elite huh? Listen here you-…Oi Deku, you prick." The explosive teen sneered and ignored the shocked boy, Tenya, before sneering at Izuku. "You managed to pass huh? Just remember to stay beneath me, you damn pebble!"

Izuku blinked, his face staying expressionless for a few seconds before the teen sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah sure thing, Kaachan." The green teen said dismissively at the blonde, who growled angrily before fixing his position to properly sit.

All the while Tenya, ignored by both recognized Izuku and came half jogging to the door, almost bowling over Izuku. "You! I'm Iida Teny-…

"Yeah I got that part, Iida-san. Midoriya Izuku. Hope to be in your care this year." Izuku answered while trying to get to his table, only to be blocked by Tenya who bowed 90° before him, confusing the teen.

"No Midoriya-san, I still have much to learn. You were a most excellent combatant and you even figured the true motif of the exam, which shames me to admit, passed right over my head. I'm the one that hopes to be able to learn much more with your guidance and by your side!" Iida managed to fluster Izuku, something that had become hard to happen. As the boy in glasses opened his mouth to string yet another long sentence of complicated and stiff sounding words, a feminine voice sounded behind both of them, who, because of Iida, were still in the front door of the class.

"Hey it's true what they said, you really passed!" the feminine voice of the brunette girl, whom he recognized as being the girl he had saved on the exam. The bubbly girl looked rather cute in her uniform. When such ideas passed on his mind, Izuku found himself flustered once more.

"Hey, my name is Uraraka Ochaco, let's get along okay?" Ochaco cheerfully said.

"M-midoriya Izuku."

"So Izuku-kun, right? That thing you did where you used one of the other robots to destroy the zero-pointer was super cool!" Ochaco moved her hand along, mockingly punching air as to imitate the impact moment of his spear throw. She also didn't seem the type to be mindful of personal space as she got closer and closer to him.

"I'm Iida Tenya…" The taller boy spoke, hands doing chopping motions for some reason.

 **[Hormonal reaction caused by attractive female detected. Testosterone levels rising and blood flow is increasing.]**

Izuku blushed at how close Ochaco had gotten to him. However before he continued basking in her bubbly aura, he saw something move on the ground by the corner of his right eye. Conversation had erupted among the students already inside class, yet it all silenced when the gruff and annoyed voice echoed in the room.

"If you're here for an easy time I recommend you change course or stop being a hero overall." The voice came and Izuku looked around to find the source, only to be surprised once more at the image of a yellow, gigantic caterpillar with the face of a man. Said caterpillar parted in the middle to reveal the black clothes and a scruffy looking man that pulled out a juice pack. The scruffy man inserted the straw and in one gulp finished his beverage.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down. You all are not rational enough." The golden goggles hanging from the man's neck seemed awfully familiar to the teen, combined with the scarf around it and Izuku was pretty sure he knew who this man was, even if he couldn't recall him. "I'm Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. Now put this on and get ready." Aizawa handed one P.E uniform to the closest student, Izuku, and pulled out a controller that he pointed to the closest wall. The wall hissed steam before opening up and showing other uniforms. "Hurry up and don't make me waste time."

* * *

Seven minutes later and all the students and the students were all in an outdoors camp fitted with various sportsmanship equipment.

"I wonder how the opening ceremony will be. Do you think that we will an…" Uraraka kept on talking, Izuku only half listening as he formulated plans on his mind. As they stopped in front of a painted circle on the ground, their black clad sensei came towards them carrying a baseball on his hands.

"You, here, hold this." The teacher lightly threw the ball at Bakugou, who immediately grabbed it. "Katsuki Bakugou right? How far was your standard softball pitch record on Middle school?"

"Just about 67 meters."

"Due to the government bureaucracy, quirks haven't being standardized in Middle school tests like those, which means the student is limited, they are not rational enough there. Now, Bakugou, you are allowed to use your quirk and throw it however you want, just don't exit the circle. You have three chances, hurry up!"

Katsuki moved inside the circle and did a few stretches before moving to throw the ball. His stoic face assumed a ferocious grin as he swung his arm shouting "DIE", a loud explosion following just after it and throwing the ball far into the sky. As the students were amazed and followed the trajectory of the projectile, Aizawa turned to them and showed the distance displayed on a handheld device. "706.5 meters" was displayed and caused some students to release awed sounds.

"That looks really fun!" Ochaco commented out loud, and Izuku shivered as he felt tension ride up his spine and jostle him out of his observations of Bakugou's progress and ability.

 **[Ill intent detected. Preparing mainframe for immediate response. Energy (One for All) ready for command. Resources (Nutrients) ready for reinforcement of joints.]**

The teen snapped up as Aizawa-sensei's voice shifted from his bored tone to an annoyed one at the carefree chat some of the students were having.

"Fun, huh? If any of you think this will be a walk on the park, let me immediately crush that childish illusion of yours. We don't have time for playing games, this is the hero course! U.A offers great freedom for the students to work and develop their quirks to the best of their abilities, but it also grants us teachers that same freedom." The scruffy man had an almost psychotic grin as he cracked down a proverbial beating on the students. Izuku didn't let the words bother him as he analyzed the words and extracted useful content. He already knew the world was an unfair place.

"Since you're all willing to play games, let me play one of my own. Whoever becomes last place will be judged _"hopeless"_ and immediately be expelled from the Hero course and from the school entirely!"

"B-but Sensei, that's not fair at all." Ochaco, together with some other students complained about the situation, making Aizawa glare at them, silencing their words.

""The world is full of unfair situations/The world is unfair." Aizawa spoke, his voice overlapping with Izuku's as the team spoke without thinking. Immediately shutting his mouth with both hands, the teen became aware of the full focus he was receiving from all his classmates. Aizawa looked at him with analytical eyes, his earlier annoyance gone. "Flash floods, terrorist attacks, villains, hostage scenarios, it is a hero's job to power through those situations and ensure the safety of those around him! That is what it means **_'PLUS ULTRA'_**! At least one of you already understands this." If he wasn't so flustered, Izuku would swear he saw a tiny smile on the lips of the scruffy man.

* * *

All the tests were quite standard, the only difference now being the creative use of his classmates' quirks to get graded on their tests. Izuku kept his eyes glued to them, any and every move they made being put under the magnifying glass. It was quite interesting and entertaining how some quirks were being used. There was the tiny boy with purple hair that used the purple balls that were growing atop his hair to bounce off on the side hop, Uraraka impressively using her quirk to simply make the ball float until the display played a jokingly infinite symbol, Tenya managing second place into the 50 meters dash, only behind a (stunningly beautiful) girl called Yaoyozoru Momo who spawned a damn scooter to finish the race first.

Izuku managed to get an average score on most exercises, the side hop and grip strength had him placed third on both respectively; the long jump had him in seventh, the 50 meter dash placing him in fifth. Upper body exercises had him also in fifth, whereas managed a first place in the endurance run. The only exercises left were the softball pitch and the seated toe touches. While Izuku was certain he would pass, he wanted at least one outstanding grade like the rest of the class.

He grabbed the ball and walked inside the circle hearing the cheers Uraraka had for him. The green teen let out a breath before fixing his stance. He coiled his arm and prepared to throw.

 **[Mainframe muscles tensed and ready for deployment. Adrenal Boost deployed. Blood flow increased for extra potency. Breathing has increased to allow more oxygen into the bloodstream. Position fixed, action ready. Full Body Control (One for All) energy is inactive, but ready for deployment.]**

It was possible for the other students to see the veins on Izuku's right arm bulging, the muscles suddenly becoming more apparent as he let out a breath. His arm released with speed the ball that traveled…

"73.6 meters!" The robotic drone's voice echoed on his mind, Izuku staring confused at his hand. As if on cue, his mind blared an alert for him, information seemingly flowing directly in him brain, a feeling that was alien, yet so familiar was now being restricted by something.

 **[Error! Error! Quirk factor** : **Full Body Control (One for All) has been deactivated due to outside interference! Resistance to interference is minimal: Full Body Control (One for All) working at minimal capacity due to powerful suppressive quirk. Source:…]**

 **"** Aizawa-sensei? What are y-you…you are!" Izuku's head snapped into the direction of his teacher, the man had his eyes glowing a dangerous red glint as his scarf perfectly copied the movements of a snake, menacingly moving around his teacher's head before shooting out and immobilizing him. Izuku grabbed one, somehow managing to resist full submission to the blackclad teacher, who while annoyed, internally was somewhat pleased. "Those goggles and scarf, the ability to erase someone's quirk, you are the pro hero Eraser Head."

"You, Midoriya, are disappointing me!" The hero huffed, ignoring the comments that sparked behind him as he glared unblinkingly at the teen. "The purpose behind these tests is to see what your limits are and how to best work around them. That explosive force you've displayed on the entry exam, where is it? To hold out on that, it tells me you don't have control over it! If you're going to blow your body and become useless before saving one person, you'll be more of a liability than anything else. With your power, you can't become a hero!" The scarf loosed up, allowing Izuku to move once more.

 **[Foreign quirk suppressive radiation has been released. Analyzing wave pattern and energy signature. Searching counter-measures against effects. No measures currently found. Developing resistance factor. Estimated Development Time: unknown. More exposure to effects needed for further analyses.]**

"I have returned you quirk. You still have more two tries, hurry it up!" the teacher dismissed Midoriya and walked back to his previous place, using eye drops to moisten his dry eyes. _Going to blow up again or settle for a mediocre score? You've got potential, but hesitation can be deadly when facing certain odds on the field. Now, what will you do Midoriya? Impress me!_

Izuku once more picked the ball and stayed still. His hair shadowed his eyes and his mouth started moving at an incredible pace as he mumbled to himself, the speed of his thoughts increased to allow for a better strategy _. I need that power, but it's not my own. Aizawa-sensei is right, if I don't know my limits, I can't surpass them. I will become a hero! If this is not my power, I only need to make it my own!_

[ **Full Body Control (One for All) is active. Blow flow increased further. Limiting area of conductivity of energy. Eminent damage has been reduced to area (Fingers). (One for All) energy is being deployed at –damaging level- 100% on Fingers (Thumb and Middle). Reinforcements (Calcium-phosphate and iron) being deployed to harden joints. Damage reduced by 15% Pain numbing agents ready to be released on the bloodstream.]**

The veins in his arms bulged once more, muscles also tensing and flexing to support his actions. Izuku glanced up and cocked his arm once more to make his throw. His arm moved with speed and power. _Hold it in, hold it in, release at the last moment, come on!_ The ball almost out of his grip, the flare of energy happened in both his thumb and middle fingers. Red veins of power crackled akin to lighting as the ball left his hand, propulsion coming from the last touch between the ball and his finger with a powerful rush of air and noise.

"SMAAAAASHHHHH!"

A lot of the students, Bakugou included, stared at the soft spoken teen that launched the ball with such intensity and power. Aizawa had raised eyes and a grin that betrayed his emotions; luckily for him the students were preoccupied being mind-boggled at Izuku's display of physical strength. "965.4 meters" the mechanical voice gave the other students the result. _See, you can do it if you try, boy! I knew you had potential!_

"Aizawa-sensei!" Izuku called to him and the teacher looked and could see the teen's two fingers bent at awkward angles and colored purple. The boy grabbed his weird looking thumb with his left hand and with one swift motion and a rather disturbing noise of bone grinding, he set his own finger in place, quickly doing it once more for his middle finger. Izuku glanced at his teacher and closed his hand into a fist, doing his best to hold in the pain and some tears. "I showed you my best, and I can still move!"

 _This kid…._

* * *

Far from the students and hiding behind one building, All Might, dressed into his yellow striped suit and in his buff form, looked at the scene with a growing smile.

 _I came here worried you were rejecting the quirk or having trouble with Aizawa, but what the heck Young Midoriya!? You're so cool!_

* * *

"Well, it would take too long to display your individual scores so I'm just showing you your places." Aizawa pressed the screen of his device and soon there was the score board displaying all the results.

Izuku hoped for a good grade. He had managed to snag another first place with the seated toe touches, the other students looking impressed with his physical prowess. The teen might not be the strongest or the fastest, but he had confidence in his stamina. As the scores were displayed, Izuku was happy to not see his name on the last places and he continued scanning the positions carefully as to avoid missing him name.

 **20** \- Mineta Minoru

 **19** \- Hagakure Tooru

 **18** \- Jirou Kyouko

 **17** \- Kaminari Denki

 **16** \- Sero Hanta

 **15** \- Aoyama Yuuga

 **14** -Asui Tsuyu

 **13** \- Rikidou Sato

 **12** -Koji Koda

 **11** -Uraraka Ochaco

 **10** \- Ashida Mina

 **9-** Kirishima Eijirou

 **8** -Ojiro Mashirao

 **7** -Shouji Mezou

 **6** -Tokoyami Fumikage

 **5** -Midoriya Izuku

 **4** -Iida Tenya

 **3-** Bakugou Katsuki

 **2-** Todoroki Shouto

 **1-** Yaoyorozu Momo

It was possible to hear the anguished moans of the boy called Mineta. Izuku felt bad for the purple haired boy, the test that Aizawa passed had been somewhat harsh.

"Oh, that thing about you being expelled, it was a ruse." The hero said with a straight face. Immediately after that, some students shouted in surprise, Mineta now crying for an entirely different reason. Izuku snorted and let a smile settle on his lips. Now that he thought about it, would their teacher really expel any of them? As the pros and cons of the action began to be dissected in his head, Izuku noticed Yaoyozoru shake her head sideways, exasperated people had believed the man _"Of course it was a lie, guys! Just use your brains."_

* * *

 **AU Notes.**

 **And finished. Took quite a while to surpass the writer's block and there were tests for me so no chapters for you. Writing the chapter to match the feeling I wanted was a bit hard. I had thousands of ideas for future scenes, yet this chapter seemed determined to be a bitch to write.**

 **I got some comments on people wandering what Izuku's quirk is and my answers are on this chapter and if you read the first two chapter carefully, the explanation is there. If you are still in doubt, just picture this: Izuku's quirk is basically what the human body does, but now he can control all functions. Think of it like a machine. He prompts a command and the command is executed the best way possible, considering his abilities.**

 **For now as he is still in basic bitch status, he mostly does it unconsciously and by instinct. In the future, the development will become crazy so I recommend you brush up on basic biology and chemistry.**

 **Tried to make All might a bit more desperate for a successor, and I'm hoping it came realistic enough! Give your opinions and reviews, please.**

 **Ps: also, go read my other stories, ya fucks!**

 **Pss: You guys go bug the fuck out of Darkfire1220 for him to update Viridescent and Challenger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Hey guys, remember me? Yeah, so I forgot to mention something last time. This is not a –Gamer- story! I repeat, it is NOT a Gamer fanfic. I think that the ability of the gamer would be hard to implement in BnHA. Not impossible, I have some scrap ideas on how to do it (Feel free to use them, they will be in the End of the chapter notes), but for this story I don't think It will be immersive; glad we got that out of the way. So, welcome back. No pairings for now, we still need to develop Izuku and his classmates before I try my hand at teenager romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

As his first day on U.A finished, Izuku walked home quietly listening to music in his earphone. The train ride was fast and he slowly enjoyed walking the rest of the way, smile settled on his lips as he hummed to the tone of the soft music that was playing.

 _Still can't believe I'm really in U.A! Man, how surreal!_

The teen stood at the front door of his family's apartment, hands going in automatic motion to grab his keys. Few seconds and the greenete was inside and walking to his room. A few minutes for a quick shower and a snack had the teen then reading a book about self-defense arts in his left hand as he exercised his right arm with a dumbbell.

 _Gotta increase the weights again, the old ones are getting too light._

 **[Daily muscle tear repaired. Sleep is required to help increase the speed of muscle mass. Extra nutrients also required to allow better function of mainframe.]**

 **[Nutrients (Calcium phosphate and iron) are needed to strengthen bones and as extra storage for reinforcements. Other nutrients are recommended in aiding more efficient energy distribution.]**

As if on autopilot Izuku walked to the kitchen. In the room, the teen opened the fridge and grabbed one carton of milk, gulping it down directly from the source. His mother would for sure admonish him were she to find him doing such a thing, yet his thirst made the boy ignore the possible punishment his mother would have for him.

Finishing the last of the carton in one gulp, Izuku threw the empty carton in the trash and went once more to his room. The teen opened his computer and put on searched videos about self-defense courses. The greenete compared the instructions in his book to the ones being shown in the videos, noting them down and putting his own notes for moves and such. Izuku then practiced a few of the moves, in particular the grappling and immobilizing ones, as best as he could on a pillow, trying to gauge how much strength was appropriated to faint out an opponent but not kill them. Needless to say, it was quite the chore to try to find the right amount of force.

After a few hours of self-study and practice, Izuku was ready to hit the hay. The teen directed himself to the bathroom to wash off the sweat he had built while training, but in the end he couldn't resist the temptation of the bathtub. He rapidly scrubbed himself clean and soon entered the porcelain tub, releasing a groan of happiness.

"Ahhh…." The half-submerged teen raised his right hand to eye level and stared at it in hopes of finding an answer to the absurd power he had displayed twice so far, none of them really answering the questions he had. Never had he displayed that amount of brute force, something resembling All Might, and the idea he had a quirk was still new. Once more the teen found himself lost in his thoughts.

Now that the desperation of passing the U.A exams was gone, Izuku was realizing he shouldn't be able to tackle such intense training so suddenly. Only someone with a Regeneration or Healing quirk could handle the type of stress he had put himself through, following not only All Might's plan but also adding other exercises of him own to increase his strength and agility. It scared Izuku to think his current power was not a result of his hard work, but of a quirk.

Even scarier was the thought that maybe he had lied to his favorite hero; should the symbol of peace find out about him, what would the pro think? The question sparked a primal fear on his gut that had his stomach churning. Izuku let his hand fall back into the water of his tub, the steam somewhat calming his overworking mind.

 **[Blood flow temporarely improved due to mainframe's gradual heating through external means. Analyzing mainframe's current adaptability with fused quirk factor (One For All).]**

 **[Inefficient energy distribution detected! Adapting Neural, Nervous and Muscle connections for better efficiency.] [Running analyses on mainframe.] [Solution for inefficiency problem detected.]**

 **[Fixing Energy factor (One For All) in one place for better distribution of energy. Several areas are available. Running analyses for most efficient center of distribution…Process in progress: - 15%...45%...66%...97%...-Process complete. Most efficient distribution center located: Spinal Cord. Fixing Energy (One For All) in Spinal Cord. Process in Progress, Estimated Time for Optimization: 15 Hours]**

The teen felt something tingle in his spine, the feeling going from his skull to the end of his lower back as if live lightning had nestled inside of his spine. Izuku let out a sigh before exiting the tub and finishing his bath. No sooner had he hit his bed, the teen blacked out.

* * *

The following day was much the same as his first one. If the teen said he wasn't slightly disappointed by the normalcy of his morning classes, he would be lying. It felt somewhat weird to be prepared for another physical test or some crazy shenanigan by Aizawa-sensei, but instead he was currently having Modern Literature with Present Mic, the hero in full costume as he continued reading from a yellow book.

" _So normal!" "So normal!" "So normal!" "How fucking boring!"_

Izuku paid attention to all classes, even if somewhat distracted by Bakugou's incessant teeth grinding, and when lunch came he followed the student body to the enormous cafeteria. He almost let out a dumb noise at the sheer size the place had. He picked a random place and sat by himself, eating quite the varied amount of food. The green teen played by himself the "guess what their quirk is" game as his eyes followed the numerous students milling around, but as his eyes glanced once more at the cafeteria, Izuku frowned a bit. _Do we really need a Cook Hero? I mean, Lunch-Rush isn't a bad guy, but come on! But wait…If children starve and he comes with food, isn't he a hero? Shouldn't then he be in Africa or something? How does the dynamic work, he just cooks and…._

 **[Nutrient intake registered. Distribution has begun to maintain mainframe's full conditions. High brain processing capacity is currently being used.]**

The teen finished his food at a quick pace, his eyes darting around the notebook he had brought with him, notes being scribbled down and erased at an impressive rate. So focused was he in doing his own business that he didn't realize he was mumbling while writing, some students edging away from him with slight unnerved looks.

Lunch ended and Izuku left for class, not realizing the odd looks some students were giving him as he continued walking and discussing his ideas by himself. Any onlooker would think the boy was talking to himself.

As he settled back in class, he managed to cease his mumblings. _I'm shelving that idea for now._ The afternoon classes were about to begin and that meant their first Heroics Foundation Studies.

As he waited anxiously in his place, he picked on the rushing noise of the wind and booming footsteps coming towards their class. Other students picked on that too, a girl with a bob haircut and phone-plug like structures on her earlobe, one shy boy with a dinosaur-like face and the tallest boy in class that had six limbs and wore a Shinobi mask that hid the lower half of his face.

Izuku smiled as he then heard the famous words. " **I'M HERE…!** " All Might's voice boomed outside of the classroom door, which was opened rather softly and allowed for the hero to enter the class, wearing both his ever radiant smile and Silver Age costume. **"…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** " The man laughed, the HaHaHa almost becoming visible, so flamboyant was his entry.

The class instantly became a cacophony of noise, students clearly excited to have classes with the number 1 pro-hero. The blonde hero strolled down the class in his usual gait until he stood in front of all the students and the man flexed his muscles, assuming a pose that hid his face as he spoke loudly.

" **Young heroes in the making, this is the Hero Foundational Studies! Here we will be building the basic skills any hero needs to have to be prepared to face the incoming trials of the future.** " The hero explained as he turned to the class with a card on his hand with BATTLE written on it. " **Let's skip the pleasantries and dive right into the good stuff. Battla Trial is about to begin!** "

All Might then got a remote from the teacher's desk and pressed a button, the wall behind him hissing before it divided into stands with suitcases numbered with 01 to 20. He hero pointed to the displayed goods and his following line made the students almost jump in glee. " **For your first battle, we prepared the gear that you have been requested to match your individual abilities and quirks!"**

" **Grab your gear and suit up, boys and girls. I'll be waiting you all in Training ground Beta. Don't forget that your costume is of vital importance, so I hope the designs are according to your requests! HaHaHa!"** The buff hero then dashed away, leaving behind a trail of dust and his echoed laughter to the students.

* * *

As all the students gathered in line, one was missing from the fray. As All Might observed the teens, he then saw Izuku coming out of the lockers, a confident gait as the boy stared straight ahead. He took a position between a tall boy in white armor and the girl in a pink skin suit who he recognized as Uraraka. His eyes trailed over her costume, analyzing its apparent practicality. The girl turned to him and their eyes meet.

Uraraka waved her hand at him. He approached her and returned the greeting. "Hey Izuku-kun, your costume looks really practical. Very cool!" The teen nodded. "Mine sketch wasn't that good and my costumed ended up being a skin tight suit." The girl shyly said while awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"H-hey I think your costume ended up looking cool too. I mean…t-that i-s…you look great in it." The green haired boy said. Their mood had a pink aura around it, which was popped immediately when they perceived someone close to them. A short boy dressed mostly in purple and had… _Is that a diaper as part of his costume?_

The purple teen glanced around the class, his final look onto Uraraka before he turned to Izuku and gave the teen thumbs up. "Hero course is the greatest!" _Sure…but I don't think we are agreeing on the same thing_ was what went on Izuku's suspicious mind as he looked at the short teen.

" **Right, right, everyone looks very stylish."** The hero tried to hide his laughter as he glanced at Izuku, the boy's costume clearly had taken inspiration on All Might, except with a lot more green in the fray. The hero then took his time to answer the majority of Iida's questions and explain the exercise they would be doing.

" **Our exercise will be an indoors battle. Villain clean up outdoors is certainly the most popular and seen by the public, but statistics show that our job is one mostly done indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, black market; any self-respecting villain lurks in the shadows of our world."**

" **And as such, you'll be separated into two groups, the 'villains' and the 'heroes', a two-on-two team battle. We will draw lots and pair the groups against each other."** A torrent of questions came from the students, almost overwhelming the pro. **"I can't understand if you all talk together!"** the hero exclaimed, silencing the questions. The big man then coughed and picked a sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

 _A cheat sheet!?_ Izuku double-checked the scene of the symbol of peace reading out of his little cheat sheet, the paper almost too small for his big hands.

"… ***Ahem*…for the following training we will have the 'villains' defend a nuclear weapon from the 'heroes' that want to stop their evil planning. The heroes will win if they capture both the villains or disarm the bomb by touching it before the timer runs out; the villains will win if they evade capture and keep their bomb the whole time or if they manage to capture the heroes. Draw your lots kids!"**

"Sir! Is that really alright?" Iida asked with clear surprise in his voice.

"Well, you can't really choose your partner out in the field and working with a quirk different from your own isn't exactly easy, especially considering you might not know well the person you're working with…" Izuku spoke out loud, Iida immediately spouting an emotional response, the sight of it becoming something Izuku was getting accustomed to.

With all of that said, All Might brought the students to a room with numerous screens displaying different parts of a building. The hero then went to two boxes, one colored blue with golden letters saying HERO while the other was red with VILLAIN written in black, and he put his hands on both boxes, drawing a couple of letters.

"Groups are already settled on who will be facing who, now you young heroes will draw the lots to know which group you belong to." The hero let the teens pick their lots and divide into the teams.

Izuku withdrew his lot and searched for his partner which came in the form of Uraraka. He felt a bit nervous as the girl came bouncing towards him, a pure smile on her face. "How lucky we were paired together right? Let's do our best together Izuku-kun!"

"S-sure thing Uraraka-san. I'll be in your care!" he responded with a bit of a stiff voice. _It's my first time taking this much to a girl!_ He then looked to one of the screens and felt himself get nervous. On the screen was displayed the following:

 **Hero Team A** : Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco X **Villain Team D** : Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya.

Both Izuku and Katsuki turned to face each other, one with a firm and serious expression as he fixed his gloves in place, the other one with a ferocious grin as he clenched his hands, mini explosions already going off on his outstretched hands. Their auras clashed, none willing to back off against the other, and the class watched the tension grow to be almost palpable.

All Might's voice served as background noise for the explosive teen and the green boy, the pro-hero explaining.

"… **and as such go all out without fear! Of course, should things go overboard the necessary, I will be stepping in. With that being said, Go PLUS ULTRA!"**

* * *

While Bakugou and Iida went ahead and entered the building, Izuku and Uraraka stayed behind and waited for their turn. The boy held the map of the building for a few seconds, committing himself to fully memorizing it. That done, he started with a couple of stretches.

[ **Preparing mainframe for combat situation. Adrenal Boost: ready/ Morphine: ready/ Energy (One for All): still being fixed into Distribution center (Spinal Cord). Blood flow increased due to heart pumping at 115% capacity and increasing. Muscles ready and waiting command. Reinforcements(Joints) are ready for deployment.]**

Izuku finished his stretches and glanced at Uraraka, the girl still looking at the map. She looked up and saw him looking at her. The girl came closer to him and spoke to him.

"You look really focused Izuku-kun, this test has you nervous too?" the girl asked, fiddling with the paper map in her hands. She was looking at the ground while saying this, and when he responded the girl looked at him with big eyes.

"Yeah, facing against Kaachan and Iida-kun is going to be tough, but somehow I don't feel like losing against them. I want to prove I belong here just as much as everyone else, and for me, defeating Kaachan is the first step towards that." Izuku said while facing the building they were about to enter.

"Wow, you sound really excited Izuku-kun! Sounds like some rivalry you know, the fate between men that are destined to clash!" The bubbly girl said, clearly impressed with her teammate.

"O-oh you heard that…sorry, I tend to blabber sometimes…don't worry about it."

"No way, we are a team, right? Let's do our best and win!

* * *

"Infiltration: success!" Uraraka exclaimed as she closed the window behind her where both she and Izuku had entered the building. His idea of making them float until the second floor and stealthily enter the place had paid off as there were no signs of them being discovered yet.

"Everything is fine for now, but we need to be careful, there are a lot of blind spots around the corners." Izuku walked in front, Uraraka just behind, as they made their way in the corridors of the building. _I feel like I can't use that power, too dangerous in an indoors battle and crippling myself in a fight against Kaachan is asking for a defeat, not to talk about Iida-kun's speed. Our best bet is combining my current physical strength and Uraraka-san's Zero Gravity Quirk to…_

As the duo rounded a corner, Izuku picked a faint noise. He smelled smoke in the air and heard the noise growing closer and then he realized. FUC- "Uraraka, Get DOWN!" Izuku immediately turned and jumped on the girl, bringing her to the ground and away from the blast as Bakugou slammed his hand on the opposite wall. Concrete exploded and showered the teens on the ground.

"Are you okay, Uraraka?!" Izuku asked while standing up, half of his mask gone while the rest was a smoking mess. The girl was slower on the uptake, but managed to stand up and respond.

"I-I'm g-good, thanks! He came like a bullet though!" Her voice trembled as she stared at the explosive teen slowly lifting himself, his hands glowing and smoking with power. Izuku found himself in a simple fighting stance, right foot back and left foot front while his hands did the same. "Yeah, that sounds just like him. Uraraka, go ahead and scout the building please, I will take care of Kaachan!"

"B-but…how can-"

"Hey, it's okay, just contact me when you find the bomb and don't let Iida-kun capture you." He positioned himself in front of the girl, blocking Bakugou's view of the girl.

"Don't worry about her, Deku! I will blow you away in a single hit, you fucking nerd!" Bakugou exclaimed loudly while charging at the duo, right fist extended to clock the green teen down. What the blonde didn't expect was that Izuku also ran at him, easily entering his wide guard. Izuku grabbed the blonde's right arm before any momentum was generated, spun his hips and placed Bakugou on his back before executing a book-perfect Judo shoulder throw, slamming Katsuki on the ground with enough force to make the teen gasp, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Not wasting any time, Izuku grabbed one of Katsuki's hands and spun the teen in place, making the explosive teen face the ground and reared up for a foot stomp. Bakugou sensed the danger and used his explosions as propulsion, skidding out of reach just before Izuku slammed his red boot where previously Katsuki's head was, a loud noise echoing as a result of his foot meeting concrete. Bakugou glared at the green teen with fury in his red eyes. "You Fucking Deku, now I'm really pissed off!"

"Care to try that again, Kaachan?" Izuku nervously asked, shifting his stance back unto its previous basic form.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU FUCK!" Bakugou screamed his rage, anger apparent on his face. The explosive teen answered to someone, no doubt Iida, in the earpiece he had. "Shut the fuck up and keep guarding the fucking bomb you damn extra, I got this in the bag!" He then exploded forward once more, charging Izuku and throwing hit after hit against the greenete, who was kept on the defensive. Seeing this as her chance, Uraraka hurried away to search for the bomb. They only had fifteen minutes after all.

"Just try and look away from me, you fuck! I will end you!" while kept in the air by his explosions, Bakugou threw a hard kick at the other teen, who shouldered the hit. Bakugou smirked, but had little margin for the action as he felt something almost wrap around the leg he used to kick. He looked down and found Izuku trying to use the capture tape on him. Hurring to avoid defeat, Bakugou blasted towards the other boy's head, making Izuku drop the tape and roll to dodge the blast.

Rolling into a crouched position, Izuku turned around and fled the area, running full speed to escape his opponent's grasp. All the while Bakugou gritted his teeth, anger almost bursting from every pore in his body. _Need to create some distance between us, Kaachan will get angrier and more careless with his attacks. Since Iida-kun isn't here with him they must've split up with little to no planning. Not that Uraraka-san and I had any plans, but now we have the advantage over them._ "Uraraka-san listen…"

"You had fun mocking me right, you shit stain, huh?! Hiding your quirk against me and playing the quirkless piss-ant you are! How fun is it Deku? Answer me you fuck!" Bakugou shouted, running after the other teen who would keep on running and not facing him. _Fucking coward, that is what you are! Come on and use your quirk against me you shithead! I will beat you with my strongest!_

* * *

Corridor after corridor, Izuku kept on running and avoiding combat, pissing further the explosive teen that was beyond furious at this point. Bakugou was getting ready to blast this whole corridor to kingdom come when suddenly a blur came at him. He smirked wildly, his hands coming up to blow the insolent little shit Deku. The explosion was far stronger than he predicted, a consequence of the chase he had been doing, but there was no crying complain or exclamation of pain.

The smoke from the explosion dispersed and Bakugou found himself almost face first into a burnt glove, which he batted aside with his right hand, only to find Deku close up, running low and almost inside his guard once more. Katsuki extended his left arm to let an explosion rip the pathetic scrub aside, but he couldn't avoid the uppercut that shook his entire brain. The blow connected with a sick *CRUNCH* as his teeth snapped shut and he was sent flying backwards.

His own explosive blow hit center mass and pushed the green boy backwards with force, the sound of the red boots skidding to a stop was music to Bakugou's ears, even when he felt out of balance.

Both boys focused their eyes one into the other, determination apparent for both of them. Bakugou's gauntlet flashed red and the boy growled in fury. "…It's ready!"

* * *

Izuku hissed at the pain he felt on his chest. His costume was still intact, if a bit covered in sooth, and while he loved that his mother had made the thing for him, he was modifying the hell out of it as soon as he got the chance, extra padding or tougher layers would have been really nice just about now. After hearing Uraraka he had worked on something of a plan, telling back the details to the girl as she explained her situation.

She had found the bomb, and Iida guarding it, but the girl had also been found by the taller teen and now they were in a stalemate. He heard from the girl that Iida had countermeasures against Uraraka's Zero Gravity quirk by cleaning the room of anything she could use against him.

He once more touched the area where he was blasted, the tender flesh complaining at the slightest touch. He tried to use the same strategy Bakugou had and rushed the blonde, baiting his right hand by throwing his own glove and coming in soon after, but while successful in hitting Bakugou square in the jaw with an uppercut, he himself had been tagged by the blonde.

 **[Damage detected in the mainframe's upper body area (Torso). Releasing morphine in the bloodstream. Dulling pain to operational levels. Adrenal Boost ready to be deployed. Analyzing traces of quirk factor and chemical compound…Developing resistances due to damage properties of analyzed substance. Substance recognized, genetic entry accessed. Exposure to the compound dates back to infant age of the mainframe. Resistance factor has been created.]**

 **[Quirk: Full Body Control (One for All) now allows mainframe 20% resistance to the effects of Foreign frame's quirk: Explosion. Further exposure will allow further analyses of explosive compound and better protective options. Resources beings deployed through the cooling ducts(sweat glands) to cover skin and negate partially damage caused by Quirk: Explosion]**

The pain dulled somewhat, allowing Izuku to raise his eyes to meet Kaachan's, the blonde sporting a full grin as he put his right hand up, the gauntlet aimed at Izuku.

"Shitty deku, since you like to stalk me so much, you probably know how my quirk works right? Well, if those fucks at U.A did what I asked them to, my bracers store the sweat and I can use it like this!" Bakugou cocked the handle of his grenade shaped bracers and had one finger on the pin, which he then pulled off. The explosive teen firmed his stance, but due to the rocking blow on his jaw he faltered and his aim went a bit up.

Izuku immediately dove to the floor, but even then he felt heat incomparable to before wash over him, burning a good chunk of his costume's right side and the force blew him into a wall. The smoke allowed no one to see anything, and the rumbling sound of rubble and concrete falling was loud.

" _Bakugou, what was that!?"_ Iida asked through earpiece, making Bakugou wince at the headache he was having. He growled and ignored the taller teen's voice in favor of screaming at Izuku. "DEKU! Use you quirk, I will break you at your strongest!"

" **Young Bakugou, another blast like that and you will lose the exercise. There is no point in destroying your own hideout and exposing yourself to more heroes. Do that again and a massive number of points will be detracted from you, Villain or hero!"** All Might's voice sounded on Bakugou's earpiece, annoying the teen further.

* * *

" _Izuku-kun, are you alright?"_ Uraraka's concerned voice sounded on the teen's ringing ears or so he assumed. He couldn't hear her properly due to the intense ringing, but he knew his time was running out. _You ASKED for it, Kaachan!_ "YEAH? I'M WONDERFUL!" He shouted as he lifted himself up, ignoring the cracked hole in the building. He rushed at the other teen, hoping the remaining smoke would cover his move.

 **[Adrenal Boost released in the bloodstream. Mainframe now working at 150% of maximum capacity. Reflexes and stimuli-response increased due to adrenaline overload. Blood Flow, Oxygen intake, Muscle response, and heart pumping frequency now working at 135% power. Reinforcements (joints) deployed.]**

It seemed Bakugou had the same idea as he came charging over Izuku, his mini blasts keeping him in the air. "I only need to punch your face in then!" Izuku prepared to counterattack, but Bakugou changed directions mid-air via explosion, going over Izuku's haymaker and blasting him in the back with another explosion.

 **[More genetic material acquired and analyzed. Resistance to quirk factor: Explosion increased to 23% More morphine released in the bloodstream. Pain dulling at 46%]**

"GAhh!" Izuku was pushed forward, staggering a bit due to the sudden force. _It doesn't hurt as bad as before. I can do this!_

"Here is your favorite right swing, you fuck!" Another explosion and Bakugou's right bracer came like a wrecking ball into Izuku. The green teen managed to turn around and fix himself in place and he was slammed by the blonde's swing. Izuku managed to endure the blow and trapped the limb securely between his arm and side. Pulling Bakugou close to him, Izuku brought his forehead to meet the other teen's nose, making blood spray over his hair and Katsuki's face.

Howling furiously, Bakugou made another explosion on Izuku's side, freeing himself from the greenete's hold, and grabbing the boy's arm. Another sequence of short explosions made both of them spin aggressively before the blonde repeated the actions of the green teen and made to slam Izuku on the ground. "YOU ARE BENEATH ME!"

Izuku, instead of simply being slammed on the ground, bent his knees and went with the throw. He grit his teeth as he hit the ground with quite some force, yet the blow didn't disable him as he grabbed ahold of Bakugou's hand and pulled the teen to ground while also standing up between Bakugou's legs, holding the explosive blonde as if the he was a potato bag. Letting the blonde fall close to his feet, Izuku kicked Bakugou hard on the chest, making the blonde emit a groaning noise as he rolled with the blow and made some distance between the two of them.

They once more stared at each other and while their faces were bloody messes, their eyes held the same conviction of the start of the round, the same fire. Bakugou was beyond pissed at the other teen's eyes. Izuku just stared at him with a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Fall down already, Useless Deku!"

"You fall first Kaachan!"

They both charged at each other, this would be the deciding blow.

Katsuki charged with his palms glowing, mini-explosions sparking constantly as blood fell off his nose. Izuku himself was charging at the blonde, arm cocked back to deliver a smashing blow. As the distance between then shortened, Izuku shouted into his earpiece.

"URARAKA, NOW!" Bakugou didn't know if that was a bluff or not, and right now he couldn't care less.

They both could feel the heat their bodies emitted, so short was the gap between them, yet Bakugou knew something was off. He wasn't seeing the red veins of light that were supposed to appear on Izuku's arms as he used his quirk. _You aren't taking this serious, are you DEKU?!_

 **[Focusing adrenaline into the mainframe's legs. Pain dulling at 55%. Leg muscles enhanced for 20 seconds.]**

Izuku jumped at the last second, letting Bakugou's explosion pass harmlessly under him as he used the blonde's head and did a handstand, copying his early maneuver and bringing his feet down on Bakugou's back, slamming the blonde on ground. Not wasting any time, Izuku grabbed a fistful of Bakugou's hair and slammed the teen's face unto the ground, followed by a quick move to grab the capture tape and wrap it first around the blonde's two legs before pulling it and using the remaining tape to tie the blonde's arms, effectively hogtying him.

" **B-b-bakugou of Villain team is captured!**

Izuku barely breathed before he rushed to the stairs.

1 minute remaining.

"Uraraka, where are you?"

"Fifth floor, the first room Izuku-kun. You defeated Bakugou-kun, that is amazing!"

Izuku couldn't respond, too busy running like a madman. He reached the room where his partner and Iida where, the former panting hard while the latter seemed content to be staying in his place.

42 seconds remaining.

"Izuku-kun-…"

"Uraraka-san, make yourself float and grab on, please!"

The girl did as asked, and the green teen took a hold of her hand, bringing her unto his back and making her grab the ruined remains of his hoodie.

"W-what are we doing I-izuku-kun?"

"Rush Iida."

35 seconds remaining.

"What, why? Isn't he faster than us?"

"I will chase him and when he is occupied running and looking ahead, thinking I'd be chasing him, I will throw you at the bomb before he can notice!"

22 seconds remaining.

"Hold on tight, Uraraka-san!"

"W-wait aghh…"

"You will never be able to catch me, heroes! My comrade may have fallen, but I will not be tricked into the same- Woah!" Izuku rushed past Iida, who dodged the duo human train of Izuku and Uraraka, who was in his back akin to some weird backpack.

The green teen skidded to a stop and turned; fierce eyes gluing themselves unto Tenya, the taller teen turned and started to run to get out of their reach.

17 seconds remaining

Iida ran to get away from his pursuers, the bomb secured safely into his hands. He turned his head to get a read on the distance between him and Midoriya, but he frowned when all he saw was that tired teen had his arm stretched, as if he had…thrown something…?! _Where is Uraraka?_

5 Seconds remaining.

Iida felt a weight settle on the bomb, making the paper construct tilt and fall from his hands. The taller boy panicked, thinking he somehow had damaged his payload, yet when he settled his eyes on the girl hugging the bomb, defeat sounded for him.

" **Hero Team secured the Bomb and wins!"**

The taller teen collapsed on the ground.

"How could I be so careless and let the heroes outsmart me in such a simplistic way?!" the boy was on his knees, one hand beating the ground in frustration. While Iida dealt with his frustrations, Izuku lied with his back on the ground, feeling his body releasing an absurd amount of sweat.

 **[Mainframe overheated due to overexertion. Cooling ducts working at 80% capacity. Estimated time for full body cooldown: 60 minutes. Mainframe will be running on Energy Economy Mode until cooldown completion]**

 **[Energy (One for All) has been successfully settled into Distribution area (Spinal Cord). Electrical to nerve signals have been optimized. Safe Energy usage levels have been increased from 2% to 5%. Acclimating body to changes.]**

Izuku felt once again the weird tingle in his spine, this time however it felt as if he could control it. The same burst of power, only this time it was at a lower frequency, like something he could control without breaking his body. _This feeling…would be pretty nice back there, when I was getting my ass blasted by Kaachan! What kinda quirk is this? Ahh, too tired to complain._

The teen stayed still for a few moments before someone appeared in his vision camp. The warm brown eyes of Uraraka looked at him worringly.

"Are you okay, Izuku-kun? Here, take my hand." Izuku accepted her offer and with some effort on the girl's part, he was up on his feet. "Umm, your costume got kind of…blown apart?" as the girl mentioned, he did feel breezy around his abdomen. As he looked downwards to check the current state of his suit, Izuku couldn't help but be ashamed of his current condition.

Being in the receiving end of Bakugou's explosions, his suit was covered in sooth and burn marks; his mask had fallen off at some point and his hoodie was nothing more than a messy and ripped piece of cloth and to finish the deal his right sleeve had been burnt off, together with some parts of his torso, showing a bare part of his abdomen.

Now Izuku wasn't ashamed of his body, his training was something he would never regret, but not being around too many girls in middle school had made so that he didn't know how to react when one was seeing a part of him _"naked"_. He blushed and stammered, not knowing what to say to the bubbly girl that was avoiding eye contact with him.

 _Ahh, now she hates me! What do I do, I mean my costume got burnt and it's a training exercise so some accidents should be expected right? Besides, I remember that guy in the red costume that had no shirt whatsoever so it's not my fault, right?_

" **Young Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka are you all in condition of watching your classmates' turns or do any of you need to visit Recovery Girl?"** All Might's voice saved him the awkward situation (he did not). The trio of students, plus one shockingly silent Bakugou being carried by medic bots, returned to the room in which their classmates were waiting for them, some whispering about how the combat had been absolutely livid, or in the case of the guy without a shirt and dressed in a red costume, _"a manly clash of guts and spirits in which two men duke it out to come out on top and make their dreams come true, how manly!"._

"Well, now that our very eager colleagues are here, who can tell me who the MVP of the round was?" All Might asked, and mature looking Yaoyozuro lifted her hand, a serious look on her face. "Go ahead, young Yaoyozuro."

"Iida-san, without a doubt, did the best out of the four, Midoriya-san coming right in second." Her answer took many by surprise, seeing as they expected the girl to be praising the winner duo. " **Mind explaining to class the reason behind your choice?** " The girl nodded and continued speaking.

"Iida-san behaved accordingly to what was expected of the exercise, playing his part was the villain which was to thwart any advantage the heroes might have had, while preparing to play against the enemy. Katsuki-san rushed ahead with almost no communication or planning, in what was clearly personal grudge against Midoriya-san, and were it not for the combat abilities of his quirk he would be immediately subdued due to lack of proper information on the enemy, improper conduct and brashness."

"Uraraka-san was the weaker link in her group, following orders blindly, and while the orders were mostly right, that kind of behavior may lead to dangerous situations in the future. She offered little help when Bakugou-san rushed Midoriya and she was found out due to not taking the seriousness of the situation into accord, giving away what was a perfect spot for an ambush."

"Midoriya-san played to his team's cards, smartly entering the building without alerting the villain team and when combat came calling for him, he ensured both he and his teammate were safe from a surprise attack. His call to split up was a mistake, seeing as his aggressor was solely focused on him giving them the perfect chance to have Uraraka sneak in and capture him without exhausting himself in his fight against Bakugou. He didn't rely on his quirk, if he ever used it and managed to capture one villain and his objective. His plans were solid and adaptable, but his last mistake was not keeping track of the time, almost losing the exercise due to his excitement in fighting Bakugou. I believe that is all sir, is there anything else?"

" **N-n-no…Y-you summed it up…p-perfectly. W-well young heroes, rest up and observe the matches of your classmates, there is always something to learn while watching someone else."** All Might said while writing grades on the previous fighters. The man quickly looked over his handiwork before calling for the next team to battle. The hero focused his eyes on the silent and shocked Bakugou. _Pride must be worked, young Bakugou. You have the qualities of a hero, but you're just rough around the edges. Let this failure be a lesson to you to work harder._

As the battles continued, Izuku couldn't help but be awed by the combat ability of his classmates. His fight had been hard fought, but against someone like Todoroki Shouto, who just flash froze the entirety the villain hideout, Izuku was sure he would have no chance. He didn't let the thought stop him from writing various notes on his classmates' quirks.

As the fighting finished, the students went back to the lockers to change while he went to the infirmary to have a look at his bruised ribs. Kaachan did always have a heavy hand, and while he only felt some dull pain now, who knew what could happen, it wouldn't hurt to go to Recovery Girl's office now would it?

…

…

…

"Thank you, recovery girl." Izuku said by the door, before closing the sliding door slowly and making his way to exit the school. The boy was mixing and matching some of ideas about martial combat and if his possible quirk had something to do with the tingling sensation on his spine. So distracted was the boy in his endeavor that he almost bumped into a slowly walking figure. His body moved automatically to avoid the slow walker and Izuku ended up face to face with Bakugou.

The blonde had been silent for the rest of the lesson and had ignored pretty much everyone that tried to talk to him. His eyes shifted to meet green orbs and the boy growled.

"The fuck do you want, deku?"

"Hey Kaachan, just passing by, don't mind me." Now that the thrill of combat and adrenaline were over, he could (supposedly) talk normally with his childhood friend like a human being, not like the aggressive fighter he had shown his schoolmates.

"Fuck off, you piss-ant. Worthless shit…" the blonde walked at his side, slowly grumbling curses after curses, some quite creative while others not so much. They walked side by side, no words pronounced between the two, just the noise of their shoes walking. As they came to a stop by a red traffic sign, Bakugou spat out a sentence.

"Had fun pretending to be a quirk-less shit back in Middle school, making fun of me as you were and doing it again now, huh?"

Izuku let out a tired sigh, before he tightened his backpack straps and ran a hand over his hair. "Look Kaachan, you might not believe me, but until a couple of months, I never thought I had a quirk, hell, still today I'm not sure if I have one or not, but there is one thing that is fully mine and will always be, quirk or no, and that is my will to be a hero." They had resumed their walk when the traffic sign displayed green, their pace an easy to match, yet no one wanted to approach the serious boys.

"I always admired how strong you are, how popular you are, how confident you are, your awesome quirk, even your damn father; you are everything I wanted to be, and so you became someone I wanted to reach and surpass, just like All Might. Even with the bullying, I withstood because in the end, you were awesome to me, no matter your faults. I shouldered everything that came my way, because I thought that if I did that, I could become stronger, just like you."

They passed by a convenience store, Izuku grabbing some strawberry mochi ice cream and Bakugou seemed content with a can of soda. They walked in silent once more, passing by a bridge and getting close to their train station. Eventually, both boys boarded a train and sat on empty seats before Izuku finished his treat and started talking once more.

"But then I saw my mom, what my depressive and honestly pathetic state had caused to her, and I decided to go beyond you, Kaachan. I wanted to reach the heavens, be the best hero ever not only to save people, but to put a smile back on my mother's face. Dad is gone, and will never come back, so I became the man of the house and I wanted to grow up, do something more. What kind of hero makes his mother sad or cry? I trained hard, Kaachan, harder than ever and I will keep training harder than anyone else, not only to surpass you, but to surpass everyone in your class."

The boys exited the train and continued walking, the city background now covering for their silence with its multitude of sounds and people. They continued walking until they reached a beautiful beach, the sun long gone and the starry night sky providing a nice backdrop to their silent conversation.

They walked down the stairs and stepped onto sand.

"Am I supposed to pity you or something, scrub?" Katsuki sneered, hands in his pockets and an uncaring attitude as always. He kicked a pile of sand away, as if the temporary construct had somehow insulted his presence. "Think your cheap ass story is going to make me cry and beg forgiveness on my knees? Guess what fuckface, I don't own you shit!"

"You never did before, Kaachan, but now you have to admit, I won in a fair fight against you. Acknowledge that fact Kaachan, the scrub you called Deku can now win against you!" Izuku rose his voice, fists clenched as he stared into the explosive teen.

"Hah, you want to try me, you shit-wank? You got lucky, as if a quirk-less nobody like you could win against me; but now you apparently have a quirk and want to be the new hot shit, but you refuse to fight using your shitty quirk!" Bakugou shouted, voice hoarse as if trying to hold back tears "You want me to say it, to acknowledge you? Then use your fucking quirk, prove it that you're not some loser extra that I have to protect!"

"Protect? You never protected me; I just learned to ignore what others had to say at me." Izuku pulled his red tie from his neck and wrapped the cloth around his right fist. "Don't try to play the good guy now!"

Katsuki let his backpack fall into the sand as he cracked his fists. "If some loser wants to say something, at least say it on my face and not behind my back, otherwise they can suck it and face it, I'm better than then!" The teen once more assumed his usual fighting pose of open palms, mini explosions already going off.

Izuku always tried to hold his emotions in check, keep then in control. He knew the world was harsh, but instead of complains, all you can do is to stand up and face it. He did that, trying to keep his cool every time something happened, but now he couldn't and he felt he shouldn't, he didn't want to bottle up anymore.

[ **Energy (One for All) is available and ready for deployment. Best options of preservation and power being analyzed. Progress complete. Distributing maximum safe power equally into the mainframe.]**

His feelings were about to burst and as once more both boys stared at each other, their convictions clashed, their personalities, their hobbies, their everything clashed opposite of one another, yet they were still "friends". As this came to clash, Izuku felt lightning spark from his spine, the sensation of power brimming from himself. He wished to cover himself in that aura of power, and such the action was done.

Red veins of light traced all over his body, illuminating him and bringing forth a new strength in him. The power stabilized and soon green lightning was sparking around him, his body covered in a sheen of light, the random green lightning arcing around him.

"THAT'S IT, DEKU! COME AT ME AT YOUR STRONGEST!"

Izuku smiled confidently, no sarcasm in his words as he cocked a fist back.

"Sure thing, Kaachan, you asked for it!"

They both charged against each other.

[ **Full Body Control (One for All) is active. Energy flow set at 5% spread to the whole mainframe. Mainframe is ready for combat state.]**

* * *

 **Next day**

 **U.A Academy Grounds.**

There was a commotion in front of the gates of the biggest hero school in Japan as a great number of journalists seemed hell bent on getting even a lick of information about All Might, the number one hero that was teaching at the school. The journalists tried different approaches and different students, but in the end they never managed to get anything out of anyone.

A journalist was frustrated at her lack of progress and when she saw a green haired teen approach the school gates with the school uniform on, she jumped at the chance immediately.

"What kind of lessons All Might teaches…wait what happened to your face?" she asked the teen, who was sporting a massive bruise on his left cheek.

"Sorry, but erh…well, you know." The teen tried to get away from the reporter, yet the lady continued getting closer and closer to him. That is until an annoyed voice barked out at both of them.

"Oi Deku! The fuck you're wasting time talking with these extras for here?" A rough looking blonde boy, sporting a similar bruise on his right cheek, passed the camera crew and beside the green haired one. "Come on you loser." The blonde continued walking, the green one now following beside him as they talked, the dynamic between the two a weird one as the green haired talked politely, while the blonde was rude and loud.

* * *

"Bakugou, you're not a child anymore, stop behaving like one and wasting your potential." Aizawa's tired and ruff voice scolded the blonde boy. The man simply craned his to look behind the blonde. "And you Midoriya, last time I checked, you weren't a reckless fool who would jump like that in combat. Your martial arts were sloppy and too rough."

"…tch, I know." "Yes, Aizawa-sensei."

"Now, we are going to start with the usual homeroom notices…is what I would like to say, but I will have to spring this on you all, sorry in advance." The whole class tensed at the man clad in dark clothing. The tension grew until Shouta spoke again. "Go ahead and pick a class president."

The tension immediately left the students, their relaxed demeanor culminating in a single thought. "Finally something school-like!"

As the students filled the class with noise and shouts, each one wanting to be president, Iida stood from the background with a speech about the sacredness of such an important role and how everyone was to consider what is meant to be a class president. Even while his hand was raised the highest.

* * *

 **AU. Notes.**

 **Done with another baby. I'm just about open to suggestions, but please don't shove anything too crazy in my hands. The golden star in this chapter was, in my not so humble opinion (I made the fucking thing), the fight scene, but hey I'm no fight choreographic professional, so maybe it came out horrible. Judge it and tape the answer on my corpse! Cause I've been sucked dry by this chapter.**

 **Pairings once more will be for the future, even when I have about ten lemon scenes being cooked on my head. For each girl I have in mind!**

 **Hey, did you know that frogs don't have gag reflex, just like snakes? Do you know what I can do with such tiny bit of information?**

 **If Momo can create anything as long as it isn't alive from her exposed skin, can she make a rubber "appear" when you are match-making her pieces (Huniepop sex references!)?**

 **If Tooru's quirk is invisibility, does your **** become invisible when you're doing her, or does it only appear as if you're trusting into thin air?**

 **OK ok, enough….for now!**

 **Back to the topic of Gamer Quirk. Here are some ideas I think would make the quirk seem much more lore friendly, while still making it a viable quirk. (Have in mind that due to the gamer ability being a mystical ability that can be tied to any and everything imaginable, we will have to nerf it to match the science in BnHA as even the most OP quirks in universe have somewhat of a basis in science, even it said connection is loose at best, locking at you Kurogiri and your Warping shit!)**

 **-Have the quirk be a mental type!** **one that manages your brain into organizing itself into a RPG like structure resembling a game, but all abilities are things humans can do. If you must go overboard with the concept and add some crazy shit like spitting fire, search how mythological creatures did so, like the scientific explanation on how dragons would spit fire.**

 **-** **Have it be All for one** **! The most OP quirk, the OJ "I have all the powers so you can't beat me with yours' calling card that can be used without hurting the plot or seemingly cheap (even though it fucking is). Anything can be justifiable by "I stole a bunch of quirks, mixed then all together and they became this OP ability to stack on top of the other Broken op ability I already have."**

 **-Have Izuku be a prototype of Nomu!** **One that hasn't had his brain fried out, but tampered with and due to Tomura's sick tendencies, he asked for your brain to be configured as a gamer interface, just to fuck with you.**

 **-Mechanization quirk** **! Just like Naruto's Ashura path Pain, make that bitch a robot, and if that don't work, make more robot until it works!**

 **-Or….you know, ignore everything I said and just give him the OP, OJ, Supreme, T-posing to establish dominace, Gamer ability!** **Why? Because I don't fuckin' own you, do whatever suits you, mate, just remember to wash your hands after you're done.**

 **Good night, good afternoon, good morning, and to everyone that reads this…**

…

…

You are a fagot!


	5. Chapter 5

As the cacophony of noise died down, the students paid attention to the tall boy wearing glasses, Iida. The teen commented on how holy and democratic the voting should be done and that they were not supposed to randomly choose a student president as the person would need to be capable for the job. Iida also had his hand raised the highest among his classmates.

"Dude, everyone will just vote for themselves, how would that solve our problem?" Kirishima, the boy in spiky red hair spoke in a casual tone.

"That is right, besides, it's too early for us to develop trust into each another." Asui Tsuyu, the girl with frog-like features, commented with her voice in a dull tone.

"That is exactly why we should have a vote; the person that manages to get more votes will prove to be truly appropriate for the job." Iida almost shouted, his hands moving in strange, yet hypnotizing patterns. "Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"Whatever, as long as you don't take too long, anything is fine." Aizawa said, already inside his comfy yellow sleeping bag and shifting to one corner of the room.

As the votes were tallied up, more and more names were written in the board, no one receiving more than one vote. After ten minutes, Midoriya's name got his third vote, right after Yaoyozoru that received two votes. The green teen was well shocked that people had even thought of voting in him.

"How-… I-I mean, why me?" The boy felt weird, as if someone had directed a spotlight on him. He walked to the front of the class, Yaoyozoru already being there and looking sideways at him. Izuku straightened his back and held his hands by his side in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking.

Some whines were heard, and even one rabid Bakugou wondering how Izuku had been elected, but the majority of the class was fine with the arrangement. Iida looked desolate nobody had voted for him, yet when one of the boys commented on how the glasses wearing boy wanted to be class president, the tall teen swallowed the news and sat down.

Aizawa just stared the duo of Izuku and Momo with bloodshot eyes. He blinked a few times and allowed for class to continue their normal progression. As lunch came by, all the students went to the cafeteria, and sat on their little groups.

Izuku sat by himself, eating a bowl of Katsudon, as he glanced a few times to the little notebook he had with him. He felt weight settle down on the chairs in front of him and looked up to see both Uraraka and Iida sit there. He smiled to them and they struck some conversation while slowly eating their meals.

As class became one of their subjects, Midoriya commented with them.

"I don't really know if this class president thing is for me, maybe I'm not ready for it…" His words were interrupted by a serious Iida and a bubbly Uraraka, who seemed more interested in scarfing down her bowl of rice.

"Nonsense! You are perfectly apt to the job."

"It's okay, you'll do a great job, I'm sure!"

"You are an exceptional thinker and your courage was displayed to us in the mock battle we had. The role of class president will fit you well!" Iida explained while picking up his drink. He took a sip and continued. "As heroes in training, those are qualities we need to cultivate and aspire to achieve."

"Wow Iida-kun, your speech is really proper and stuff! Are you from a rich family?" Uraraka bluntly asked, making Izuku feel a bit taken back due to her lack of…delicacy. Iida then coughed and looked away, a mix of shame and pride mixed in his face, making a weird frown.

"Well, I prefer not to brag about my family, but if I must speak, then yes, my family has been involved in heroics for some generations. I take it that you heard of the _Turbo Hero Ingenium_?" Iida asked the duo, making Izuku eager to talk.

"Of course! His hero work in the district of Hosu is famous and he is quite praised by the TV. It's said that he is unbeatable in urban fighting and chases, and although I feel that calling him unbeatable is a bit overdramatic, he certainly is a pro that stands out." Izuku spoke in a half fan boy and half in analytic, making Iida hold his nose high.

"Well-spoken Midoriya, such a paragon of justice is a set example for all of us to follow. I truly aspire to become like him, after all I live with him! He is my brother!" Iida smiled as he talked about his brother.

 _Well, it looks like Iida-kun has someone he wants to impress. How nice…_

As the teens continued their meal, their conversations followed after it, but were then interrupted by a loud siren. Izuku was immediately on guard, hours and hours of WarMallet39.K had driven into him that loud noises meant either trouble on base or enemy attack. Uraraka almost choked on her meal and Iida stood stiffly at the sound.

 **SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED! STUDENTS, EVACUATE IN ORDERLY FATION, EVACUATE IN ORDERLY FACION.**

Students quickly rushed from their seats, crowding the exit as many tried to hurry away due to the alarm. Iida managed to catch the attention of one upperclassman by luck, his weird hand gestures showing his confusion better, coupled with his face and the effect was certain.

"What does security level 3 mean?"

"It means someone invaded school grounds. That hasn't happened in years! Now, hurry up and evacuate!" The male student rushed into the mass of people trying to push their way out of the cafeteria. Uraraka and Tenya almost were dragged with the crowd, yet they lucked out with Izuku standing atop one of the tables and pulling them away from the crowd with his deceptively strong arms.

 **[Muscles tensed and ready for active strenuous use. Reinforcements ready to be deployed to joints and muscles. Recent Energy intake has been registered and resources are being properly placed.]**

Izuku held both his friends in a tight grip, pulling them from the growing crowd of students; the panicky mess of teens was quite unstable and frenetic. The green teen pulled the duo to stand atop the desk as he glanced around to try to find a better alternative than the mess that was the exit doors.

"Thank you Izuku-kun, we were in quite the pinch there." Uraraka thanked him, scratching the back of her head.

"As expected of our class president, a swift response to an unplanned predicament." Iida's hands chopped at the air.

Izuku continued looking around, "It was nothing guys, it's just basic strategy to gain hold of high ground to better view your surroundings." He commented, his eyes noticing movement on the school grounds: there were a bunch of reporters rushing in with cameras and microphones, their march quite a bit slow as they examined and recorded any and every inch of the buildings, in hopes of getting a scoop on something.

The green teen pointed to the glass, his friends following the silent suggestion and catching the reporters bothering both Present Mic and Aizawa-sensei with absurd demands and questions about All Might. The teachers looked pissed off, Eraserhead in particular, but the scruffy man dressed in black was the one seemingly holding Present Mic from blowing the press away with his quirk.

"It is only the press. How fortunate, now we can tell the rest of the students and…" Iida looked at the panicking students and realized that his plan would not work so easily. He tried shouting his message, but the students paid little attention to him. "With everyone panicking it will be difficult to convince them that everything is fine. Perhaps the teachers could get the student's attention, but it looks like they are busy with the press…what to do?" _How would Midoriya or my brother escape this predicament?_

"Iida-kun?" Izuku touched the taller teen on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Can your engines make a lot of noise?"

"I'm not sure, maybe if I were to stall them, but…" Iida tried to imagine what Izuku was planning. His calf engines were not enough to catch the entire room's attention and the longer they took, the chance of someone getting hurt increased. Iida traced the room with his eyes, looking for a spot where he could get a great deal of attention and found the exit sign just above the doors perfect. _Now how to reach there…?_

As Iida ran through ideas on his mind he almost missed Izuku closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The green teen focused on his internal energy, the live wire of lightning that was settled on his spine ready to answer any order. He craned his neck sideways; a few cracking sounds pleasurably emitting from his neck as the energy spread out and focused on both his arms, especially at his hands which sparked with green lightning. _This should be enough to get everyone's attention._ Izuku grinned excitedly at his efforts.

 **[Energy (One for All 5%) is being focused on limbs (Arms). Muscle response and durability have increased and now allow for an increased usage of energy of 10%. Adjusting power output.]**

Izuku felt double the usual power flow to his arms, his grin grew into a very excited one. He reared back his arms, his friends curious at his newest display of power. They weren't ready for the noise as he slammed his palms together; creating a sharp noise and a small wind wave that caught the attention of all students.

"Calm down already! It's just the press, what are you all freaking out for?" He all but shouted to the sea of students. Recognizing his tone came out a bit too strong, Izuku coughed lightly and pointed to the windows of the cafeteria. "Aizawa-sensei is already taking care of everything, so let's calmly evacuate and avoid hurting someone." He climbed down from the table, feeling a bit coy at all the eyes looking at him.

Uraraka and Iida also climbed down and followed him as the student body returned to their previous action, now much more calmly. Iida looked and the back of his fellow classmate and felt some jealousy at the display. _While I waited for too long and increased the chance of someone getting hurt, you displayed true skill and acted quickly. I see I still have much to improve. Just you wait Midoriya, just you wait!_

The green teen was occupied with waving his hands to get rid of the warm feeling of the impact, while his mind was already running through a few ideas. _I can spread the energy evenly and get a longer lasting boost of strength or I can put everything into a single blow and release massive impact. Can I move the energy anywhere?_ He tried pushing the power his hand once more, but with all the moving and students bumping into him, focusing was a harder than what he expected. _Better try this at training with Aizawa-sensei. I still want to ask about his fighting style with the immobilizing scarf and_ …he bumped into another student… _Ok evacuation still happening._

Soon the students had moved to the waiting room for emergency situations, where they waited further instructions. Izuku passed the time by scribbling down a few notes on his ability, Uraraka asking periodically what he was working on while Iida commented about his running regime. Izuku took a few pointers and asked if it would be okay for the two of them to run together, to which Iida nodded in his usual overly serious way. Uraraka tried to get into the program with the boys, but admitted that her stamina wasn't the best.

* * *

As the students of 1A returned to class to continue the ceremony to officially present their Student president and vice, they were oblivious that there was another commotion happening, this time at the U.A entry gates as the police made sure the press exited the school campus.

While that happened, there were three people standing in front of the corroded metal gates. One of those was well known as the school's nurse, Recovery Girl, who in the company of a hero wearing a space suit get-up and a bear/mouse/panda in a business suit. The trio stared at the partially destroyed gates with a sense of foreboding.

"What do you think this was meant to be?" Recovery Girl asked with seriousness clear in her voice.

"A crime for sure, but also a declaration that something big is about to happen. Let's hope that we can overcome the dangers that are to come." The mysterious, yet adorable creature spoke in a soft tone, hands held behind his back akin to a man wondering the mysteries of the universe.

* * *

 **Next day.**

 **After Lunch**

"Our schedule for Hero Foundations for the day will supervised by a three-man team of me, All Might and someone else." Eraserhead explained to the class, his tone as monotonous as possible. A student, Sero Hanta, asked the activity of the day. "To be a hero no matter the weather or circumstance, the delicate Trial of Rescue"

The students' voices got rowdy as soon as Aizawa stopped talking, as the teens commented on how probably the test would go. Kaminari complained about the difficulty of the situation, Kirishima told him to man up and Asui stated that water environments would favor her grandly.

"It is entirely up to you if or not you want to wear your costumes as some might not be adapted to the task so choose and get ready soon. As the training area is far away, we will take a bus. That's all, you have fifteen minutes." Aizawa pressed the control to display the case of costumes and exited the class.

 _This is it…Another training to become a pro-hero! I'll work hard!_

 **[Mainframe preparing for strenuous activity. Adrenal Boost is ready to be deployed. No damage or malfunction detected on the frame. Energy (One for All) is ready for use at maximum allowed power (10%). Maximum energy output (100%) is not recommended due to overload of energy and possible damage to the mainframe.]**

"Why are you in gym clothes, Izuku-kun?" Uraraka asked Izuku as the boy fixed his gloves in place and let out an excited breath. He pulled out his phone from his red utility belt and started checking out marks as he constantly looked up and down, checking on his classmates.

"My costume got ripped in my battle against Kaachan, so I sent in a better sketched design to the school's support company. I was kinda hoping to be allowed to go there and see what they could add to my costume, but Aizawa-sensei said to not worry about it."

Everyone was wearing their costumes, and while Izuku was the odd one out with no costume on, it didn't mean he was mismatched. The deep blue gym uniform fit him rather well, not being constrictive or too loose, the black protection pads on his elbows and kneecaps added extra protection and his red shoes and belt gave a nice contrast that was pleasing to look at.

Iida seemed rather content to be assigned as a helper by Izuku, if the whistle and the orders for organization were anything to go by. _Iida-kun is excited as well huh?_

The enthusiasm would be better appreciated if the seating arrangements were side by side like the taller boy hoped for.

"There was no point!" Iida complained as he sat on the big seat together with Kaminari being in the other ledge next Aoyama in shining purple-ish armor, following with Mina in her wildly colored suit and him at the ledge. The pink girl teased the taller boy about his stiff and overly formal procedures and Izuku couldn't help but pity his friend.

Izuku hummed to himself the soft tone of a jazz music when he was brought out of his musings by the voice of the girl next to him, dressed in a fully green skintight suit with black lines running on her arms.

"Midoriya, I always say what is on my mind, no matter what, ribbit." The statement came out of nowhere and left Izuku unable to formulate a response.

"Ah, well…sure, A-asui-san…" He was cut by her.

"Call me Tsuyu-chan." He didn't know how to react to that. The frog girl turned to face him, her derpy face and continuous smile were charming, and dropped another comment. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might."

"Y-you think so?" He managed a response as he looked at the celling of the bus, deep in thought. "Well, I kind of trained really hard to be here and All Might is an inspiration for me. These bouts of strength are something recent, so even I am not too sure on how to deal with it. There is still much I have to figure out and I have much to work towards." He trailed off, not realizing the looks of his classmates.

"Well, I'm kinda jealous of simple Enhancer types like yours; they are flashy and attract a lot of fans. My 'Hardening' isn't bad per say, it just wish it would look cooler!" Kirishima continued the conversation, raising his arms and showing the effects of his powers to everybody else.

"I think your quirk is awesome, Kirishima-kun. It has lots of uses and is definitively the quirk of a pro! I made a list for situations your quirk would be ideal, you could definitively get public appeal!" Izuku answered back to the red haired boy, pulling a small notebook from his belt and showing a sketch of Kirishima, as well as a few ideas on costume upgrades and plans of action. The red haired teen ogled the notes and looked at Midoriya with surprised eyes. "You got all of that just by looking at my quirk once? Man, you are really smart! I never thought about hardening my entire body like that! I could be the ultimate shield!"

"I mean, with your quirk, it's only natural to want to know the limits of your toughness. But it could also be somewhat dangerous." Izuku said, the comment making Kirishima show a confused expression. The green teen then turned a few pages until he found the one that had 'ideas' written at the top. "Look at it this way, no matter how tough you are; it won't be of use if you can't move or are too slow to protect, let's say, a hostage. Does it hinder your movements?" Izuku asked the red haired teen, eyes shining with the prospect of being able to gather more data about his classmate.

The conversation continued, the teens comparing the effects and looks of their abilities. As Mina jabbed at Aoyama due to the consequence of over-usage of his Navel Laser quirk, Kirishima spoke once more.

"But if you want strong and flashy together, take a lot at that lucky corner over there." The red haired boy pointed to where Bakugou was seated with Jirou at his side, who seemed content with ignoring everyone in favor of her phone, and Todoroki who was sitting just behind them in stoic silence.

Katsuki made an annoyed sound and looked away, preferring to look outside, after which Tsuyu threw a barb at him. "Bakugou-kun always has this angry look on him; he is not going to be popular."

The explosive boy rapidly leaned front and shouted, "Bitch! I'll be popular in no time!" at the group, startling Jirou who looked very annoyed by the action. "See that?" Tsuyu pointed at the teen, sticking her tongue out for comic effect.

 _Getting teased by classmates, that is how the world spins right, Kaachan?_ Izuku laughed internally.

Laughter emerged from the back of the bus, where Uraraka was giggling and Momo looked definitively not pleased by such profanity. _How uncouth and vulgar conversation!_

* * *

 _Well, it's bigger than home that's for sure._ Izuku's thoughts were clear on his face, an expression shared by many of his colleagues as they looked at the multitude of terrains and rescue situations. Just looking by the entrance it was possible to see a destroyed area to simulate a landslide, cliffs to serve as mountain rescues, a gigantic pool close to a water slide that let rubble slide into the water and create waves, and close by an urban area engulfed in fire.

A person dressed in a spacesuit themed costume was standing in front of the entry arc waiting for them; the hero was instantly recognized by Izuku. Rescue specialist, Space Hero no.13. As he remembered the details about the hero, Uraraka gushing about the hero by his side, the man started on explaining the facility they are at.

Izuku saw Aizawa-sensei walk up to 13 and they both exchanged a bit of dialogue, with Aizawa seemingly bothered by the lack of a certain loud, ever smiling, musclehead of a hero. Thirteen showed three fingers to Aizawa and the teacher let out an annoyed sigh, mumbled something about irrationality and proceeded to give way for 13 to start his lesson.

"Before we begin, there is something that must be said…" Thirteen started lifting one finger, and then continued adding more to the list. "I'm certain that all of you know, but for formality's sake I must inform you. My quirk is called Black Hole and no matter what material gets sucked in the vortex, it will be turned into dust." The pro let the students digest the bit of information before proceeding.

 _A powerful quirk for sure, but one that is dangerous to use if Thirteen were to miss or not have enough control over it. Perfect for helping people in disasters, but also a deadly tool that would leave no traces of anything behind, something perfect to villainy or a recipe for disaster._

The green teen realized he had mumbled his thoughts out loud, if the looks Uraraka had been giving him were anything to go by. The boy looked around, expecting his classmates to be annoyed at him, yet none were. The students had serious faces, as if in realization of a major truth.

"Exactly so, good job Midoriya-san. Any quirk has the potential to be used either for good or to cause harm. On past lessons with Aizawa you learned the current limits of your strength, with All Might's trial you understood truly how dangerous your quirks could be, and now you will learn to have absolute control over your abilities. Heroes we are, but don't forget that you're also humans; one mistake could be fatal not only for us, but to those around us."

"Your quirks exist to help others!" Thirteen finished his speech and did a bow to the students, who all clapped with enthusiasm to the lesson. "That's all. Thank you all for listening so patiently. Let's learn how to be the best heroes possible!"

Eraserhead, who was leaning against the railing, coughed to get his student's attention. "Let's start already. First things, you will…" he cut his own speech, eyes trailing into a black and purple smog that appeared in the middle of the training center. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and got a sharp glint as a hand appeared out of the smog.

"GET TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" the pro hero shouted, hands moving to grab the scarf and goggles hanging on his neck. "THIRTEEN PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

The class didn't get why Aizawa was so nervous, which was apparent when Kirishima tried to stroll close to the black clad hero. "What is that sensei? Something like the entrance exam?" the red haired teen would have continued walking, were it not for the pro raising his hands at him and Izuku grabbing his right shoulder.

""THOSE ARE VILLAINS/They are villains!" Aizawa shouted, goggles already in place, while Izuku stopped his classmate from getting in the way of the teacher _. I recognize some of those guys from TV._ _Mummy, Butcherer, Alien Menace, all of them are villains with charges in theft, assault and murder. There is no way U.A would let them row free on school. What has happened?_

* * *

"We have Eraserhead and Thirteen, but it seems All Might has yet to show himself. Was the information not right?" the purple smog emitted a baritone voice, the yellow eyes scanning the room and failing to find the Symbol of Peace.

"Oi oi oi, we went through all the trouble of getting a huge mob to deal with the captains, and you tell me All Might isn't here…" the supposed leader of the villains, a seemingly young man with a lanky appearance, hands all over him, including his face, and cerulean hair, spoke. "Maybe…if we kill the kids…he shows up?" the man casually said the ominous sentence, making many students flinch.

Izuku immediately tensed up, feeling cold shivers run up his spine. He fixed himself in a fighting stance a waited command from Aizawa. His classmates were all tense, some even berating the villains for their bold attack on the facility.

"Thirteen-sensei, are there no alarms for intruders?" Yaoyozoru asked the space themed hero.

"O-of course, they should have sounded by now…" the response was cut by the serious voice of Todoroki Shouto.

"They must have someone with a quirk capable of messing with the alarms. Are they attacking other places or only here? This was carefully planned otherwise there would be no point on attacking a class."

As more villains poured in from the purple smog, the students tensed further. Eraserhead craned his neck sideways, and grabbed a hold of his scarf. "Thirteen, evacuate the students and try to get ahold of the school. Kaminari you too, use your quirk and try to bypass the villain's and contact the U.A staff." The blonde teen staggered an answer. The black clad hero then walked slowly towards the descending stairs, scarf poised in hand for combat.

"Sensei, are you going to fight all of them alone?!" Izuku asked, worried tone clear on his voice. "Your fighting style is not suited for large groups and even if you erase all of their quirks, there is still too many!"

The man scoffed at the student. "Don't worry Midoriya; a hero always has more tricks up his sleeve. Thirteen, I'm counting on you." With that said, Aizawa charged the stairs, running like a man possessed by the devil in the direction of the villains.

Combat soon ensued, the teacher quickly subduing the first row of villains that made a firing squad. Too bad that before they could fire, their quirks were already erased, allowing Aizawa to bind two bulky villains together and slam their heads into each other. A villain covered in stone charged the hero, only to get punched in the face and stagger backwards, allowing his feet to be bound together by the scarf on the hands of Shouta. The hero dodged a blow coming towards the back of his head by leaning on one foot as he brought the other to kick his attacker in the torso, using the momentum to throw the stone villain into the crowd.

As Eraserhead stood surrounded by enemies, none which were willing to simply charge ahead after such show, the villain covered in hands loudly complained. "Pro heroes are so troublesome." He finished by scratching his neck slightly.

Izuku tried to commit every move the pro did to memory, but he couldn't allow danger to fall upon his classmates, it was his job as class president to guarantee their safety. The green boy, helped by the ever so eager Iida, called for the students to evacuate. As they turned to the door, suddenly the purple smog appeared ahead, looming and blocking their way to exit the building.

"Greetings, heroes in training. I'm afraid I'm can't allow your escape." The baritone voice of the man would fit more a jazz singer instead of a villain, but Izuku digressed. "I apologize for the sudden invasion, but such an opportunity to extinguish the Symbol of Peace wouldn't present itself so easily again. Is All Might not present due to sudden chances? Well, you will have to excuse us…"

 _Killing All Might? Do they know of his weakness? How? That is a closely guarded secret? Do they have some special weapon or a powerful quirk user? But killing All Might, is such a thing even possible? I mean, it's All Might, right?_

Izuku stood in his fighting stance, ready to respond, but as he glanced backwards, the teen saw Thirteen preparing an attack. _The villain is obviously gaseous, so Thirteen-sensei's quirk will surely be effective and_ …Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as two forms rushed the villain, Kirishima and Bakugou. "NO!" Izuku shouted as the duo attacked the villain. A swipe from Kirishima's hardened hand and an explosive blast from Bakugou hit the gaseous smog.

"Gotcha now, but you didn't see that one coming!" Kirishima barked at the smog, which rejoined and reformed with no visible problems.

"That was dangerous, but such is expected from the top students." The man was clearly not damaged by the attack. Thirteen shouted for the boys to get away from the villain, but before his warning paid due the villain's body expanded more and covered the majority of the students, Izuku included.

 **[DNA entry detected. Analyzing sample proteins and mainframe's skin that was exposed to quirk factor. Analyzing options to null foreign effects on the mainframe. Creating resistance to quirk effect (Warp). More exposure needed to null effects.]**

* * *

It took less than once second for Izuku to come out of the purple smog and the teen found himself being thrown into bare dirt. _The Land Slide zone?!_ He immediately rolled to avoid injury, coming to a stop in a fighting stance. The smog expelled no more students as it dispersed.

 **[Mainframe has entered combat mode. Adrenal Boost/ Reinforcements (joints)/ Energy (One for All) are ready for deployment. Heart efficiency set to 115% and respiratory system to 123%]**

The teen barely had time to acquaint himself with the new environment, villains coming out to meet him, aggression clear on their eyes.

"We lucked out into some nice meat didn't we boys?!" One of the villains, a bulky man with spikes coming out of his arms, said to the other villains in a haughty tone.

 _My only hope is to regroup with the others to make a better stand against the villains. For now their numbers are manageable by myself, but if it increases I may be in trouble!_

Izuku wasted no time in small talk. _Make the first move when they think you are weak_. He was already in full combat mode, the prove of it being his fist meeting the villain's jaw, the blow falling the man akin to a lumberjack felling a tree. The villains were stunned by his action, which allowed him to kick the floor and rush ahead. A small cloud of dirt rose as he charged another villain, this time a woman with an obscene leather outfit.

The boy flanked her and jumped high, his red boots coming to meet the back of the woman's head. Her instincts kicking in, she ducked under the sweeping kick that would have knocked her out for sure, the wind rushing over her head violently. She made to grab his leg with her sharp claws but the boy had other plans, meaning a spinning axe kick. He planted the woman into the ground and stared ahead at the other villains, some coming towards him while others ran to somewhere else where fighting was happening.

Izuku grabbed one leg of the the female villain with both hands and began spinning to build momentum, which after three full spins he released his cargo into a group of charging villains. He sped to their side, skidding to a stop and kicking a small cloud of dirt. The villains, a matching duo in red and black skin suits, ate dirt before being knocked unconscious by backhand blows from the green speedster.

The numbers attacking him were thinning out, none quite adept to deal with the rushing teen. One of the bigger villains, a man with a shark mask and a meat cleaver, waited for the right moment.

Izuku on the other hand was having a blast putting his training into use. _They have no coordination or strategy, trying to overwhelm us with numbers. Are they really planning to kill All Might?_ His line of thought was interrupted as he had to dodge the sharp cleaver thrown his way. _Shit!_

The teen managed to twist his body and get out of harm's way, the cleaver only nicking his right arm and making him wince at the small cut. He directed his eyes at the villain still in a throwing position. Coincidentally, the man was also one of the few standing villains.

 _Wanted to train this one a bit more before trying it out, but this will have to do_. Izuku let out a breath before charging the villain.

"Getting confident are we? I have eaten punks tougher than you for breakfast, squirt! I will wring your neck like an orange!" the rough man shouted, the remaining villains, four masked man in jungle themed costumes, surrounding him to finally get back at the boy wiping their asses.

As Izuku got close, he went and punched the villain in the torso. The blow barely affected the shark masked villain, who wind up a blow to hit the smaller teen. Izuku ducked under the blow and kicked the man on the back of his right knee, making him drop lower. The green boy didn't waste time and punished the villain's mistake in letting his guard open.

"Lariat!" The clothesline move hit the villain in the nose, a crunching noise happening as hardened muscle met the nose cartilage. The man was dropped down, not passing out, but too busy holding his broken nose to be of any resistance.

The remaining villains stopped and looked at each other before nodding and fleeing the area. They ran towards the lower part of the Land Slide zone and got involved in the brawl over there that seemed much easier than facing the vicious teen.

Izuku was about to give chase when his felt the scent of ozone in the air get way too strong as someone shouted " **Indiscriminate 1.3 Million Volt Shock!"** and the area lit up as lightening sparked to life in the lower zone. The boy had to close his eyes due to the brightness of the attack, and he hoped it had been one of his classmates. _Better check that out!_

The green teen made his way to the top of the cliff zone he was at, which allowed him to see some of his classmates and a great number of villains passed out, smoke coming out of their bodies as the smell of ozone was strong. On the lower cliff he observed Yaoyozoru and Kyouka coming out from under a blanket as Kaminari was still on the middle of the defeated villains, his hands doing some odd movement as he stared dumbly into the air.

I'm glad they are okay. Izuku let out a relieved sigh, almost stopping his powered state. As he checked the state of the battlefield in search for any remaining villains, the teen's eyes glanced over the vice-class president, her bare chest calling his full attention. _I-is that-t…_

* * *

The girls were having a discussion, Kyouka slightly flushed due to the situation as Momo's costume was reformed over her body, covering her before anyone could get a peek at her. She shuddered at the thought of Mineta grinning like a pervert, eyes glowing as he tried to get a better view of her.

"Let's get zappy-boy and get together with the others. Hopefully they are okay." Jirou hoped to get the heat off her face by the time they got with the others. Momo followed her as they hoped to get a look on the entire field before deciding a better plan. Unfortunately, they hadn't checked the field where they (Kaminari's blast of electricity) defeated the villains. One hand shot out of ground, emitting lightning around it, a villain exited his hiding spot, rushing the blonde boy.

"Drop the weapons or blondie here gets a one ticket trip to the afterlife." The villain had one arm holding Denki and the other pointed to the teen's head in the shape of a pistol, electricity sparking on his hand.

The girls were caught by surprise and had no choice but to drop their weapons and raise their hands up, less their teammate get hurt. The villain moved his neck sideways, letting out a few cracks as he tightened his hold around the boy.

"You must be the one jamming the emergency signals." Kyouka started conversation.

"Getting me to talk will earn you nothing, girlie. Shit, this whole thing was a bust. How can a bunch of criminals get their asses handed to them by a few kids?" The man spoke more to himself than anything else. Finding it an opportunity, Jirou let her earlobe jack slowly move to plug in the sonic amplifiers on her boot. However, before she could complete the action, Kaminari's teeth clacked together as his jaw moved rapidly, effect produced by the villain's finger being touched on the boy's jaw. "Think I am dumb or something huh? I told you, you move and he gets it! Maybe I need to fry his brain for you to get my message."

The girl's eyes widened as more electricity arced; now covering the entirety of the villain's arm, as he clenched his hand into a fist and made to touch Denki's head. "NO!" Kyouka shouted while Momo acted, trying her hardest to make an insulated rope fast enough to throw it at the man.

The world seemed to crawl to a stop for Yaoyozoru, her eyes picturing the fist connecting and harming or worse, possibly killing her classmate. In her heightened state, her eyes captured a blue blur jumping from the higher cliff behind them, a green mop of hair being the recognizable feature that allowed Momo to identify class president Midoriya falling from the sky like a comet, his entire body glowing lightly as green lightning arced over his entire frame. There was a fierce expression on his face as he fixed his position in the air, both legs slightly bent as his feet seemed to lock in position.

The world returned to normal speed to the girl, a thick length of insulated rope exiting from her left as Midoriya approached the villain's back like a bullet. The man turned his head backwards, sensing danger approaching. His instincts weren't enough to predict the following as both of Izuku's red boots slammed into his shoulder blades, a pained shout muffled by his helmet exited the man's mouth as he let go of the blonde hero trainee and dropped to the ground, a great noise sounding over the area, followed by a cloud of dirt rising from his embrace with the dirt.

A dull "smack" and a cracking noise emitted from the cloud of dust that was slowly setting down. Kyouka quickly grabbed Kaminari, the teen looking a bit shaken by the situation. Momo had the insulated rope ready to restrain and capture the villain in case the man had defeated Midoriya. As dust settled, the scene of Izuku shaking his hand to get rid of the pain as he had punched the villain's helmet at the back part, where it was the strongest, presented itself to the other teens.

The green haired teen had one foot on the villain's back while he checked over the state of his hand. He did motion with his fingers and concluding that neither his fingers nor his knuckles were broken, the boy glanced towards his classmates. His eyes had softened up and he had a relieved expression seeing as Kaminari had gotten out of the scuffle with seemingly only a slight headache and a dirtied jacket, seeing as he had been dropped into the ground when the villain let go of him.

Izuku let his eyes trail to Kyouka, checking the girl's situation. Finding her okay, if only a bit roughed up, he directed his eyes to Yaoyozoru to make sure the girl was safe. The girl in question was coming towards him, action that made him remember of her previous state of undress. He blushed up a storm, cheeks heating up as he looked to the side, hoping to avoid her now questioning glance. The villain under him groaned and tried to move, issue that Izuku fixed by delivering a harsh kick atop the man's helmet, rocking the man and making him stop moving once more.

"A bit rough, don't you think?" The girl asked, bringing out more insulated rope out of her arm. She used the rope to quickly bind the villain and make sure he wouldn't be moving soon. Momo removed the man's helmet to make sure he was okay, whereas Izuku put his fingers on the man's neck to check for a pulse.

"When my blood gets going, I kinda go overboard sometimes. Adrenaline high and whatnot." Izuku tried to play cool, but he couldn't look the girl in the eyes as he confirmed the villain would be okay, if slightly concussed. The only major problem the man would have was going to be a headache. "If you say so." Yaoyozoru replied, finished with binding the villain and standing up to appreciate her work. Izuku used the chance and picked the villain's helmet up, putting it over his own head, if only to distract himself from the image of the girl.

A HUD came to life inside the display, showing him that the emergency signal over to U.A was now passing freely and that the heroes were now alerted of the invasion on USJ. Another relieved sigh escaped Izuku's lips as he removed the helmet and looked over to where Momo, Kyouka and Denki where. "That guy was the one messing with the emergency lines, now that he is out the cavalry is coming to our rescue."

Relieved expressions washed over on the girls, as Kaminari continued doing his little weird dance and say "Wheeyy". Giving the field a look over in hopes that he hadn't missed anything, Izuku let go of the helmet and approached his classmates, hoping to get a better look on the entire field and meet with the rest of his class. He spotted a number of them over on the entrance, where the black and purple fog had separated them.

He continued watching the camp, his brow furrowing in concentration as he searched for classmates in danger. Managing to find Asui and Mineta together at the edge of the flood zone, safe and sound, Izuku shifted in place when, at the edge of his vision, he spotted a scene happening.

The girls by his side looked at his increasingly worried expression, Momo creating a binocular to find whatever was making Izuku so worried. The tall girl dropped the lenses, her eyes covering her mouth in horror at the view. Kyouka quickly grabbed the lenses, wanting to know what had the duo so shocked. The vision made Jirou weak on her knees: Aizawa was pinned down by a hulking beast, the muscled villain holding the hero's face quite forcefully. One of his arms was bent out of shape as the other had muscles exposed on the elbow area, all of this happening as the supposed leader, a lanky man with blue hair and hands covering his body, was talking to the pro.

Izuku clenched his fists tightly. _There is too much distance between us, one jump wouldn't cut it and they would see me coming. That villain is big and bulky, so a sneak attack seems useless_ … His thoughts were cut of as the leader of the villains stopped talking to Aizawa and turned around looking at…Asui and Mineta at the edge of the Flood Zone, looking at the conflict.

 _He wouldn't…._ His chain of thoughts was oh so wrong when the villain rushed the duo. _Bastard! I won't let him hurt them! Consequences be dammed!_

 **[Energy (One for All) being focused on inferior limbs (Legs) for enhanced speed. Energy usage upped (10% to 30%). Risk of damage is exponential.]**

 **[Warning! Energy usage is over the safe recommended level. Deploying reinforcements to joints. Internal damage threat still imminent! Deploying morphine into bloodstream. Adrenal Boost has been deployed. Heart and Lung efficiency set at 150%. Chance of overheating the mainframe is eminent. Cooling system is being deployed.]**

Izuku crouched down in his place and got ready for the dangerous jump. He only had one chance at this, else his friend would probably get killed at the hands of the villain. Green lightning crackled and arced with intensity over his body, his fingers digging into the dirt and his body feeling way hotter than what he remembered. He tensed his leg muscles and shouted.

* * *

Yaoyozoru always considered herself someone prepared to face anything that came her way. Her strict education and upbringing gave the girl a truly deep fountain of knowledge that allowed her to always be on top of whatever game she chose to be. Be it academics or physical activities, Momo was proud to say she was number one. She had entered UA, the top school for forming heroes, by recommendation, so suffice to say, Momo felt pride in her accomplishments.

She always knew that the path she had chosen was a hard one. As such, she always made sure to be on top of her game. The first day of school showed that her efforts had paid off as she placed first, even among strong competition like Todoroki, who was Endeavor's son, Bakugou with his explosive quirk and even Tenya, who was part of a family well known in the hero community.

As days passed and classes ensued, it was clear that while her class was full of people with talent and quirks worth top rank, she excelled among the top five, coming in first. Yet, when election for class president came up, she had been passed by Midoriya Izuku, the plain boy ending up being class president, with Momo ending as vice.

He had been quite the surprise for her. His plain looks were a surprise on day one, when he showed his overwhelming strength in the ball throw test. Midoriya continued surprising her, his plain looks not matching the stamina and strength he displayed when performing his exercises. His performance in the mock battle had also been something unexpected as he matched Katsuki's viciousness with calculated movements. The somewhat nerd looking boy was a puzzle for sure.

On their way to USJ, Izuku displayed his calculating and analytical mind when he explained in many different ways a hardening quirk could be used. Some ways even Momo hadn't truly thought off.

With the villains' attack on the students, Momo had little time to think of anything besides in how to defend herself, and so did her best with her classmates, Jirou and Kaminari. She managed to cook up a plan and defeat the attacking villains, but got cocky and overlooked the possibility of a hidden villain. Had Izuku not arrived on time, maybe a life could have been lost today.

She didn't meant to scold him about the harsh way he had subdued the villain, the response had exited her mouth more out of the need to relieve herself of tension than to reprimand him, yet he apologized and explained himself, blushing for some reason and avoiding looking at her.

She felt somewhat bad, thinking she had intimidated her fellow classmate and class president. Technically she should be reporting to him, as he was the superior in the situation, seeing as Aizawa-sensei was currently battling against the villains. While Momo busied herself with tying up the villain, Izuku did his own thing, examining the helmet he had cracked with one punch. _He packs a mean wallop, wouldn't want to get hit by that for sure._

He informed that help was on the way and went to check on their classmates, attitude worth of class president, and looked over to where the rest of the class was present.

As she joined him, Momo couldn't help but stare at him. His expression got worried over something, so she made a binocular to check what had gotten the teen so worried. She thought she knew the dangers being a hero implied. She had been dead wrong.

Momo didn't know when she had dropped the binocular, horror clear on her face from seeing her teacher mangled. The thing that brought her out of her stupor was the war cry emanated from Izuku as he charged in, doing what none of them were ready to do at the moment, being a hero.

* * *

The dirt under him cracked and caved in as he pushed off and headed to save his classmates. The distance from the Land slide to where his teacher was located was of at least 150 meters, yet he managed to cover that in seconds. The leader of the villains was closing in on Asui and Mineta, which made Izuku grit his teeth. His legs were screaming bloody murder at him for his abuse and he felt his body grow hotter and hotter, unbearably so.

Just like a few minutes ago, his boots landed like a bullet on the back of the hulking villain, but the beast seemed unfazed at the attack that had dropped the previous villain. Not wasting time, Izuku propped himself over the beast's shoulders and jumped off, reaching the blue haired villain in the blink of an eye.

"Take on this, you bastard!" the teen punched towards the villain's head. The man had little time, only managing to bring one hand up as Izuku smashed a straight into the man. The blow lifted the man from his feet as he was thrown backwards and skidded to a stop close to the beast, the hand hiding his face being blown off by the vicious punch.

Asui, who had a panicked expression, blinked once. Her stomach dropped down like lead when she realized the close skip she had with death. Her wide eyes fixed into Izuku, the teen had dropped on one knee, panting and groaning lightly.

"A-re you-u okay, Asui-san?" Izuku managed to ask, breath short as he panted heavily. He also was cradling his right hand that was bleeding. _Is this his quirk?_

 **[Damage detected on mainframe, cause: unknown quirk factor. Analyzing genetic material and phagocytizing particles. Quirk factor: Decay detected. Creating resistance…]**

"Y-yeah, ribbit." Asui shakily responded.

"Good. Grab Mineta and get ready to run." Izuku panted a bit more before rising from the ground and entering a fight stance. He quickly discarded the corroded glove on his right hand and searched for bandages on the pouches of his belt. Once he found them, he wrapped them over his bleeding wound and threw the rest of the bundle to Asui, startling the girl. "I'll need you to be ready to grab Aizawa-sensei and get away!"

 **[Deploying morphine into bloodstream. Lowering energy(One for All) usage and rest are recommended for mainframe's most optimized recovery. Damage into lower limbs is eminent. Reinforcements are losing efficiency!]**

Izuku could feel his leg muscles pulsating, his bones felt like cracking and his heart beat was a thunderous noise on his head. He fixed his stance and stared at the villain. The lanky man was whispering to himself like a madman while apologizing to the glove on the ground. The cerulean haired man stood from the ground and shakily grabbed the glove, putting it on his face once more. "I'll kill you for that one! Noumu, wring his neck and bring me his corpse!"

The hulking beast snapped its head towards the man. Hearing the words, it growled and released the hurt Aizawa. Izuku got shivers on his spine when the dead eyes trailed on him and he immediately acted. _I need cover, now!_

The boy used his current leg strength to swipe his feet harshly on the ground, raising dirt and dust for cover. Izuku turned back and grabbed Asui's hand and put Mineta under his arm, using the last of his strength to dash into the direction of his injured teacher. Not a second after he had grabbed his classmates, something ridiculously fast sprinted beside them, missing the mark by centimeters due to the dust, and plunged into the waters behind them.

The dust was blown away as the creature named Noumu passed them with ridiculous speed. The trio of teens widened their eyes at the column of water that was raised as due to the creature's charge. _He hits me with that speed head on and I'm dead, no second chance!_ Izuku scowled, using the opportunity to dash to his teacher.

The cerulean haired villain charged at the trio, intending on cutting them before they met their objective. Izuku pushed Asui and Mineta towards Aizawa as he himself skidded to a stop, the villain doing the same. _Good, at least he is unto me and won't attack them now. His quirk is dangerous and there is that monster over there that is just absurd! Is he the weapon meant to kill All Might?_ _Maybe if I play smart and focus on dodging, reinforcements will reach in time._

"Noumu, stop playing around an-…" The leader cut himself short when purple smog formed at his side, the yellow eyes of Kurogiri forming to meet the villain's. "Shigaraki Tomura, it is time to retreat. The one responsible for jamming the emergency signals has been taken out and the pros already have intel that someone invaded their facilities. It is better to retreat when there is still chance." The baritone tone of voice of the man conveyed information that was honey for Izuku. Yet the teen felt that the warp quirk user was hiding something.

The villain, Shigaraki, seemed irked by the statement, if his sudden tremors and hands busily scratching at his throat were anything to go by. "Ahh ahh, how useless the troops we brought with us are. But if the kids are on the level of this one right here, then maybe it is…ahh this isn't how it is supposed to go." The man calmed down somewhat, letting his arms hang by his side uselessly.

Izuku was tense. The situation had developed into something good, he supposed. Asui and Mineta had already picked Aizawa and were bringing him to the stairs leading up to the others. Meaning he was the only one in the middle of the frying pan, with three of the strongest villains around him.

 _With the pros arriving, they will retreat for sure_!

"Well, it is game over." Shigaraki declared. _Go away already!_

"Might as well bring a souvenir to remember. Noumu!"

The beast was atop Izuku before he knew it. Eyes widening at the event, the green haired teen acted on instinct. He tried to perform a backhand strike, letting his energy explode as it hit. However before he could charge up, his right hand was grabbed by the beast. Desperate, Izuku cocked back his left hand, which was also grabbed before any damage could be dished out. The grip of Noumu was firm, not allowing Izuku to move from his spot. For the first time in a long while, Izuku let this expression paint his face. Fear!

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

His brain entered overdrive, trying to figure something, anything, to allow him to escape his predicament. His thoughts were cut short as Noumu clenched the hands grasped around Izuku's. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, the green haired teen trying hard to hold them back.

- _ **A hero is someone who can break out of a pinch to save people.**_

Izuku let the words resonate on his mind as he brought his head closer to one of the hands Noumu had on hold. _I'M A HERO!_ The teen bit down on Noumu's hand with all his strength, yet the monster ignored the action.

The villains, Shigaraki and Kurogiri, watched the scene with narrowed eyes. "What disgusting sight, heroes trying so hard to live. Come on hero, do something more elegant." Shigaraki taunted.

Izuku bit down harder. His instincts were telling him to do so. _I will trust in the heroes and do everything I can do, they will arrive, they will arrive…_

 **[Enhancing teeth enamel with calcium and fluoride. Focusing power on jaw bone and muscles.]**

His teeth grinded on the rubbery skin of Noumu, yet Izuku kept on doing it. His effort paid off, the skin on the area he bit broke and blood entered his mouth, the teen frowning at the metallic taste. The wound lasted three seconds before it vanished, leaving a surprised Izuku.

 **[High amounts of quirk factors being introduced. Genetic filing DNA sequences. Samples being analyzed. ETA Eighteen hours. Samples present error on the DNA and RNA protein coding. Cause of the problem: forced addition of quirk factors into unsuitable frame and forced activation of protein make up.]**

"Noumu, wrap this up, we need to retreat!" The hulking beast kicked, hitting Izuku in the belly. He almost vomited, and dropped onto his knees, spent and tired. The beast let go of one arm and cocked it back to punch the teen…

 _ ***CRASH***_

" **There is no need for fear anymore!"**

Those words lightened a flame on Izuku's heart.

" **Why you ask? Because…"**

Shigaraki darkly stared at the entrance, where a humongous blonde had blasted the doors off their hinges.

" **I AM HERE!"** The symbol of peace was there and he didn't look happy at the situation. His face held a furious expression and as he observed the situation, his eyes trailed into Izuku.

"How great, he really came, Kurogiri. I told you that if we tried to kill one of the kids, he would show up hahahaha!"

All Might didn't fell for the taunt. There were still a couple of villains to take care. He rushed past them, leaving afterimages. The remaining number fell without being able to offer resistance.

"Noumu, take care of him already!" the leader pointed to the blonde hero, the beast releasing its hold on Izuku and charging All Might.

Izuku almost crumpled on the ground. He was tired and his body hurt all over. He could almost feel his bones cracking under the strain he had put his body under. There was only so much he could do running on adrenaline. But there was still something to do. Now that All Might had arrived, he had to get out of the hero's way. If he stayed here and got captured once more, Izuku would only be in the way.

He looked up to see his hero supplex the beast with the force of a bomb going off. The shock wave almost blew the teen away. Seeing the villains focus elsewhere, Izuku made his way a bit far from the reach of the villains, but still close enough to come in aid of the hero. How was he going to help he had no idea, he was thinking on it.

* * *

As dust settled, the scene of Noumu having half his body entering a portal and the other half exiting another one just under All Might came into view. Before the villains could act on this advantage, ice rushed on the ground and covered Noumu, holding the beast back from piercing the hero's side.

Izuku's head whipped to the side, finding Todoroki. All Might slipped away from the attack and backed off. Words were being pronounced, yet Izuku couldn't hear them. He felt his heart accelerating, the wild thumps ringing loudly in his hear.

 **[Mainframe has Overheated. To avoid further damage and keep body functional, safety measures are being forced: Genetic entry analyzes are being put on hold. Energy (One for All) level is being brought down (30% to 7%) to allow frame to cooldown while still operational for combat. Heart and Lungs efficiency have been brought down to 95%. Cooling efficiency set on 145%]**

 **[Damage (cracks on bone mass) has been found on: Femurs, right ulna, left tibia. Exhausted state of mainframe. Repairs and optimization require rest and nutrient intake. Morphine still active.]**

Exhaustion washed over Izuku, but the teen could at least hear what was happening again. He was sweating bullets, but forced his body to move and get close to Todoroki; the duo color haired boy acknowledging Izuku with a nod.

Noumu simply moved with no regards for its frozen parts, resulting in them breaking from his body, yet not a drop of blood flowing from the wounds. Kurogiri recollected himself while Noumu simply regenerated his lost limbs, a sight that was both impressive and gruesome. Shigaraki started gushing about the creature, but before he could command a second attack, a bullet hit tore through his shoulder, making the villain grunt in pain.

Kurogiri quickly moved to protect Shigaraki, but explosions were heard, which meant only one thing.

"Just try to protect him you fuck, I'm going to bring you down like the bitch that you are!" Bakugou flew into the scene, hands slamming on the metal contraption around Kurogiri's neck and slamming the villain into the ground. The concrete ground quickly caved in under Noumu, only to be filled with ice seconds later, freezing the beast once more until the waist. More bullets tore the air and hit Shigaraki, avoiding vital spots and hitting the villain in places like the upper and lower arms, legs and feet, bringing the man down into a bloody mess.

Izuku glanced towards the entry stairs, the image of UA's finest teacher and pro heroes was truly a sight to behold. Midnight, Cementoss, Snipe, Vlad Kind and many more had come into the rescue.

"What kind of table turn is this!? This is cheating, you're not allowed to do this! How come, how come! It's your fault, All Might! This sort of combo attack isn't something you heroes are allowed to do! Kurogiri, do something, NOW! NOUMU!"

The creature tore its upper body with no regards for itself, an image that turned many stomachs. It quickly regenerated and rushed Bakugou, intent on killing the boy, who was viciously holding Kurogiri. Katsuki only felt air displacement and suddenly he was beside Izuku and Todoroki.

Free to move again, Kurogiri rushed to aid Shigaraki, wrapping his purple smog around the villain.

"Oh no, you won't!" Snipe fired more shots into their direction. Hands of concrete rose from the ground, closing in on the villains. "Noumu, kill All Might and that green haired brat!" The last of Shigaraki's voice was heard as the warp gate closed off. Noumu rushed All Might, intend on accomplishing his task, but the beast was thrown aside by a powerful shockwave, courtesy of Present Mic. The concrete around Noumu rose once more like it was alive, wrapping itself around both legs and arms.

Another wave shook the beast to its core, whereas All Might rushed the villain, swinging his fists in blinding speed. " **This is the teamwork of the greatest heroes in UA. Feel it in your bones and understand what these words mean.** " The punches from the number one hero were the fastest anyone had seen. " **PLUS….ULTRA!** " the last punch from three hundred was the strongest, smashing the beast's face and severely damaging the ground around Noumu. The ground cracked and rose up around both of them, showing just how powerful the blows delivered into Noumu were.

The trio of students were shocked still under the might of the pros. Izuku let his knees hit the ground in exhaustion as he admired the work of the pros. _Teamwork, power, speed, battle prowess… pro heroes are amazing!_


	6. Chapter 6

After the event of the villains' invasion on USJ, the students had gotten a day off, which Izuku took advantage to its fullest. He had been behind some projects and had some work to do.

That situation brought him to his current place, the living room's couch. He sat there with his computer on his lap and a notebook, working on what he had been neglecting for a while, his costume. Izuku loved the one his mother had made for him, it was a proof of her love and trust in his future as a hero, but he couldn't ignore the facts: it was homemade.

Not that there was something bad itself with it being homemade, but the costume hadn't been able to stand one full mock battle before becoming tatters. There was only so much a single mother could accomplish with civilian items and their income. This was the reason that Izuku was now in search of a better material to work into his costume. The teen rubbed the area on his arm where he had been nicked by the villain's blade. _Some extra protection would be appreciated for sure._

His entire search met minimal advance, seeing as most materials were expensive and unsuited for his fighting style. The few materials that could work for him were, unfortunately, outside of his reach due to both monetary reasons and law restrictions. Since being a hero had become a profession, lots of industries also wanted to cash in on support items and gadgets, which meant exclusive access to materials for them, leaving the civilian populace behind. Control over such materials was also strict by the government.

They wouldn't want any wannabe hero without training get their hands on Titanium-steel alloy and make a suit or something like that, or worse, villains getting their hands on it. Midoriya let his thoughts wander to those options. He searched for a little longer for more options, but eventually wandered off to watch news about international heroes. He took inspiration and worked on a few designs, both to himself and to his classmates, seeing as some ideas wouldn't fit him, but would work wonderfully in play with other quirks.

 _-Sigh-_

The green haired boy put his computer aside and stood up, stretching his sore body. He had visited Recovery Girl after making sure the rest of the class was okay, but after only healing the worst of his injuries, his cracked bones, the old lady shooed him from her office, saying that he should let his body heal on its own and that he shouldn't be careless just because she existed.

He took her advice to heart, and after eating a full course meal, courtesy of one worried Mrs. Midoriya, he had crashed down on his bed and slept the entire night. His body was awfully unresponsive, but he pinned it under the stamina drain that were yesterday's events. He patted his growling belly and went to the kitchen in search of something fulfilling.

After heating his favorite meal, Katsudon, and spoiling himself with it, the green teen went to his room in search of his phone. Unlocking it, he checked the few messages he had gotten. One aggressive text from Bakugou, asking if had dropped dead or something, a cute message from Uraraka, an awkward text from Tenya, who was asking in his unique, round-about way, if he was safe and lastly, All Might, who send a very _heroic_ text about courage and determination. He responded the texts with different variations of "Yes, I'm fine", after which he stopped and realized an important factor.

He had texted a girl.

 _Wow, that's a first! Should I have answered with something more elegant? Or maybe simple is best? What do I do? What if she hates the way I wrote it or something?_

The questions floating on his head kept Izuku awake the entire night, as he spun on his bed countless times wondering about the answers.

 **Meanwhile, at Uraraka's apartment.**

"Oh hey, that dress looks cute. I wonder if Mina-san thinks the same." The girl said out loud for herself. Being the only resident of the apartment allowed her a few luxuries most her classmates wouldn't have. The girl checked her phone out of curiosity, in which she saw her text to Midoriya had been answered. _Looks like Izuku-kun is fine after all. Oh, my show is on!_

* * *

 **UA School Campus, Next Day.**

 **A-1 Classroom.**

Conversation followed as normal before the start of classes, with the teens wondering who was going to be in charge of homeroom, since their teacher was injured.

Izuku scrolled down pictures on his phone as he drew some details on a costume found on his notebook. As the school bell rang, the students sat back on their places and waited for the substitute teacher.

Pocketing his phone and fixing his table, Midoriya waited for the arrival of the teacher. As the door for class opened, the teen widened his eyes and stood up from his table, pissing off Bakugou with the noise of the dragging chair.

"Aizawa-sensei!? Should you even be back here? Aren't you wounded up and…" Izuku was cut off by the aura the mummified hero gave off. Shouta moved ever so slowly to the teacher's podium, after which he glared once more at the green boy.

"Sit down Midoriya. You're still too young to be worried about me. All of you should concern yourselves with the incoming trials ahead." That gathered the attention of the class as tension slowly filled the air. Some students were nervous, others looked confident to face whatever came their way. "U.A's school festival is just around the corner for you all." The teacher's muffled voice was still loud enough to be heard, after which everyone face dropped hard.

"That was way too tense for such a normal announcement!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Conversation exploded back as the class talked about their expectations for the festival. Izuku looked pensive over the situation.

 **Lunch period.**

"Uooohhh, I can feel my excitement grow bigger and bigger with this event!" Iida declared, his hands doing their weird moves as always. "What do you think, Midoriya? Are you excited as I am?!"

Izuku reeled back, a bit surprised by the enthusiasm of the tall student. "Yeah, I know…still, it's best to prepare accordingly and…"

"Izuku-kun, Iida-kun…" Uraraka spoke while emitting a scary aura. _What the heck is that? Where is the bubbly Uraraka-san?_ "We will definitively win this…No, we need to win this for sure, Oryahhhh!" The whole class was taken aback by the sudden competitiveness emanating from the normally cheerful girl.

The trio of Izuku, Uraraka and Iida made their way to the cafeteria, a sudden idea popping on Izuku's mind. "Hey Uraraka-san, why did you decide to become a hero?"

"Money."

Izuku almost fell flat on his face, not doing so due to avoid dirtying his uniform. He looked towards the girl, her face conveying shame after her straight answer. "W-well, it's something a bit more complicated…y-you see…" Her words started to become jumbled and messy, the girl playing with her side bangs to try to alleviate some shame.

Tenya immediately started doing some hand gestures, his hands moving at a speed you would think his arms also had engines. "There is no shame in wanting a better life for one's self and as such…" Izuku zoned out the long speech, thinking a bit on the response of the girl. _I guess it's a natural response if you suddenly ask something like that. Maybe she is ashamed to answer, better not prod further._ As he was about to say something to try to improve the mood, All Might suddenly appeared out of the corner.

" **Hello young Midoriya!** " The hero only showed part of his body as he leaned on the wall and displayed a wrapped lunchbox. " **W-would you like to have lunch with me?** " The pro hero asked.

Like a gut punch, Izuku instantly responded. "What kind of Dere-dere character are you supposed to be?!" Immediately after answering, the teen slapped his hands over his mouth. Would his friends find him lame for playing lightnovel games and knowing about such a character type? To avoid more shame, Izuku only nodded to the blonde hero, bidding his friends bye as he accompanied the pro.

The duo walked silently to the teachers' breakroom, where All Might deflated in a puff of vapor, becoming his frail self. Both grabbed their lunches and started eating in silence. Izuku was still awkward in the presence of the hero, but he figured he would start conversation. All Might had, intentionally or not, helped Izuku with training.

""S **o**..""

"You go first All Might." "No no, go ahead young Midoriya, speak your mind."

…

…

…

"Okay…so, here goes nothing…" the boy sighed and took a deep breath before staring at the hero directly in the eyes. "Why have you called me here, sir?"

All Might's hollowed eyes stared into Izuku's green orbs. "I couldn't help but notice, young Midoriya, that you have been displaying quite the power, ever since you enrolled into school." Izuku felt something heavy settle on his stomach. "On our first encounter you told me you were quirkless, but outside of your practical entry exam, the subsequent tests have shown the staff otherwise. I'm not calling you a liar, young Midoriya, but there is something not explained here."

Toshinori knew he was playing dirty, but he needed the teen to run out of options before he explained One for All and the responsibility he had put on the teen. Izuku needed to realize he wasn't some sort of late bloomer or that his power had come out after the intense training he had subjugated himself with. The hero had worked on desperation, entrusting something upon the shoulders of the teen without the boy's knowledge. Their relationship wasn't the most stable, dropping a bomb like this would surely shatter any conviction the teen had left on him.

Izuku looked uncomfortable under the stare of the hero. His mind entered the state of overdrive that allowed him to process information at ludicrous speed, yet he could come up with nothing to explain his strength. Maybe he had been abusing his luck, attending UA normally and ignoring the problem with his sudden not-quirkless-ness. Tears burned on his eyes, yet Izuku refused to cry in front on his hero. Yes, All Might was still a hero Izuku appreciated, even now.

For his entire life he thought he was quirkless, and now destiny had sprung on him a quirk in the likeness of his hero. Something that made him happy and angry at the same time. Someone whom he had worshiped his entire life had told him to give up on his dream, only for latter in the day tell him the exact opposite. For months Izuku had given blood and sweat on his training to prove a quirkless person could become a hero, only for him to awaken a quirk in the middle of the exam.

His heart ached and the tears were harder to hold back, yet Izuku did so. He lifted his head and locked his eyes on All Might, only to waver under the look of the blue orbs of the Symbol of Peace of Japan. His lips quivered and he tried to speak, but before so the pro lifted one hand and sighed. _I am a real bastard for making a child go through this._

"Young Midoriya, there is something I would like to share with you. Would you mind accompanying me to Recovery Girl's office?" The deflated man observed the teen tremble before him, face down, the boy mechanically followed the blonde hero as they made their way to the infirmary.

Reaching the infirmary wasn't difficult for Izuku, the teen had been here for quite a few times already. All Might himself was lost, just following the teen. He hadn't got the layout of the place yet, but was working on it.

The duo knocked on the door, sliding it open after receiving permission of the grumpy lady inside.

"Good afternoon, Midoriya, All Might." The older woman greeted. "What can I do for you today? Don't tell me you are injured again, boy?" the woman asked while tapping Izuku on his legs a few times with her cane.

"Nothing of the sort! Young Midoriya and I came here because we need some testing done. Would you mind if we borrow your time for a while?" The hero explained before any trouble happened. The old lady glanced between the two of them, before sighing and walking back to her desk. "Sure, sure, go ahead and sit down over there or something while I get everything ready."

Izuku mechanically moved along All Might, his mind drawing a complete blank on how he would explain his situation. He was so out of it that was startled when a needle poked the vein on his right arm. He looked at it and to the hand holding it, Recovery Girl looking at him with a calm smile. Izuku felt some tension leave his body. He sighed and offered his best smile back, only managing a strained expression.

"I will run a few simple tests and by the end of the day we will have our results. Relax Midoriya, you'll do fine." The elder reassured him once more, before shooing him as per usual. "Toshinori, stay back for a bit, please."

The hero flinched. He was just about to exit the room together with the student and reveal the real situation when the dry tone of the woman hit him. He slowly turned back to her and stiffly walked close to her desk. "Young Midoriya, go ahead and head back, I need to…eh-h..talk? with Recovery Girl here! Don't worry about a thing, young man, and focus on your studies!" Toshinori tried to encourage the teen, yet his efforts seemed to pay little result, as Izuku just nodded back and exited the room.

"Ah, you are such trouble, did you know that? Recklessly giving the boy a power he can barely control, and then springing a trap like that… You're makin' me back hurt." The elder let out some accent on the end, but her tone suggested clear annoyance at the blonde hero. The man sagged down, hands running through the length of his hair in hopes of taming the golden locks.

"I know I committed a harsh mistake and certainly jumped the gun on this one, but you can't fault me, can you? You surely felt the heroic drive in his eyes and the way he trains- ouch oh..why are you hitting m-me?" The syringe shaped cane was wacked on the head of the hero twice.

"All I saw was a teenager on the verge of despair, thinking he cheated his favorite hero and now he thinks you probably are arranging for his expulsion. You shouldn't be pulling stunts like these, Toshinori!" even while angry and ranting, Recovery Girl went on her job, putting the sample she got of Midoriya's blood into a centrifuging machine, while another drop was put between two sheets of glass and under a microscope. The woman was going to rant once more, but as her eyes laid on the blood sample, her expression turned serious.

Yagi was following her with his eyes and as soon as he saw her expression change, the hero was beside her, waiting answers.

"Oi Toshinori… who are this kid's parents?" the tone shifted inside the room. Recovery Girl narrowed her eyes in concentration, her voice inquisitive and leaving no space for questions.

"We have their information right under his profile. If I'm not mistaken, his mother has a weak form of telekinesis while his father is said to have a fire-breathing quirk. There is nothing abnormal about them, why? Have you found something else?"

"This kid…I need the test to confirm it, but I'm pretty sure about it." The elder distanced her eyes from the microscope and let out a heavy sigh. Following by removing her helmet, the woman rubbed her eyes tiredly and directed her glance at the blonde hero.

"You are sure about what?"

"He's got a quirk." The statement was something the number one hero wasn't ready to receive.

"His genetic makeup isn't something you would see in a quirkless kid. Here, have a look." The elder lady shifted her chair way, giving the blonde hero some space. The man moved in silence and looked over on the lenses.

All Might, aka Toshinori Yagi, wasn't a biology expert, so he didn't know what he was supposed to be on the lookout for. As far as he was concerned, there wasn't any abnormality on the blood sample he was seeing. "See the red blood cells? Their number is higher than average, which in itself isn't anything alarming, but when you check the white cells and the platelets, that is when the change is big!"

"I'm sorry, but I still can't understand where this and Midoriya's supposedly quirk fit together."

 _ **SMACK!**_ Rang the noise of the syringe cane hitting the blonde on his head.

"Fool, didn't your pay attention to what I said?"

"Biology wasn't my suit on high school?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"His immunity system is constantly on the lookout for anything that could be considered foreign, eliminating it and adapting to better face it next time. The high amount of platelets is a sign that his body is repairing itself with absurd efficiency. I've only seen samples like this in my own blood and on heroes like Regenerator and Light Fairy."

"But then how did something like this pass over on his medical bill. His profile clearly indicated quirklessness, the boy himself firmly said so on our first meeting!" The hero was growing worried. There was something dangerous about this, something very familiar.

"As I said, I need the confirmation of the other exams to really confirm it, but the most important detail that we need to take care is how to break the news to the boy."

"…w-well…"

 _ **Slap!**_

"W-Why did you do that-t?"

"Something tells me not to rely on your plans, Toshinori!"

* * *

Izuku was out of it for the rest of the day. When school finished, he was mechanically walking back home. The teen stopped at when the last sun rays of the day reflected on his face, the boy cringing at the orange light hitting his eyes. He looked sideways, the vision of the clean beach greeting him.

Izuku settled down on the steps of the stair leading to the sandy ground and pulled his earphone, plugging it on his phone and listening to the soft jazz he was so accustomed listening to when he felt down, the music always had calmed his nerves without fail.

The boy let his thoughts wander as the rhythm of the current music slowed to a crawl. His quirk…it felt so strange thinking about something he hadn't had before, yet he had been using the strange power without restrain, because it felt so good. Being powerless for so long and now having something that he had desired for so long…the boy felt truly conflicted.

 _I always thought that if I had a quirk, I wouldn't be bullied. Everything would be fine if I had a quirk. Would that really work? Ahh, this is too troublesome!_

Izuku stood there for a while, just basking on the afterglow of the setting sun. As the night fell and darkened the skies, the teen rose from his seat and brushed the sand off his pants. _Too much going on too fast. First the school festival in three weeks and then All Might goes and drops a bomb like that. I need to let out some steam and think about this latter…_

The teen made way for his home, never perceiving the frail man looking at him from a distance.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetie!"

Dropping his shoes at the entrance, Izuku hugged his greeting mother. He spared her a glance, seeing her workout clothes, and sent her a questioning glance.

"Oh this? Well, there is quite some time mommy doesn't visit the gym since my baby decided working out by himself was more efficient, and Mitsuki-san has invited me to her yoga class." The matriarch of the Midoriya household was in a hurry was Izuku's conclusion, seeing as his mother was practically bouncing in place. The army of pillows following her also gave away her enthusiasm.

" _Auntie Mitsuki?"_ He exclaimed, surprised, as he went about collecting the fluffy floating warriors. "Haven't talked with her in a while…how is she doing?"

Inko finished putting in her sneakers and picked her gym bag. "Mighty fine! Considering she is Bakugou's mother, you can see from where he gets all his energy." Her joke wasn't lost on him. The slim mother checked her wrist-watch quickly. "I need to hurry or I'll get late. Come here…" Inko spread her arms, the motion one that made Izuku raise his eyebrows. "My baby is going to reject my goodbye kiss?"

" _Sigh_ …fine fine, here..." He responded to her quick hug and the kiss on the check. Affection between the two had grown. Izuku didn't like to admit, but he loved being spoiled by his mom. Since the official divorce two years ago, their dependence on each other had grown and solidified. He would never do anything to hurt his mother's poor heart, she was his anchor and safe point; so many times he felt like giving up and curling into a ball, yet every time he remembered her, Izuku would grit his teeth and go ahead, struggles be dammed.

He watched the woman exit the apartment, waving at him as he closed the door. He went to the kitchen, his dinner ready and warm over on the table. Fried pork with ginger and steaming white rice. _The food of the gods!_ He mused as he sat down and enjoyed his meal with the tv as background noise. The usual news, some aspiring hero doing deeds over on the city, talk-shows about certain heroes, commercials announcing some totally useless product, All Might propaganda, and the most interesting of the bunch: investigation on the murder of an intern side-kick in the vicinities of Hosu.

Done with his meal, Izuku turned the TV off and headed to his room. He dropped his backpack and headed to take a shower. Feeling refreshed, the teen sat in front of his computer, seeing the screen display his favorite game, WarMallet 39.999K. Izuku had completed all the modes the game had to offer, knew each challenge and had used every ability combination possible. The game had been one of his safe havens, where he could let loose and not worry about anything.

His plans for the night were playing it once more, challenging himself with some absurd requirement and enjoy it. Yet ever since he had fought the villains at USJ, the game had suddenly become monotonous, the enemies too stiff, and most of all, Izuku missed the adrenaline pumping on his blood, the sense of danger present on battle, the emotion of saving his classmates.

Izuku paused his ongoing match. Honestly he had already won it, the usual tactic of starving the enemy of supplies and crushing their desperate offence was one of his most used tactics, the most reliable when playing Domination. _What is missing?_ He leaned back on his chair, raising his hand and looking at it. He tugged on his spine, the familiar feeling of grabbing a live power chord running on his hand as green lightning arced over his entire body. _What are you honestly?_

 **[Full Body Control (One for All) is active. Running at usual capacity (10%)]**

The teen closed his computer and let his thoughts wander once more. School, responsibilities, training, quirk…

…

…

* * *

His mother had returned home safe and sound, the sound of her entering her room made Izuku awaken from his unexpected nap. He was in deep thought about…things, and he wanted an outlet. He wanted to stop thinking for a while. His head turned to look outside the window, the darkened sky unusually attractive for some reason.

His glance turned back to the closed computer and he huffed a bit, opening his pc rather lazily and carelessly. His half-way done match still stopped, his character finishing an opponent with a stomp, but as the teen looked over the character and his armor, he had a wild idea run on his mind. _No way, that's way too crazy…_

Before he knew what he was doing, Izuku ditched the sweat pants he was wearing in favor of a sturdy pair of jeans. He grabbed a black undershirt and threw a green hooded jacket over everything. He wrapped his hands in the tape he used to train before putting on his training gloves, and then he rummaged his closet in search of a medical mask. Having the thin white cloth over his mouth, Izuku stood in front of the mirror in his room.

 _I look so silly! What the heck is this getup? Did I develop chuunybiou* syndrome or something?_

His shoulders slumped and he hung his head over. He tried striking a pose like All Might, proud look and puffed chest, instead, he looked even more idiotic. _Where is that book, maybe I'll get an idea for my costume._ He shed his "costume" and returned to his sweat pants, giving his dresser a once over in search of his book.

After twenty minutes and much rummaging, the green teen managed to find his so famed book. "Introductions to Basic Engineering" was staring back at him. The thick book was something Izuku had bought long ago in hopes of better understanding the "exo-suit" of the characters in WarMallet. Of course, at the time the book was too hard for Izuku to grasp, so he had stored it away and ended up forgetting about it.

Of course he would never dream of building some ridiculous power armor, but hey, a quirkless child could dream!

The trivia of his game had been super interesting, so Izuku had tried getting into engineering to better understand the designs and what was all the techno-babble the game introduced to him, but at the time he kinda failed badly at it. _Maybe I can understand something now? Hopefully I can get at least the basics._

Izuku glanced at his bed clock on his desk, 02:37 A.M.

 _Yeah…tomorrow is a better idea._

* * *

To Izuku's surprise, the following day went on as it normally would. The classes went about the same, none of the teachers giving him weird looks or classmates commenting on his supposed expulsion. He supposed that was a good thing, but there was this doubt on the back of his head, that at any moment All Might would burst through the door, grab him by his neck and toss him out of UA school grounds like a dog.

The next week went by at a hurried pace, signs of nervousness already present on the majority of the class. The school festival would be the chance of a lifetime for any of the students to stand out and appeal to the crowd of pros that surely would be watching the event.

The green teen spent his free time training his body. Mental exercises were done in between his workout sessions, together with the heavy load of homework that Aizawa had been dropping on them. Tension was somewhat high in class, everyone trying their best to acquire any information on their classmates without giving away their own.

Needless to say, Izuku had been one of the most frequent targets. Yaoyozoru was also harassed quite a bit, as was Todoroki. Nobody tried their luck with Bakugou, his outstanding personality being a major factor in it. I

The green teen, being the class president, had a restricted access to the students' profiles, which he used to his full advantage, gathering a good amount of info on his class. Unfair? Izuku preferred to call it "Resourcefulness".

Izuku ended up filling an entire notebook on his classmates, their quirks, personalities, and likes. Although private information like home address and family information was off the rails for him due to obvious reasons, that didn't meant he couldn't work with what he had.

All of that resulted in Izuku staying up behind class as his classmates went home. Iida offered to help in whatever he could, imagining that the green teen was working on some project for class. _Sorry Iida-kun, but I'm not willing to lose to anyone._ He quite easily managed convince Iida to work on his long strides.

As Tenya left to do his usual laps, Izuku continued his working on his plans. He fully focused on counter strategies and how to avoid the heavy hitters.

 _Kaachan will surely rush ahead and block anyone that tries to keep up with him. His explosions will give him an advantage on mobility and fighting power. Better keep my distance from him and either get ahead or stay just behind him to avoid getting noticed._

 _Todoroki-san is hard to predict. Doesn't talk much in class and is stoic most of the time. His ice and fire allow for a perfect combo and are powerful in long range combat. Need more notes on his behavior to plan a better approach against him._

 _Iida-kun is level headed, but naïve and gullible. Speed is his forte, but he doesn't seem to be the type that can handle pressure. The best plan against him is to either annoy him during the event or play on his serious nature to make him overthink things and lag behind. Plugging his exhaust pipes probably would work, but risks to his health are too great for something like that._

 _Yaoyozoru-san is… the best way to counter her is…Ahh not good, I'm remembering the USJ thing…_

As much as Izuku wanted to ignore and play it off as his body being dumb, he couldn't forget the scene. He was a healthy teenager so things like these were normal, right? He groaned and hit his forehead against the desk. He was behaving just like Mineta, having perverted thoughts about the kind and capable girl. He tried focusing on something else, his writing hand moving by itself as he tried to led his mind into another line of thought.

Unfortunately (and unknowingly) for him, a hormonal teen with a quirk that controlled entirely his body, hormones included, worked in two ways: the conscious and the subconscious. And right now the teen's quirk was under the subconscious command, meaning that his body was running on a boosted auto-pilot.

 **[Hormonal production (Testosterone) is increased due to notable excitement. Increasing Blood Flow to nether regions, quickening Heart Beat and Blood Pumping efficiency due to excited state (Arousal).]**

His hand moved across the few empty pages left on his book, the boy desperately trying to focus on anything else besides the increasing pressure building inside his pants, kanji being written at an impressive pace. Izuku used his left hand to wipe the sweat forming on his brow, nervous at the uncomfortable situation.

"Hey Izuku-kun, you still here!" Uraraka's voice startled Izuku, the boy suddenly standing up and making his chair drag and fall.

"H-hey Ura-raka-san…what-t are y-you doing h-here?" Izuku managed to bumble out a sentence, twitchy hands closing the notebook he was writing on. He tried to not focus on the bubbly girl's face, his fear of her noticing his weird state. He really needed to let out some steam.

"Well, Iida-kun went home really fast, saying something about training and stuff, and when I asked about you he said you were still here working on a class project. I wanted to ask if you wanted to take the train together." Ochaco asked, tilting her head cutely to the side, making Izuku sweat even more. _Please don't look at me with those eyes, Uraraka-san!_

 **[Suitable female has been detected. Increasing hormone production (Testosterone) and secretion. Blood Pumping efficiency has been increased to 125%]**

Izuku turned his back towards the girl, afraid she would perceive the visible bulge. He tried making hundred excuses that would convince the girl to leave the room, none fully forming before more heat built up. He let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to the girl. "W-well, the thing is…I'm a bit busy in a…ehh…personal project, yes…and it needs quite some time. I wouldn't want to impose on your time Uraraka-san, with the school festival incoming you surely have a tight schedule." He managed to get cohesive sentences out by staring at the wall behind the girl.

"You see, I kinda don't actually. I don't know on what to train and seeing as you're really smart, I wanted your opinion on it. I can wait for a while, think you can help me out?" The girl had a cute blush on her cheeks at the request.

Think of anything else, anything else will do for now! Mello- arhhg, no! Come on, come on…

"Both of you!" a gruff and annoyed voice came as if a miracle for the teen, making the duo turn towards the source. "Stop loitering around the school grounds and go home already, school is over!" the slumped and badly in need of a shave Aizawa-sensei, aka Eraserhead, made his mummy like appearance present.

"Oi, did you think about something rude right now?" The teacher didn't look half as intimidating, that with covered head to toe in bandages, yet his aura still made shivers go up Izuku's spine.

 **[Arousal has been negated due to non-exciting individual being detected. Returning to Mainframe's stand-by settings.]**

"Midoriya, somehow I feel like I'm being insulted by you."

"EH? No way sensei, in fact I feel like thanking you so much right now!"

"I haven't done anything deserving of it, now scram!"

""YES SIR!""

The teens exited the classroom and made their way down the corridor.

"Midoriya!"

The teen turned around. A book was kicked towards him, stopping at his feet.

"Your petition was accepted by principle Nezu. Read that book and if you manage to pass Power Loader's test we can allow you to take extra courses with the Support Class. Keep up the good work." It felt more like it bothered the scruffy man to talk, but Izuku was going to take the compliment, or so he categorized the words of the injured pro.

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei!"

* * *

"I didn't know you were interested in the Support Class." Uraraka commented, keeping her pace with Izuku. The teen smiled, thinking about how he would modify his costume once he got his hands on it.

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby I meant to get into a while, but never had time to spare. Besides, upgrading and enhancing your costume hands really fun." His smile showed how much the teen seemed into the idea. Ochako stared at his expression, the aura of confidence and pride the teen displayed was inspiring.

The duo entered the station and bid each other farewell, their trains different in destination from one another.

Izuku sat down and opened his notebook on the class. He looked over the information he had and sketched some costume ideas, taking the info in consideration to improve on what he liked to call "Beta design". He went through some drawing, but as he passed the page on Todoroki and into the one with Yaoyozoru, he immediately shut his book closed.

Some passengers were startled by his sudden action, glancing at the teen that had a light blush on his cheeks.

 _I can't believe I drew this!_ He pressed the cover of the book firmly shut, hoping disperse the attention he had gathered. Soon the curious eyes focused elsewhere, allowing Izuku to let out a relieved sigh. He slowly opened the book, the pages slowly falling off as he skipped until the _page._ Although he wouldn't call himself a pro at drawing and sketching, Izuku had practiced a great deal when younger, hoping to design the best costume for his quirk.

That practice apparently showed itself even when he was nervous or stressed, seeing as he had a half sketch done. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, the majority of his designs either being costumes or gadgets, but this one certainly would call attention.

The scene where Yaoyozoru exited the insulated sheet she had created during the USJ villain attack had certainly been burned into his memory, the half-way done drawing of the scene proof of his good memory. _Good god, I'm turning worse than Mineta aren't I?_

He once more closed the notebook in hopes of avoiding embarrassing himself even more. The rest of the ride home was peaceful, the boy using the time to get a start on _The Essentials of a Good Support._ Why the book sounded like something meant for an online MOBA was lost on him, but the material was interesting for sure, the introductions easy enough for a beginner like him to understand the minimum basic subjects without it being overwhelming.

 _Support items are just that, support items. Although they can grant an edge to those who use them, if one thinks that they can fully rely on them, when his equipment fails he shall be useless. Individual ability is the winning factor in the majority of fights, especially in matches where the quirks are comparable, either by being of the same effect or when cancelling each other out._

 _That being said, items are there to aid heroes in their day to day lives, a sort of trump card that can save the hero or those around him. Never forget to train yourself, items will only be there to help you, not to be a crutch._

 _-Stealth Pro hero, Aizawa Shouta._

* * *

The week went by at a quaint pace, time seemingly mocking the nerves of the first years preparing to face the incoming school festival.

Izuku had also been training hard. His timetable had been more and more occupied, the teen using his time to maximum efficiency. The last bell sounded, indicating that school was over for the day. Like the other days, he had stayed behind, reading. He had been burring himself in work to avoid feeling nervous, but had also been careful to not burn himself out before the festival.

The teen checked the time on his phone, 17:42 PM, and packed his things. As he opened the sliding door to exit the class, All Might (Buff) and Recovery Girl were standing there, the blonde hero with his hand raised, indicating he was going to knock on the door.

"H-hello there, Young Midoriya!" the symbol of peace offered his usual smile, stretching a hand pat Izuku on the shoulder. The boy tensed a bit, but gave back a smile of him own, although a bit strained.

"Hey All Might, Recovery Girl."

"Geez, see that Toshinori! I told you, he boy is under stress! Color me impressed he hasn't collapsed yet." The elder rambled, knocking her syringe staff against the frame of the bulky hero, who was cowering under the _might_ of the old lady.

"I a-already told you I'm sorry." The hero meekly offered a response, only to be glared into submission by the nurse.

"Ahh, me back 'sn't what it was 20 years ago, ya cheeky boio!" Slipping into an accent, the woman released a heavy, exasperated sigh. She coughed to regain her composure and offered Izuku a warm smile. "Now where were we? Oh, right! We have the results of the tests we did a week ago and we want to present them to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Izuku managed to ask, his voice sounding melancholic.

"Of course not, young man. We just- No, I want to explain something and ask for forgiveness." The blonde hero bowed to the green haired youth. "I'm terribly sorry for forcing such a responsibility upon your shoulders."

"EHH?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES.**

 **Sorry for the delay, was having some writer's block. Having learned with my past experiences, I will never try to stick so close to the canon like I did on the previous episode. Once more thanks for all the comments criticizing my work, which was very important for my improvement as a part-time writer that is just doing this for fun.**

 **Hope to see you soon.**

 **Before I forget (Please do not make a music pun out of this), have you guys checked out my other stories? Is there anything you want me to write? I try to dabble into a bit of everything, from fantasy to sci-fi, so if you have requests, I will try my best to work on them.**

 **See you guys later, Ryuujin Maou (Draconic demon king) out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it late to wish for you all a Happy New Year? Yes? I don't care, Happy New Year!**

 **And now to answer some questions:**

 **1- v** **abciluvpie**

 **-What happened to the Hero Course Costume replacement? He can just send in updated specs and get one made by a company, why the hell did he forget about it when he was required to do so to join the Hero course in the first place?-**

 **\+ "He didn't forget about that. Izuku wants a costume in which he worked on, tweaked everything, all of that. Think of it like this, Tony Stark could have had his suits built on his Stark Industries, but he made everything in his home, hiding any and every detail of his armors. While Izuku is not about to build the next Iron Man suit, he wants to make his stuff himself, and what better way than to have side-classes with the Support Class in U.A!"**

 **2-** **Lightningblade49**

 **-Curious if him becoming aware of his own quirk will increase it's efficiency.-**

 **\+ "Yes and no. As said previously, Izuku's quirk works like a computer master input command: He wants something to happen; his nervous system processes the idea and tries to fulfill the request to the best of its abilities (Izuku's body). So while Izuku can "imitate" someone's quirk like Hardness or even Steel to an extent, imitating Half-cold half-hot isn't possible because Izuku doesn't have the specialty to control ice and fire."**

 **\+ "Think of it like this: say that someone who controls fire like Endeavor can only do that because his quirk, Hellflame, is a form of Pyrokineses. Which means his brain is genetically made in a way that telekinesis works on his flames and that his skin is fireproof (as far as I know). Endeavor was born like this, it is in his DNA. Izuku isn't able to just rewrite his DNA, only** _ **adjust**_ **some parts of it. Basically, Izuku can somewhat imitate some quirks and others not, because he can command his body to imitate the way they work, but not like the original user.**

 **3-** **Guesto** **  
-Got a question. I have to wonder does full body control react only to other peoples quirks. Or would a change in environment and stimulus also trigger changes. For example extreme temperature conditions. Being exposed to flames. Biological traits of animals consumed by humans(for example some types of arctic fish have an organic anti-freeze protein).-**

 **\+ "Full body control reacts to everything Izuku's body recognizes as stimuli, which means that yes, if exposed to extreme temperatures, it would react and try its best to protect Izuku. The food consumption thing actually gives me some nice ideas so thank you and look forward to it"**

 **That's it for the questions. Comment, rate and tell me how bad the story is. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Izuku stretched his arms up, letting off a groan. This was it, tomorrow was the day of the school festival and the teen was feeling excited. He let his mind wander for a few seconds, thoughts of his conversation with All Might and Recovery Girl still fresh in his mind. He shook his head sideways and let out a sigh.

Around him his classmates were chattering in excitement. Iida tried to get the class to quiet down, but his efforts were fruitless. Uraraka waved his direction, his response a wave back. Izuku looked over to the corner where Kaachan was. The explosive blonde was unusually quiet, Kirishima trying to get his attention with mainly topics.

It was downtime between classes, the incoming teacher supposedly being Midnight, which meant Izuku could work on his hobby. He opened the book he received from Aizawa on a marked page. There was barely a week since Izuku got the book, yet it was already full of stick notes and annotations. While he worked on the contents of his book, the slight sensation of being observed hit the teen.

Doing his best to appear casual, Izuku craned his head backwards, observing a few of his classmates. Mineta, right behind Izuku, was currently busy by literally staring down Yaoyozoru. The girl, who sat behind the short teen, tried to brush off the ogling eyes of the pervert. She had a light blush, meaning she wasn't having an easy time with her objective.

On his right side Sero was also busy, talking with Tokoyami. They looked pretty into their conversation, and it looked like someone else was into the conversation, if the eyes glowing in Tokoyami's shadow were anything to go by.

As his eyes wandered to the quietest student in class, their eyes met. Emerald eyes peered into the dual colored eyes of Todoroki Shoto. Their stare down didn't last for long, but some classmates noticed the exchange. Bakugou almost growled something, but held his tongue for himself, content on simply scoffing off.

The blonde wanted to direct words to Izuku, but the classroom door slid open and revealed R-rated hero Midnight entering class with her usual flair. The mature hero walked with confidence to the podium and quickly started her lecture.

* * *

The bell sounding midday loudly announced itself, the students of class 1A happy to hear the sound that signified their freedom for lunch. Groups gathered, the students tried to exit their class, but many stopped at the classroom door. Izuku raised his head from his notebook, notes on stealth focused combat interrupted by the noise as many students gathered outside of the class.

Whispers were aplenty, but it was to be expected. Even in U.A, rumors were bound to circulate, teenagers enjoying gossip as much as housewives, which meant that rumors of class 1A and their encounter with villains at the USJ would spread like wild fire.

"Checking the competition eh?" Sero talked to no one in special. Mineta gloated, especially when girls pointed towards his general direction.

"That's some intense pressure huh…" Uraraka nervously commented to Tsuyu.

As the duo of Ashido Mina and Hagakure were stuck on the entrance to class, wondering how to exit, an annoyed growl stood out and silenced the crowd. Bakugou stood up, hands inside his pant pockets, and marched down. The onlooker students parted ways, even before Katsuki reached them.

"What are you extras looking at huh? Bottom-tier losers should act like their rank and stay down." _How lovely, Kaachan. Why don't you rile them more, will you?_ Izuku mentally sighed, imagining the headache that was about to immediately rose from the words of the blonde, many students bothered by the harsh words; not that Bakugou cared, as he walked confidently towards the cafeteria.

"If this is the best from the heroics, it will be pretty easy to one up them!" Sarcasm almost dripping, one voice emitted from the crowd made the explosive teen stop on his tracks. From the body of students, one advanced to the front and made himself known. Purple hair and eyes, a tired but vicious look. The teen resembled Aizawa-sensei, the whole uncaring and sarcastic personality seemed perfect to fit both of them.

"What is it to you, huh? A Damn extra shouldn't get in the way of the real heroes." Bakugou scowled extra hard.

"Enjoy that pedestal while you can!" The purple haired boy spoke in a confident tone. "I heard that during the school festival, the school board can decide to transfer students from General Studies to the Hero courses, and the contrary also can happen. Can you imagine that, _hero_?"

The sound of Bakugou's teeth grinding was loud, the explosive teen sporting a murderous look. "Oh yeah? Dream all you want, loser, I'll show you what really matters when push comes to shove!" Smoke was coming out of the pant pockets of the blonde, his mood _oh so_ pleasant.

Now Izuku wasn't the most sociable butterfly out there, if there was someone who he knew, it was Bakugou. Under the threats and glaring scowl, the blonde wasn't really bullying the other classes; Bakugou was putting pressure on himself. By focusing the attention on himself, the other students wouldn't be as targeted as him. Or maybe Izuku was reading too much into it and Bakugou was still being the jerk he was used to be.

In any case, as class president, Izuku found it his job to avoid class 1A getting more competition than necessary. He rose from his seat, forgetting his notebook open, and headed to where the tense duo was locked in a stare down.

 **[Quirk factor detected! Brainwave radiation coming from *optional* target. Creating resistance to counter effects, exposure is required to acquire more data for further experimentation.]**

Like something had clicked on his mind, Izuku felt more aware of the air around him. His, he still felt weird saying it, quirk was active and working in his favor. The way Recovery Girl explained to him was difficult and full of technicalities, but basically Izuku had full control of his body. His quirk was still being examined by the pro hero/nurse, and as for a name Izuku decided for something simple and according to his power. [Full Body Control] was what he had come up with, and so far had been rediscovering himself with it. And there was the add-on he had received from All Might…

He had wandered into another tangent, a hard habit of his. He walked to Katsuki's side, the blonde about to raise his hands and establish dominance his usual way, and grasped the shoulders of the explosive boy. Bakugou's head whipped immediately, finding Izuku.

"The fuck do ya want, Deku?"

"Leave it at that Kaachan." Ever since his victory over Katsuki, Izuku had been gaining more confidence on dealing with the blonde. He already knew how to deal with him, only needing the courage and face to talk to the blonde.

Katsuki was about to growl and threaten Izuku, but as his eyes found the emerald orbs of the class president, Bakugou grinded his teeth and made a _"tch"_ noise.

"Yeah yeah, I got it! You own me training, you fuck!" Bakugou loudly proclaimed, turning to the purple teen. "You got lucky, zombie. Deku here saved your scrawny ass from being bombed to kingdom come. See you losers on the festival, when I pound you into dust!" with that said, Katsuki went his merry way, Kirishima following him, not before offering Midoriya thumbs up and parting with _"That was mainly as all hell! Way to go, class president!"_

Izuku's classmates all wondered how Izuku had managed to defuse the situation, while the green teen himself just let out a sigh. He turned to the purple haired teen and nodded. "Sorry about that, Kaachan can be quite… _expressive and rambunctious_. Hope you didn't get that impression from all of us. I'm Izuku by the way, Midoriya Izuku." Offering a handshake to the other boy, who was quite perplexed about the whole situation.

* * *

Shinsou had come to class 1A to identify his competition and select who would be the best targets when the school festival competition began. When he reached the classroom, he identified several figures who would suit his need, but when the first placer on the entrance exam revealed himself, Hitoshi couldn't contain himself.

He riled Bakugou, one of the tactics he had become an expert in, and easily got a response from the blonde. How tempting it was to use [Brainwash] and control the cocky and arrogant boy, but he stayed his hand. Revealing his cards so soon wouldn't do, especially since he relied greatly on the surprise his quirk would cause.

The situation became high strung, especially when Bakugou doubled down on his act and challenged everyone on his way. Shinsou was about to trigger his quirk out of spite, but then it happened.

Normally Shinsou could feel everyone that could be affected by his power, stronger people could resist or outright ignore his power and the more he commanded someone, the harder it became, the strain could cause him strong headaches. The condition for his power to work was for the person to answer his questions.

Due to all of this, Shinsou was quite perceptive, both to identify how to rile people up to get them to respond to him and to know when to flee from a strong opponent. He never heard or felt the green haired teen that approached Bakugou, but he was vaguely aware of whom he was. He had been the second runner on the entrance exam, scoring himself quite a number of rescue points.

The green teen calmly made Bakugou step down and go his way, being the pleasant ass wipe he was. The boy then apologized and courteously presented himself. Shinsou wasn't really accustomed to it, people generally being scared of his sleep deprived look and when they got to know him, they would hold prejudice against him and his quirk. The green haired boy seemed immune to it, talking normally to him.

"Y-yeah, sure, I guess not all of A-1 is full of stuck up pricks." Shinsou accepted the handshake, a bit shy from the green teen's "normal-ness" when talking to him. "Name is Shinsou."

The other students were already vacating the area, now that Bakugou wasn't here the others figured there was no reason to stick around. Shinsou himself was about to leave when Izuku spoke up.

"Want to grab lunch with me?" Izuku asked. Shinsou rose one of his eyebrows, wondering whatever the other boy wanted with him. "I-I mean…only an apology maybe wouldn't be enough, so I thought maybe I could buy lunch for you?"

"Lunch is served free in the cafeteria though." Shinsou responded with a dry tone. He wasn't used to normally talking with people for more than five minutes.

"I guess that's true hehe…" A bit of an awkward silence rose as Izuku rubbed his neck with his right hand. They stayed there for a few seconds before Izuku broke the silence once more. "How about some ice cream after school?"

"I just declared war against your class and you want to share Ice cream with me? Have people ever told you that you are weird?" With that being said, Shinsou hoped that Midoriya would drop the conversation and stop pretending to be nice.

"I can't say people haven't told me that…Kaachan says I get pretty intense when I mutter, but I got better at controlling that, so I guess that's one point for me?" Midoriya continued talking, bringing one hand to his mouth and assuming a pensive position. Hitoshi felt really tempted to use his quirk and make the green teen march away, but then he remembered the sensation he felt before.

Midoriya looked quite vulnerable to [Brainwash], but it felt as if he was being baited, that if he activated his power, the teen would be affected, but that Hitoshi would regret his actions. The purple haired boy thought for a bit.

Izuku was still considering options to himself, now going on a tangent by himself about the advantages of certain types of quirks against others and how Shinsou looked like he would be a good sidekick for Eraserhead. It certainly looked funny to Shinsou, he almost let out a snort.

Midoriya snapped from his muttering, looking up to Shinsou. "So about that ice cream, the offer is still up, but now it had conditions."

"So the apology now became a game of twenty questions? Guess I was wrong about 1-A after all." The joke wasn't lost on Izuku, who snickered. Shinsou found himself also smirking.

"I need to get going, still have to drop a form on the teacher's room. I hope to see you later Shinsou. Good luck on the festival tomorrow." With that, Izuku bid farewell to the purple haired teen. Shinsou simply waved from his position.

Maybe, and just maybe, he wouldn't brainwash Izuku if they crossed paths on the competition.

* * *

"If you're trying to use flattery against me Midoriya, it isn't working." Uff…Izuku almost felt the sarcasm gut punch him. He had stopped by the teacher's lounge and dropped a form filled with details pertaining to support equipment use for tomorrow. He almost had a heart attack when Aizawa sprang from under the table, his mummy like appearance adding on to the scare.

The stealth focused hero laid his eyes upon the paper, skimming through the unimportant parts and focusing on what Izuku wanted to bring with him; the form requested the same scarf-like cloth that Aizawa used on hero duty.

"That is… well, you know…" Izuku was stammering on his speech, a bit nervous and embarrassed that Aizawa had been the one to find out about his request.

"Midoriya." The injured pro called to the teen, finding the emerald orbs fixed on his bandaged form. "Take a breather and try again. Panic is an enemy for heroes-"

""It causes lapse in judgment, leading to foolish mistakes that one wouldn't normally commit.""

…

…

"I see you had been reading." The pro seemed to relax a bit as he sat on a nearby chair, prompting Izuku to do the same. The green teen took the suggestion, breathing deep for a few seconds.

"I wanted to try your style of subjugation. Your moves with the scarf are quick and precise, and with an urban setting you have a fighting style focused on precision and subtleness. Perfect for infiltration and silenced takedowns. And I remember your fight at the USJ!"

"You have greater physical strength and stamina and I have seen your fighting style, it is quite like a brawler. Shouldn't fighting with your fists be more up your alley? Why did you decide to try out my style?"

"That's exactly why sir. I'm quite the predictable fighter like that."

Aizawa let silence build up to create tension. The man was serious, but never let it be said that he wasn't above toying with his students, especially when that yielded results.

"Even if I were to allow that, the festival is tomorrow. It is hard to improve on one's own fighting methods, picking a new one and learning it so suddenly is impossible."

"I have been training in my own spare time, sir! I realized that my current fighting style is quite simple, that could lead to counters. I wanted to have a few aces up my sleeves and…"

"I see…" Once more the man let silence impregnate the room. Aizawa struggled to pick up and hold the sheet on his bandaged limbs, but he eventually managed to pick it up. After doing that, he simply exited the room, leaving a flabbergasted Izuku behind.

"Aizawa-sensei?"

…

…

"…did he just ditch me?"

* * *

Izuku sat on the couch, resting after a light training. He wondered if Aizawa-sensei's silence meant the teacher didn't think he was ready or he didn't want his fighting style to be spread out. In any case, Izuku dropped the subject; thinking about "what ifs" wasn't going to help him relax, so he opted to continue his reading.

A quick shower and an even quicker snack, the teen was on his room, reading the book on the Support course. Izuku had ordered some tools online, which had come the previous day. Nothing too crazy, just the basics for now. He passed time by unscrewing an old radio he had picked up from Dagobah beach.

Even after his efforts and the recent news about it, there were people that insisted in throwing trash on the proximities of the place. The beach had become a resting place for Izuku, a place where he could remember that even if nobody saw him, they would see the results of his hero work.

Also, having a beach close by that few people went to meant that he could have a training ground that was just his.

 **[Mainframe has finished optimization. DNA factors have been analyzed and compacted. Quirk factors identified on DNA sample: (Shock Absorption) (Super-Regeneration). DNA corruption detected and isolated. Anti-bodies have begun defense process against Quirk corruption factor: #¤*µ§*…]**

 **[Full Body Control (One for All) is reacting to corrupted DNA data. Unknown result.]**

While Izuku was busy with his book and had his full attention on the pages, something inside him changed. The teen himself pined the tingling sensation on post workout soreness, but his muscles were shifting, breaking down and regenerating themselves with a speed faster than the usual.

His muscles were adapting, becoming stronger.

Izuku was becoming stronger.

* * *

Today was the day.

The school festival of U.A was here, many students extremely excited for the following events to come, class A-1 being no different. The boys where on the locker room, chatting lively. Izuku himself had just finished putting on the school's gym uniform and he looked around the room. While everyone inside was a cherished classmate for him, just for today they were all rivals and competitors.

Izuku found a smile coming to his lips. There it was, the excitement, the adrenaline begging to be released on his bloodstream. Izuku could understand why Kaachan was constantly trying to establish dominance, why he wanted to be at the top on everything he did, the feeling was certainly intoxicating.

His male classmates were just waiting for their call, but the door was suddenly opened, revealing the ever so stoic Todoroki. Bakugou looked his way, challenging the Half-and-Half teen, but the duo colored hair teen ignored the blonde, preferring to stare at Izuku.

"Midoriya."

Izuku was a bit surprised. Shoto wasn't the most talkative person in class so seeing him start conversation and direct words to someone first was a bit of a shocker for the other boys.

"H-hello Todoroki-san. What can I help you with?" The question was answered with a silenced stare for a few seconds. When the tension rose inside the room, courtesy of one angry boy, Shoto opened his mouth.

"Mind steeping outside?" It was almost clear what the sentence meant. War declaration.

"OI oi oi oi! You shitty half-and-half bastard! What do you think you are doing huh? You think this shitty nerd is so strong you need to challenge him? Guess what, you're wasting your breath. I'm going to crush you!" Bakugou's shouting voice certainly left an impression on the others, seeing them take their time to distance themselves and only observe the bloodbath.

Shoto lazily turned his eyes towards Katsuki, his cold gaze sending shivers down the boys' spines. Katsuki was unaffected, as was Izuku.

"I simply want to ask class president Midoriya a few questions. Nothing that concerns you. Midoriya, I'm waiting by the exit." With that said, Todoroki exited the room, leaving a chilled and silenced class.

The majority of the boys locked their eyes on Izuku, trying to analyze his expression. They were expecting a doubtful or even scared look. Instead, to their surprise, Izuku had a carved smile on his face, his eyes with a glint only seen on them when he was in combat.

"Woahhh, look at Midoriya! That is a mainly expression for sure. Facing a challenger head on is a man's job!" Kirishima spoke with enthusiasm. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. A challenge was something that you had a chance of winning; facing Todoroki was suicide.

"Deeeekuuuu!" Bakugou's low and hissing tone of voice could only imply one thing. He was furious. "That half-and-half bastard made a mistake. Instead of challenging a weak scrub like you, he should have challenged me. I'm going to crush both of you, so wait in turn. If you lose before it is your turn to get crushed by me, I'll kill you!" His shouting declaration complete, Bakugou stomped his way outside, screaming at anyone that crossed his path to, in his words, _"Get lost!"_

The second student out of the changing room, the others remained in silence, waiting for Midoriya's reaction.

"Yosh!" Izuku slapped his own face, the impact hurting far less than what he expected. The other boys perked up at his action. "I'll see what Todoroki-san wants, I'll be back real quick." He directed the words to Iida, the glasses boy nodding and bidding Izuku good luck.

Izuku made his way to the end of the corridor, where he could see the Todoroki's shadow. The stoic teen turned his head Izuku's way when he felt the presence of the green haired boy. His dual colored eyes focused on green orbs, both teens had eyes with something deep filling their insides.

Shoto saw a "flame" on Izuku's, a powerful drive.

Izuku saw a "storm" brewing on Shoto's dual colored pupils, something calm yet violent.

They stood there for what seemed hours, when it was but a few seconds. Shoto was the one to break the figurative ice.

"That strength of yours…have people ever told you that it greatly resembles All Might?" Izuku raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His mind tried to spun anything that could have revealed All Might's secret, but found none. Where was Todoroki going with this? "Are you some bastard child of his?" Izuku sputtered and coughed, his mind coming to a crashing halt at the mere idea.

"How would that even? Look at me and look at All Might, we look nothing alike!" Izuku knew that his overly serious refusal of the issue would only make Todoroki more suspicious, so he tried to be clear on the situation. "Besides what does this has to do with-"

"It doesn't really matter!" Shoto cut him, eyes fully focused on Izuku's frame. "I'm pretty sure you know that my father is Endeavor. My quirk is a combination of both his quirk and my mother's, but for this competition I will not use my left side, his cursed power." The declaration made Izuku get on his guard. Why was Shoto telling him this? Was the left side more taxing than the other, or was he saying that everyone was so weak that he didn't even need to go at 100%?

Even for a recommendation student and Endeavor's son, that was some presumption wasn't it?

"My father will be here today, and I'll prove it to him that I don't need his power to win this competition, especially against someone that has a power so alike All Might's. I'm sorry to get you into this, but it is a necessity. I already took much of your time, see you in the competition, Midoriya." Shoto walked off, not turning back once.

Izuku knew that he wasn't the most reliable looking guy on the block, but getting underestimated like _this_ was news for him. He had worked hard to reach this place, and he was still working as hard as possible. To be put down and essentially be told on his face that he wasn't good enough. Izuku could understand why Kaachan was so competitive.

"Todoroki." Izuku called to the other teen. Shoto only stopped where he was, not bothering to turn around. "I hope your right side is strong enough to carry you through the competition." Shoto found Midoriya's tone weird, being accustomed to the usually polite and skittish teen. He turned his head just enough to look at the green haired boy.

Izuku had his hair covering his eyes, his body slouched and shoulders slumped. Despite being an ice manipulator, Todoroki felt shivers going down his spine. Izuku slowly lifted his head, eyes almost glowing with an internal fire. All around his body there was green lightning arching; even his hair seemed to stand up, spiking up.

"I'm going full throttle this time; you better be prepared _Todoroki-kun!"_ Shoto almost felt Midoriya's spirit over him. He grasped his left hand with his right one, cooling the arm down. He widened his eyes and looked over the offending limb, steam building up ever so slowly. He looked back at Midoriya, the green haired boy making his way towards the locker room.

It was Shoto's time to stay still as Midoriya passed by him. He stayed there, looking over his arms with hardened eyes. As he stared at his limbs, a shadow covered him, making him look up to the current number 2 pro hero, Endeavor.

The tall and menacing man was looking at Shoto, more specifically at the hand the teen was grasping. His normally serious face sported a grin that made Todoroki sick to his stomach.

"Finally decided to use your power in its entirety? I knew you would realize the foolishness of your behavior and make use of your total powe-"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Shoto shouted. Endeavor scowled, but waited for the teen to calm himself. "I'll…I'll never use this cursed power. Never…." The teen turned and left, for good this time.

Endeavor just stood there, arms crossed as he looked at Todoroki's back. "I see you found someone that will force you to use your full power. Good, that's excellent. One step further into growing into the perfect hero! You will surpass me Shoto, but first you need to let go of that foolish habit of limiting yourself." Endeavor turned to go to the vip area, but before he made his way upstairs, a familiar and oh so grandiose figure showed itself.

"All Might."

" **Hello there Endeavor."** The mountain of muscle that was Toshinori (in his muscle form at least) Yagi was leaning against the wall, his yellow stripped suit standing out like a sore thumb. " **Would you like to talk over some cookies, I baked them myself**." The top hero showed a wrapped lunch box to the flame user.

"Tch, what do you want?"

* * *

Tensions were sky high among the students. Excited comments emanated from the speakers around the campus, the hyperactive voice of Present Mic being the responsible for the loudness of the announcements. U.A was surrounded in stalls selling a myriad of delicacies, and there were groups of heroes patrolling the area to avoid any situations like the incident at the USJ.

"Are you all READYYYYY? YEAHHHH, that is the enthusiasm that fills your heart with excitement for a friendly competition, except this will be a bloodBAAATHHHHHH!"

"The customary tradition that stops all of Japan and even the world, where our first years hog the spotlight to display their abilities and drive! WELCOME all of you to the U.A School Festival Competitiiiiiooooonnn!" His loud voice hyped all those around the campus, the enormous displays fixed on the outside of the stadium showing a few spotlights from the previous competition, as well as some of the Second and Third Years.

The school festival displayed all the years, but the competition shone the lights brighter on the first years, the ones who were most anxious about showing a great performance. This year in particular with the present of a few stars. Endeavor's son, Todoroki Shoto; The first placer on the entrance exam, Bakugou Katsuki. Those names held weight for this year's event. Expectations of a PLUS ULTRA performance were numerous.

"Let's not keep our marvelous audience waiting anymore. This class is a box full of golden eggs, the brilliant children of U.A, here comes the prodigious CLASS 1-A!" The stands exploded in cheers as the children came out of the shadowed gate, Midoriya leading his class with a confident gait. One would expect the vice president to be at his side, but circumstances were different.

The trio of Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki were spear-heading the entrance of A-1, the other kids a bit back. There was an intensity that could be felt from those three, something that no one in the class was willing to match.

"Whatever Todoroki said to Midoriya sure fired him up, I can't approach him at all." Mineta commented, Kaminari nodding in agreement by his side.

"Deku-kun is excited for sure…" Even Uraraka, the girl in most friendly terms with Izuku seemed backed up.

"This festival will rock! A mainly competition that raises the spirit and makes one fight even harder! I'll will do my best! ORAAAHHHH" Kirishima declared.

While the students discussed among themselves, Present mic continued to present the other courses that received great cheers, but nothing could compare to the sheer excitement that was shown when 1-A appeared.

"What's this, the treatment between us is completely different isn't?"

"Excuse us we didn't get attacked by villains!"

"We'll show that Class 1-B is just as powerful!"

Many students complained and booed, discontent with the half-hearted praise they received. Many in 1-A winced at the critics, some smiling awkwardly as they gathered around the podium where Midnight was standing.

 _ ***CRACK***_

"SILENCE!" With one crack of her whip and a powerful shout, the R-rated heroine got all the attention to herself, including the media, as cameras zoomed on her. Mineta was drooling like a buffoon, Denki making some remarks about the costume of the heroine. He got silenced by one stab of Jirou's ear jack, the blow hitting his gut.

"The competition is about to start, so you pure, innocent things must behave, otherwise I will have to punish you!" Izuku tried his best to keep his uplift and competitive mood, whereas his classmates, including the females, were not inclined.

"Before all of that, however, we must hear the inspiring speech and competitor's pledge that will be delivered by the representative of the first-years. Come up on the stage, Katsuki Bakugou!" Another crack of her whip sounding loudly through the arena, Midnight called for the explosive blonde, who made his way to the stage, his relaxed mood and slack appearance in proud display. "Go ahead sweetie, make the world proud!"

The crowd silenced itself waiting for the words of the blonde. Many students were also waiting for what was going to come out of Bakugou's mouth. Izuku was half expecting something utterly provocative, and half expecting smug and derogatory words to come out of Bakugou. A small part of him hoped for at least a decent speech, since Bakugou was on national television. Oh how so wrong he was to expect that.

"I promise…" His dry tone made many gulp and lean at the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting for the speech; instead they got words that would mark the beginning of U.A most action packed festival. "That I will be number while, while the rest of you losers can eat shit and behave like the background characters you are!"

…

…

…

All of that was said in a dry tone, as if Katsuki was merely stating a guaranteed fact. Not ten seconds after he gave the microphone back to a smirking Midnight, the entirety of the stadium exploded in action. The crowd went wild with emotion, many shouting for the event to start already, as they wanted to see the result of such bold words.

The students…well…

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"LET'S CRUSH A-1!"

"WE WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

Izuku was shaking his head, hands massaging his temples as he sighed. He gave a troubled smile, Kaachan would be the one to declare war, rile the competition and put all of that pressure upon himself with just a few words. It was impressive in its own merit, Midoriya had to acknowledge that. His classmates however, were of an entirely different mindset.

"What is wrong with you Bakugou? They will kill us all now!" That was Mineta, crying profusely

"Are you nuts or do you take pleasure in pissing people off?" Jirou certainly seemed pissed off. Yaoyozoru came and held the punk girl, dragging her away from the blonde.

"How can you be so mainly? OHHHH, now my spirits are ablaze!" Obviously Kirishima would be the one happy with the balls to the walls declaration of war.

Bakugou passed everyone with no concern, stopping in front of Todoroki. The duo colored teen tediously looked at the blonde. "You challenged the wrong motherfucker, half-and-half bastard! When you get knocked the fuck out, remember it was me, not shitty Deku that punched your face in!"

Todoroki simply scoffed at the challenge, content on being passive about the issue. Bakugou passed him and glared at Izuku. "Deku! Remember to stay alive until the end. I won't accept you getting crushed by anyone else, except me!"

Izuku nodded. "I will remember that, Kaachan. Good luck to you too!" The class was wondering if they had heard the same conversation as Izuku, but many were left confused at the optimistic words from the class president.

"Before the bloodbath begin, I will present my good friend and side commentator, who will be helping me with analyzing our competitors; OI, Eraserhead talk alread-…eh, what do you mean he is not here? He was here a minute ago? How can you miss that mummy?" Present Mic was doing a comic gag or so Izuku hoped. The competition was about to start and he guessed the pro was trying to ease the tension left by Bakugou.

"You said you were training, but I easily got your back Midoriya."

 **[Immediate threat response active. Combat mode engaged. Full Body Control(One for All) is at 10%]**

Turning around with a backhand, Izuku almost checked the form that snuck behind him and released a powerful killing intent. He barely corrected the course of his hand, stopping it just before it hit the bandaged form of Aizawa.

"Sensei?! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked as he took some distance from the hero.

"You applied for support item. I ran your form over along with the principal and we both agreed on it. Here, take it." Showing a surprisingly agile legwork, Eraserhead balanced a small box on his right foot. He wasted no time with tricks, simply kicking it upwards towards Izuku. The green haired teen grabbed the box, opening it up and marveling at the contents. A few meters of the same scarf like cloth that Aizawa had ever so constantly dangling around his neck, except the cloth was colored dark green with a black line running through the middle.

"Don't thank me, thank the Support course that made it and colored it for you. They said it would match your new costume they were finishing up, so go figure. My job is done, good luck Midoriya." The man marched to the teachers' area, only to be picked up by the school patrol robots and be dragged to the commentators' box.

Many students stared at Midoriya as he wrapped the cloth not around his neck, but around his right arm. _Thank you Aizawa-sensei, I will not let you down! All of you, please watch me_. Izuku scanned the area for one individual in particular. When his eyes laid upon the yellow stripped suit, he lifted his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

Once more many eyes gathered upon his form, many wondering what he was doing. He paid them no attention, satisfied in knowing that the sickly man in the large suit had seen him. _All Might, I don't know what you saw in me, but watch me, I'll definitively answer your expectations._

There was fire inside Izuku's eyes. There was fire in his heart.

 **[Full Body Control (One for All) is ready for deployment. Reinforcements (calcium phosphate) are ready. Additional effect of collected sample can be deployed if requirements are met. Passive effect of quirk factor (Shock absorption) is being applied to key areas (ligaments, joints, knuckles). Quirk factor (Super-Regeneration) requires high energy usage and high use of important resources.]**

 **[Quirk factor (Super-Regeneration) being limited. Allowing use only when certain circumstances are fulfilled (Conscious prompt or critical damage undertaken on the mainframe).]**

* * *

"Well my innocent kittens, it's time to start the competition. What will it be, I already know, but just to tease you innocent things, let's allow the monitor display our show!" Another whip crack and a phrase full of double meaning and Midnight was motioning towards the big monitor inside the stadium, where a wheel like those of gacha games spun and showed diverse activities.

The wheel stopped and the text font increased to display "Obstacle Course".

"There you have it kittens, your first activity will be a race full to the brim with obstacles for you to surpass. There will be 3Km for you to go wild, using your quirks to gain advantage. Go to the starting line because things are about to get _hot_!"

* * *

Izuku was slowly doing breathing exercises, calming the beating of his heart. The race was about to start, many students displaying their nervousness.

 **[Adrenal Boost ready for deployment.]**

Tensions rose once more as the noise of the countdown started, loudly announcing the start of the competition.

 **[Mainframe's condition is optimal. Energy and resources are being routed for long-term exertion.]**

The last signal announced the start of the race, together with Present Mic's ever so loud voice. Time slowed down for Izuku, adrenaline shooting through his veins.

"RACE STAAAAARRRRTTTTT!"

All hell broke loose as the temperature chilled and the noise of ice cracking was heard at the front of the line, many students funneling to try and pass.

"FOR THE EMPEEEERRRROOOOORRRRR, AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously in A Super Cool Hero._

 _Izuku was slowly doing breathing exercises, calming the beating of his heart. The race was about to start, many students displaying their nervousness._

 ** _[Adrenal Boost ready for deployment.]_**

 _Tensions rose once more as the noise of the countdown started, loudly announcing the start of the competition._

 ** _[Mainframe's condition is optimal. Energy and resources are being routed for long-term exertion.]_**

 _The last signal announced the start of the race, together with Present Mic's ever so loud voice. Time slowed down for Izuku, adrenaline shooting through his veins._

 _"RACE STAAAAARRRRTTTTT!"_

 _All hell broke loose as the temperature chilled and the noise of ice cracking was heard at the front of the line, many students funneling to try and pass._

 _"FOR THE EMPEEEERRRROOOOORRRRR, AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Izuku was aware that rushing the front gate was foolish. The tunnel exit was funneling all the competitors, making many students get stuck. Not that that was the only obstacle, as Todoroki had flash-frozen a dozen students right out of the bat.

Surprisingly, that hadn't the full effect that the teen expected as many of his classmates had avoided his interruption; Bakugou used his explosions to simply fly over the competition, Yaoyozoru created a pole out of her arms to jump over the ice, Hanta used his tape to escape by sticking to the walls, and so on and forth. Class 1-A had little trouble avoiding Todoroki's intervention.

"Good luck next time Todoroki!" Mina shouted, using her acid to melt her way to the front.

Even Mineta escaped the ice, using his purple hair balls to bounce specific places outside of the ice's reach. He bounced upwards and grabbed ahold of two of his sticky hairballs. "Take this Todorokiiiii! Grape ruuuusss—" The move would work, if the small teen wasn't smacked aside by a metallic hand. Many students stopped to see the robots from the entry exam impeding their advance.

"Be careful my younglings, the first obstacle presents itself. It's not hot or cold, but it surely will get you if you're not quick. Here is the U.A's famous 'Robo-Hell'" Present Mic shouted, the audience cheering loudly as many students entered combat stances.

While all of that was happening, Izuku was jumping over many students, using their shoulders as jumping platforms. His hops were quick and precise, the teen applying just enough force to help him skip over the competition without hurting the other students.

 **[Energy (One for All) is at 10%. Quirk factor (Shock Absorption) is being applied to limbs (legs). Mainframe running at 110% power.]**

Izuku quickly caught up to his class, just in time to see Todoroki freeze a large number of robots. The teen rushed past the frozen titans, the mechas already trying to break free. Izuku heard Bakugou's signature explosions and looked up, just in time to see the blonde flying past the robots with ease. Many students tried to take advantage of Todoroki's attack, only to be met with tons of falling steel.

Izuku wasted no time in doubt. As the frozen mechas started falling towards them, he jumped up, the flow of power in his legs enhancing the distance he managed to cover. Izuku was just about half the height of the robot when he unwrapped the scarf in his arm, using quick movements to throw one end of the cloth towards the robot's hands.

The green colored scarf wrapped around one of the robot's smaller fingers, giving Izuku leverage to throw himself forward, the teen pulling on the scarf and ripping off the frozen metal rather easily. Hanta followed his example, shooting his tape to swing outside of the reach of the falling robots.

"Thanks for the heads-up, class press!" Hanta snickered, smile a bit too provocative for Izuku's taste. The green teen nodded to his classmate, pulling on the scarf to speed forward. Swinging from the last robot, Midoriya threw himself forward with speed, rolling to avoid hurting himself once he met the ground. Both Bakugou and Todoroki were running ahead, each trying to get in the way of the other.

Present Mic's loud voice was narrating the commotion, the rare comment from Aizawa-sensei presenting details only the stealth pro could see. Izuku looked backwards, seeing a great deal of students following him. The majority of them being Class 1-A, but if you looked carefully there was the odd student from the other classes.

 _I need more speed if I want to catch up. If this part is flat, people with quirks like Iida's will get advantage. How does this thing work again? I need more speed, speed, speed!_

 **[Focusing energy (One for All) on members (legs). Increasing adrenaline flow into the bloodstream. Increasing Heart-beat efficiency to 115%. Increasing Respiratory efficiency to 130%. Decreasing the production of Lactic acid on the muscles.]**

Almost like a car shifting gears, Izuku felt his body respond to his thoughts. His body made changes to its behavior, the teen only needing to comply with the changes. His breathing deepened to draw more oxygen to his lungs, he felt the muscles in his leg working harder to push him to decrease the distance between him and his rivals.

The next step Izuku took was immediately different. His feet pushed the earth under him with power, the dust cloud he left behind a proof of his seriousness. He heard something approaching him from behind; Iida had rushed closer, his long strides and roaring leg engine giving the taller teen the advantage he needed.

Izuku simply acknowledged Iida with a nod. The duo got close to the other rushing teens, but everyone skidded to a stop as the next obstacle came into view.

A legit chasm was in front of the quartet, their slowing movement allowing the other students that were lagging behind to catch up.

"What a quick bunch huh, Eraserhead? Well, worry not, for the second obstacle is here to slow you down, The FALL. Be careful not to fall, but if you do, please don't do the Wilhelm scream. Copyright can strike even the best of heroes!" The joke was lost on the panting students, many wondering how in hell they were going to cross the chasm.

There were many dirt platforms connected by ropes, and students with jump-enhancement quirks would have a field trip with the obstacle.

Bakugou and Todoroki didn't waste time proving their prowess. Bakugou simply went airborne, explosions making his trip seem a lot easier than it actually was. _Each explosion is calculated with just enough strength, and his shoulders need to be really strong to handle to kickback. Kaachan, way to go there!_

Shoto continued unimpeded, the teen freezing one of the ropes and running across it with no major difficulties. Iida took the example to heart and boosted himself across his own rope, arms spread out to stabilize his position.

Izuku tightened his scarf around his arm, the item wouldn't really be of use here. He crouched down and tensed power into his legs, akin to coiling a spring.

"Hello there Midoriya-chan!" Tsuyu exclaimed as she landed next to him. A quick eye contact exchange and the frog girl was already on her next hop, her powerful amphibian-like legs giving her ample jumping power. She landed midway through a rope and continued her way from there, easily able to hold unto the rope.

Other students tried their own, unique methods. Mina slid on the rope, using her weakest acid to surf without melting through the rope, but greatly weakening it. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to hoist him, the sentient quirk easily carrying them both across the chasm.

Izuku wasn't left behind. As the students pooled around the ropes, trying to find the best way to continue the race, the teen took the jumping approach. The ground cracked under him as he leapt from platform to platform.

On his third jump, Izuku heard the sound of compressed air, a hook connected to a cable shooting by his side. He landed on one of the last platforms and looked behind where the sound had emmited. A pink haired girl full of support equipment was flinging herself almost like Sero, except with a hook shot instead of tape.

One of the hooks had failed to anchor to the stone platform and the girl was flailing through the air. Izuku only spared a glance as his rivals rushed ahead, explosions propelling one while ice helped the other.

Izuku turned around and rapidly threw his right arm, the green scarf shooting like a snake and coiling around the hook. The pink haired girl looked at him and smiled, before she hit some buttons. The other hook released and the one Izuku had "captured" was being recalled, the girl being pulled closer to him.

When she reached the platform, Izuku observed that her boots absorbed all the impact that otherwise would render her immobile for the rest of the competition. He quickly checked out the rest of her items; the girl was definitively strapped. Like General Grievous strapped.

Impact absorbing and jumping boots, hook shots and a backpack for propulsion. If she had armor plating, Izuku would be tempted to call her a space marine.

"Hey dude, thanks for that save! I was, like, totally not expecting the hook to fail, but you saved me so thanks! That scarf is super cool right? Nano carbon-alloy fibers woven in Kevlar based cloth for the perfect mix between flexibility and toughness! I helped with the project, but Power-Loader-sensei is such a worrywart that he didn't allow for a metal end to grab targets. You would be really cool right? Just like that hero—" Izuku had to interrupt the chatter box that was the girl, the competition was still going on.

"Next time we can talk more, seems like you are safe so good luck on the race!" He quickly left once he was sure that the girl wasn't injured. He pushed a bit more power into his legs, managing to catch up to his classmates before the next obstacle.

Izuku managed to pass many students, including Tsuyu. He had just reached Iida when the third obstacle came into view, annoyingly presented with a sign.

"The third and last major obstacle of our race, the Minefield of Doom!"

"We don't call it that, why are you making names up?"

"Don't worry listeners! The mines we put are non-lethal, but they are flashy and loud, so be careful you don't crap your pants. The competition between 1-A's stars is really fierce. Todoroki and Bakugou have already crossed half the minefield and are trying to get in the way of one another! Who will Wiiiiiiinnnnn?!"

"Are you ignoring me?!" The comedic bit wasn't heard by many students, their focus being on finishing the race.

Izuku had just reached the entrance of the minefield, but was still in front of it. Many competitors passed him, wondering why he had stopped; Jirou was one of them. The punk girl was using her jacks to locate the mines underground, carefully walking down the field. She looked over Izuku, his eyes were flickering rather inhumanely fast, the pupil moving at a rather creepy rate.

"The hell are you doing Midoriya?" Jirou continued her careful walk.

 **[Focusing energy (One for All) into the spinal cord and brain. Enabling rapid analyses and enhancement of reflexes. Mainframe waiting course of action. Adrenal Boost ready for second deployment. Energy (One for All) rate is stable at 10%]**

The green teen was analyzing the field, putting all his energy into locating the mines visually. They weren't extremely hard to spot, but if you rushed ahead you could miss one and blow yourself back to stage one. Izuku could rush to where Bakugou and Todoroki were duking it out, but one misstep could cost him first place.

The teen was calculating his odds of success if he simply let loose a 100% power surge on his feet to jump over everything, but quickly discarded the idea. Breaking a foot was a sure way to lose. Even if he managed to jump over the entirety of the minefield, he would still need to outrun both Bakugou and Shoto. Doing so with a crippled foot wasn't the recipe to success.

Seeing the many students trying to cross the field, some stepping on the wrong place and triggering a mine, Izuku felt anxiousness creep into the corner of his mind, but he also noticed the slight delay just before a mine would trigger, the present delivered to him due to an unfortunate student covered in green scales.

"Hey freckles!"

Izuku's head whipped back so fast you could swear he had broken his neck. The same girl from before, with pink hair and full of support items had called to him. She was panting, but had a smile fixated on her face.

"Any other tricks you can pull off? I got some equipment with me and if you get us a good place for the next event, I can find something that will suit your quirk for sure. If not, I can just build it." Her offer immediately sent his brain in overdrive, the teen checking the equipment she had on and remembering how she had got here.

"Can those hook shots pull faster?" Izuku asked.

"As fast as you need to. But the fastest setting will either overheat the springs or break the coiling."

"Perfect!" Izuku looked downward to the girl's boots. "Think the boots can handle one of the mines on the field?" His fingers pointed to the metal shoes and the field. Many students had made a good distance from the beginning sign, many more reaching the field.

"They should, I designed them based on Air-jet. What do you have in mind?"

"We—"

"Look at those beasts, Todoroki and Bakugou had reached the last part of the Minefield and are about to exit it! Eraserhead, what are you giving to those kids in 1-A?"

"Idiot! You are making it sound like I'm drugging them!"

"You aren't?"

"Youuu—"

That jolted Izuku into action. He had no time to waste.

"Woahhh, those two really are quite far!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, her pupils moving like the lenses in a camera. Not that Izuku had the time to nerd out over her quirk.

 _Harden just like metal. Stronger legs, stronger legs. I need speed._

 **[Reinforcements being applied to the lower body of the mainframe. Legs, tendons and muscles are being fortified. Energy (One for All) is being focused on the legs for maximum speed. Second Adrenal Boost deployed. Heart efficiency at 130%. Oxygen intake increased to 135%.]**

"Strip." Izuku pointed to the boots, the girl immediately taking them off. "Anything I need to know about them?"

"They work by following the tension on the muscles. If you need a boost, just stomp really hard, that will activate the springs."

"Good, hop on."

* * *

Todoroki was confident in his victory, even while facing Bakugou. He had managed to freeze a part of the blonde's arm and was slightly ahead of him while crossing the minefield. He hadn't really seen Midoriya, which was good, but also got him thinking.

The green haired teen had walked with confidence at beginning of the event, but when the race started, he was nowhere to be seen. During all the race Shoto had been ahead of the class president, the only one managing to be a mild inconvenience was Bakugou, and even then Shoto had maintained his first place. He would show Endeavor that he didn't need his father's cursed power to win. He would win with his own power.

He ducked under another of Bakugou's blows, the explosion avoided with finesse. Shoto could already see the end of the minefield. However, …

 _ ***KABOOMMM***_

 _ ***KABOOOOMMM***_

 _ ***SWOOOSHHHH***_

Something passed over both the fighting teens, the explosions he had heard from before a proof that something unexpected had happened.

"Is it a bird? A plane? NO, my dear listeners! That is class 1-A's president, Midoriya Izuku, coming in superhot, thirsting for the FIRST PLACE!" Present Mic just confirmed what Shoto never expected to hear. "AND THIRSTY HE WAS, MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE! WHAT IS THAT ON HIS BACK? A GIRL? LOOK AT THAT DUO GO! FIRST AND SECOND PLACE HAVE BEEN GRABBED BY A TOTALLY UNEXPECTED PAAAIIIIRRRRR. ERASERHEAD, YOUR CLASS IS REALLY AMAZING!

He was almost shocked still, Bakugou at his side had the same reaction. Somehow Midoriya had passed both of them. Todoroki looked up to see the pink cloud left behind by some of the mines, Izuku literally flying over them, carrying a girl on his back. The maneuver reminded Shoto of the first quirk battle test with Allmight, where Izuku had performed something like that before.

Shoto immediately moved into action, freezing the ground and running full speed atop his ice construct. _This will give the others on the back an easy way, but I don't have the time to mind that!_

Bakugou had also taken action, quickly boosting up into the air and rocketing himself forward thanks to his explosions.

* * *

Izuku's plan to win was way too rudimentary to really work. He theorized that if his legs had enough protection and he timed it right, he could use the kick of the mines as improvised boosting pads. He normally would never attempt such a risky maneuver, the damage to his legs would never make the action valid. However, he was desperate to win, and his green card had come into the shape of the mechanic lookalike that was the pink haired girl. He had forgotten to ask her name, but there would be time for that later.

Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. If he failed to correctly time his steps and jumps, he would lose precious time and stamina.

"Ready?" He asked the girl, feeling the energy of One for All coursing through his legs.

"Ready to launch, cap'n!" She exclaimed, being just done with the last-minute fixes she had applied to the coils of her hookshot. Izuku gave her a nod, fixing her position on his back with his hands. The girl pressed a switch on her pack, the hooks shooting off with great pressure. The metal hooks clamped on them ground firmly; with a second press of the switch, a loud noise emitted from the coiling mechanism, sparks flying off as the coils tightened and pulled the duo forward rapidly.

Izuku's metal boost ran smoothly on the ground due to the wheels attached to them, their way right into a group of mines. Izuku leaned forward to decrease air resistance, increasing the speed to his rather _explosive_ encounter. The teen waited to the last millisecond waiting to do his move.

As his foot approached his selected mine, Izuku's perception of the world crawled to a stop. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins, how the energy of One for All was boosting his body, the weight of the girl on his back and far in front of him, his vision tunneled to his rivals.

Kaachan, the image of strength Izuku always wished to attain. The target he tried all his childhood to reach, the one who was always at the top. Kaachan had all Izuku wanted, but didn't have. So far Izuku had won one battle against his friend, but there were still many things Izuku wanted, and totally surpassing Katsuki was one of them.

Todoroki, the ever so stoic wonder child of 1-A. Son of a famous hero; Shoto was someone who demonstrated from day 01 that he was top tier, no questions asked. His standoff-ish behavior and cool persona made many students wish to be like him. While Izuku hadn't spent much time with him, there was one thing he was certain. He wanted to surpass the dual quirk user.

With all of that in his mind, Izuku leaned as far as he could and confidently stepped on his selected mine. The one second delay was enough for him to move forward, the mine triggering and exploding. The explosion served as a booster, projecting Izuku forward rather rapidly. He felt the impact, it hurt less than what he was expecting, but it had the effect he wanted.

Their speed raised due to the pink cloud behind the, Izuku's eyes ran across the field, searching the perfect spot for another propulsion, this time one that would launch him up. The wheels attached to his boots were ripped by the explosion, but the boots held up, only lightly scratched up.

Second target spotted, Izuku braced himself for the impact. His feet impacted the buried mine, his stomp causing the boots to activate their second feature and he jumped just before the second explosion happened, the pink mushroom cloud ejecting him up and forward. All competitors had wide eyes at the suicidal act, which had helped the crazy teen.

High up in the air, Izuku could see that he had managed to pass both his rivals. While he was happy to have taken first place, his second course of action was to panic.

If he was alone, he could merely roll once he reached the ground and would be mostly fine. However, that wasn't the case, the pink haired shouting girl hanging on his back a fine reminder that his plan had been way too rushed out.

"WAAAYYY TOOO GOOO, FRECKLEEEEESSSSS!" Her shouting voice wasn't angry as he expected, rather she seemed to be enjoying the ride.

"THINK THE HOOKS CAN HANDLE ANOTHER SHOT?!" He shouted, the wind rushing on his ears not helping him hear the girl. They were already free falling, Kaachan and Todoroki already pursuing them. He felt a tap on his shoulder, the girl giving him an 'ok' hand sign. A fierce smile took ahold of his lips, the adrenaline high clearing his mind. He waited for the rush of displaced air that the hookshot would leave, yet nothing happened. He looked backwards, the girl giving a look of despair as her support items failed to activate. She activated the pack on her back, an engine roaring as their fall slowed somewhat.

Yet the ground was approaching rather quickly, Todokori and Bakugou also were on their rears. Izuku wasn't going to give up, but his mind was coming with blanks for any planning. They were going to crash!

"… _Power-Loader-sensei is such a worrywart that he didn't allow for a metal end to grab targets."_

 _Grab targets. Grab targets. Grab!_

The idea sparked on his mind as quick as the ground they were about to meet. He reached back to the girl, hands searching for the hooks located on her sides. Once he managed to grab one of the claws, Izuku pulled hard on it, ripping the metal rather easily. Quickly unwrapping the scarf on his right arm and tying one end with the claw, Izuku signaled for the pinkette to cut the airpack.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, FRECKLES?" He did the motion once more, the girl huffing before motioning for the button to him and lifting three fingers. He nodded and she began her countdown.

 **Three**

His arm tensed up as he took aim towards Bakugou, the one Izuku knew could support such weight.

 **Two.**

Izuku felt sweat run down his brow, Bakugou and Todoroki had already reached his position.

 **One.**

He observed as the duo passed his position by centimeters.

 _ ***SSWWWOOOOOOOoooooo…***_

The airpack was turned off, and Izuku felt a rushing sensation on his stomach, just before he threw his improvised grappling hook/scarf combo. The weighted end of his scarf flew smoothly on the air before wrapping around one of Bakugou's outstretched hands. The green teen pulled on the scarf, Bakugou resisting the pull, but providing Izuku a stable position.

His position fixed, Izuku just let gravity do its work. He fell right atop the shoulders of both Bakugou and Todoroki, the teens almost buckling under the sudden weight.

Bakugou glanced to where Izuku's foot was perched and he scowled. He remembered seeing the scrub wearing some stupid shining boots, but all he could see were the usual red sneakers.

Izuku tensed his legs and jumped off his perch, turning around and giving a wave to his rivals before they finally buckled under the strain and fell down, right under some mines.

 ***KAAABOOOMMMMM***

As pink clouds emerged where Bakugou and Todokori fell down, Izuku rushed ahead, panting, but continuing to run at full speed. A few seconds after that, the pink clouds were cut apart, Shoto and Katsuki rushing out of them, one furious and the other considerably angry.

"DEEEEKKUUUUUU, get back here or your ass will be grass when I'm done with you!"

"…."

Not that Izuku would stop.

* * *

"LOOK AT THOSE INSANE STUNTS! WHAT IS THIS, SOME ACTION SHONEN? 1-A IS ON FIRE THIS YEAR! AIZAWA, TELL ME YOUR SECRET TEACHINGS! I NEED THAT ENTHUSIAM."

"I didn't do anything. They each got fired up on their own." Said that, it was possible to see that Aizawa had his eyes glued to the monitor displaying his students.

* * *

His vision darkened as he passed by the tunnel and then it suddenly brightened, the loud choirs of the spectators, the shouting, his own heartbeat that drummed in his chest.

Many emotions welled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Izuku panted hard, taking the last steps as he reached the finishing line. He crossed the line and eyed the many civilians.

Their loud cheering.

The feeling of victory screaming in his heart, begging to be liberated.

The remaining heat of his hard-fought battle to win.

Izuku took all of his emotions and breathed deep.

"ROOOOOOAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The cheering got even louder if that was ever possible. So loud that they neglected the third and fourth placers; Todoroki and Bakugou.

"WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT? THE WINNER OF OUR FIRST EVENT ISN'T ONE OF THE FAVORITES, BUT A YOUNG, HOT BLOODED MIDORIYA IZUKU! CUE THE VICTORY MUSIC, BUT DON'T GET TOO INTO IT, THERE ARE MORE EVENTS TO COME. LET'S OBSERVE THOSE WHO ARE CROSSING THE FINISHING LINE!"

Izuku felt someone jump off his back, the teen managing to forget about the pinkette whom he was carrying. She immediately knelt on the spot and started taking care of her items, crying about "her babies". He didn't have the spare energy to deal with her, so he just dropped on the spot, feeling the sweat leave his body and cool him down.

 **[Cooling ducts are working at 110% efficiency. Mainframe has entered economy mode. Repairing damaged tissues. Using spare resources. Recommended the intake of nutritious food and liquids.]**

Izuku lifted his upper body from the ground and looked towards the entry arc, where he could hear the incoming students. It took a while, but eventually some students started to pour in. All those who entered and looked at him whispered among themselves. Izuku sweat dropped, wondering it his actions were really that weird.

 _We are trying our hardest to win, so some desperate measures are to be expected, no?_

The teen searched the silhouette of his rivals, managing to spot the angry Bakugou. Todoroki was out of sight, so Izuku just let it go and continued to rest.

As more and more students passed the finishing line, the list displayed on the large screen inside the stadium filled with names.

Izuku paid little attention to the names, spending his time catching his breath. He did glance to the board from time to time, finding quite a good number of his classmates had passed the trial. He stood up and dusted his pants, heading to one of the stalls scattered around the stadium. As he walked, many competitors looked his way, comments about his crazy plan.

The teen quickly made his way to the stall, got some refreshments from a U.A bot and went to join his classmates. Uraraka spotted him and waved for him to approach.

Iida was a bit frustrated with his performance, seeing as his whole deal was about speed, yet he had placed in 10th place. Izuku thought that was a pretty good place, considering the number of competitors that were present, but kept the thought for himself.

As the last students crossed the finishing line, the scene of Mineta glued to Yaoyozoru was something Izuku had wished to never witness, Izuku finished his sports drink. Midnight ended the first event. Present Mic was shouting and hyping the spectators, the screens all around school displaying their performances in the race. Izuku felt his cheeks heat a bit as the scenes displaying the last part of the event played out.

Bakugou and Todoroki were dominating the majority of the race, being surpassed by Izuku and his pink haired companion strapped to his back. Izuku felt a glare fixing on him, Mineta and Kaminari staring at him as if to burn holes on his torso.

"Well younglings, the Obstacle Race has just finished. If you didn't get a good position this year, don't worry! We have many attractions for you to enjoy. Let's give our competitors a bit of a break before the next event." Midnight announced, her leather whip cracking and swinging.

 **[Mainframe has cooled down. Liquid intake has been registered. Spent fluids have been replenished. Combat mode is ready for further use.]**

Feeling already better, Izuku released a sigh. He hopped that the next event wouldn't be something troublesome.

* * *

Perhaps he had wished too soon, or his naivety was showing.

Whatever might be the case, Izuku wasn't feeling so fresh once Midnight made her second announcement.

"If you got all the details for the race then let's get to everybody's points. Starting from our last place; you will have 5 points, and the next place will have 10 and so on. Except for our first placer, who will be awarded withhhh." Midnight seemed to take pleasure in extending sound of her last word, building up tension on the field. " **TEN MILLION POINTS!** "

 _OH fu—_

Almost instantaneously, every student around the podium turned to glare at Izuku, their eyes shining with malice. He shivered, his fight or flight instinct almost taking over, the option to flee much more appealing than the one to fight.

"Chose your groups! You will have five minutes before the competition." Izuku tried to get his bearings, but trouble had already decided show itself to the teen.

Many of the other students seemed determined to avoid him like the plague. They immediately refused any attempts at conversation coming from him, even some of his classmates!

"Sorry Izu-chan, but I'm already shooting for Bakugou's group. Don't take it personal." Mina refused him, running to where Bakugou was surrounded by his class. He may be a cock, but at least he was powerful in combat, which the cavalry section was most based on.

"Already have our strategy, sorry Class press!" Sero said, also pointing to the explosive blonde.

"Ribbit." Asui simply shook her head sideways.

Izuku even resorted to asking Mineta.

"Weeelllll, I suppose I could help you class president, but then you will have to shorten the length of the girls' skir—" That was all the short teen managed to say before Izuku was going to his next candidate.

The green teen managed to reach Iida, who had a serious look adorning his face. Midoriya touched the taller teen on the shoulder and asked him about a team comp.

"You see Midoriya, it saddens me to tell you this, but unfortunately I will have to decline your precious invitation." Izuku was taken aback by Iida's fervor while saying this. The teen was always passionate, but now the teen sounded really serious. "I have constantly been bested by you, be it combat, strategy, leadership and academics, but this tournament is my chance. I see how you look at the most outstanding of our class. You seek to challenge and win against them, and I have had enough of just passively looking from your back. Midoriya, this is MY challenge to you!" The teen rode up to Todoroki, who had Yaoyozoru and Denki by his side.

"I will defeat you Midoriya!"

Izuku let out a sign and then wryly smiled. He was happy that Iida was excited for the event. However, his time was running out, and he hadn't managed to get a single teammate to look out for him. Izuku bit his thumbnail, almost starting his hyper muttering when someone touched his shoulder.

"Hey freckles! What do you say we partner up? I got second place thanks to you, and joining forces with the current number one will surely gather more attention to my babies!" the pink haired mechanist from before was back again, this time even closer inside his personal space. Yet he thanked every god he could remember; the girl had been quite the blessing so far.

"Sure, we can combo it again. Say, did you managed to fix those hookshots?" Talking with her had been quite easy, since even with her outgoing personality, she didn't really pass feminine charm and thus didn't make him nervous. God knows what a bumbling mess he would become if he had been paired up with Yaoyozoru.

"They have given their last breath. However! I still have my air-pack from earlier. The jumping boots are a bit damaged, but nothing some elbow grease won't fix it! My babies will outshine any competition!" Her speech made the other students give them weird looks, but Izuku ignored them for now. He looked for someone else to add to his team since the timer was ticking away.

He saw the brown mop of hair belonging to Uraraka and went towards the girl. "Uraraka-san!". The bubbly girl turned to look at him and smiled, waving her hand to him.

"Hey Izuku-kun! I was looking for you. I mean, it's easy to team up with someone you know, right?" Midoriya almost cried as Uraraka agreed to join his group. He needed someone else, his options much smaller now. He was about to give up when he spotted the dark and shadowy figure of Tokoyami. The teen was hanging by himself, almost brooding that nobody had chosen him.

Izuku saw Mineta going towards him. He wouldn't lose such valuable asset as Tokoyami and his quirk, Dark Shadow. Showing Uraraka who he had partnered up with, Izuku quickly dashed to catch the brooding teen first.

 _I saw him using his quirk before. Can't leave his war potential to waste like this. His quirk is like a second teammate that can watch our backs, protect, attack and reduce the cavalry weight. Combining it with Uraraka-san's Zero Gravity quirk and we have the perfect blend in speed and attack, costing us little to no weight._

"Tokoyami-kun!" Izuku shouted, hoping to get the broody teen's attention first. He succeeded, the raven head of the dark teen turning to meet his. "I really need your help. Care to join me?" Izuku decided that simple would be best when trying to recruit the teen, Tokoyami hadn't displayed much in class, preferring to keep to himself most of the times. He, occasionally, would make remarks or comments, many involving the occult or shadowy themes.

The raven teen stared at Midoriya for a few moments before speaking. "Why come to me, a shadow dweller, and ask for temporary companionship? Many a friend surely wish to join the winner of our previous event." _First things first, ouch! I almost cut myself with just some sentences. What are you, Mallekhit? No, focus Izuku! He is a good classmate and a needed asset._

"Tokoyami-kun, I need your strength. I don't have any plots or fancy explanations, I really need your help in this phase. However, if you join me, I guarantee to keep us in the competition." Izuku spoke, tightening his fist and showing it to the other teen. His eyes blazed with "fire".

Tokoyami stared for a few more seconds before his beak contorted into what Izuku hoped to be a smile. "Are you really able to harness my dark energies and carve a path to our victory? These questions will be answered quite shortly, but for now they can wait. I put my faith into you, class president Midoriya! Use me and Dark Shadow as you see fit!" The dark teen bumped fists with the greenete, both coming over to where the girls where.

Uraraka tried striking conversation, but the pink haired girl seemed content in messing with her air-pack using a screwdriver. She waved warmly to her fellow teammates as they approached the them.

"Hey umm…" Izuku finally realized that he didn't know the name of the girl he had partnered up with. _Good going Izuku! A bit more and you can become the idiot of the year._

The pink haired mechanic looked up for a split second, her eyes adjusting to the group around her. Izuku used the chance to call up to her, and ask her name. "Oh yeah, right! We didn't even present ourselves. Sure, presentation is fine and dandy. It's pretty important for the business companies to remember your name and stuff! I'm Mei, Hatsume Mei. Just call me Mei." As always, she spoke way too fast to properly get all of that, but Izuku managed to get the important bit.

"It's a pleasure Mei-san. I'm Izuku, these are my friends and classmates, Uraraka-san and Tokoyami-kun." Izuku presented the team to each other. Mei looked them over and immediately went back to fixing her air-pack.

"Talking is fine and all, but shouldn't we be planning or something, Freckles?" Izuku was bit surprised by how Mei had ignored their greeting, but he agreed with her. They still had a plan to cook up.

"Mei-san makes a valid argument. What is our victorious plan? I'm sure you have something in mind, Class President." Tokoyami and his pompous speech patterns aside, that was true. They were in dire need of a plan, something Izuku was working out. He pondered for a few moments before looking at the scarf wrapped around his right hand.

"Ladies, and gentleman." Izuku gathered the attention of his group. "I have a plan."

* * *

"We are going what?" Mina shouted, staring at the ravenous face Bakugou was making.

"You deaf or something Raccoon eyes? I fuckin' said that we will leave Deku for last!"

"That's something I never expected out of you, Bakugou. You aren't growing soft on me, are you?" Kirishima joked, but Katsuki continued his scowl as he directed his anger at Todoroki's group.

"We are going after Half-and-half bastard first." Katsuki, while still angry, was being strangely stubborn on this matter.

"Come on dude, Midoriya is a good fighter, but we have the perfect combination, we can't possibly lo—" Bakugou let lose some tiny explosions, warning the party, mostly Sero, of his growing foul mood.

"Deku is a sneaky bastard! I don't know how he did it, but he can use that cloth shit around his arm almost like Eraserhead does. He is a piss-ant, but when it comes to strategy, that little shit can spin circles around anyone dumb enough to give him any information. And guess what, that fucker probably has gotten three notebooks worth of info on you guys." His team was giving him unbelieving looks. Bakugou was being calm and rational? That was amazing.

It also made them reconsider the attack on their class president. Bakugou was one of the top fighters in class and even he had once been subdued by Izuku. If their explosive "leader" was telling them to avoid a fight against the "shy" greenete, shouln't they hold the warning in warrant?

"All these fuckin' extras will charge Deku thinking he will be their golden ticket to victory. The chaos will let us get their headbands and crush those fuckers real smooth. Then, and only then, we crush Deku! Watch the massacre, the fuckin' extras are jumping off the cliff themselves." Bakugou finished his dialogue and stared at the greenete. _Come on you fucker, show me that you can at least survive this! Then I will come to crush you!_

* * *

"Are all my sweet kittens ready? I can't wait to see this rocking competition. You all show me some fighting spirit, right?" More R-rated speech coming from the R-rated heroine and the teams were all ready for the fighting to begin. They all had ten minutes to score, many not bothering to hide that their plan was to rush Midoriya and hope for the best.

"Get ready."

Izuku fixed his position, hoping to not be weighting too much on the girls. Tokoyami was the front of his "horse", already having his quirk out. Izuku had Mei's air-pack on his back and the Ten Million points bandana proudly displayed on his forehead. He breathed in and out, calming his heart a bit. Izuku was hoping to avoid using One for All, hoping to keep his abilities "hidden". His class knew or at least thought he had a strength enhancing quirk, while the other students had no idea what was up his sleeves and he hoped to keep it that way.

"GO!" The moment the word rang on the air and the timer sounded, many groups rushed Izuku's position.

He smirked.

He waited for some to come closer, Todoroki's team included, before he shouted to his own team. "We are going airborne. Tokoyami-kun, get ours wings ready. Mei-san, hope those boots are still working. Urararaka-san, hold your powers as long as possible." Almost like a drill sergeant, Izuku gave his orders.

"Dark Shadow, get to it!" **"Aye Aye sir!"** the dark duo did their part providing the group a platform.

"My babies are magnificent, they are going to shine bright like a diamond. No need for worries Cap'n Freckles." Mei shouted her piece, wide smile on her face knowing that many investors would be eyeing her inventions.

"Don't worry Izuku-kun, I can keep our weight to a minimum for as long as we need."

"Good! Taking off then." Pressing one button, the air-pack on Izuku roared to life. The engine boosted the group high into the air, far from their pursuers. Many were left with their mouths hanging open as their target easily slipped past them. That left them open for a certain explosive blonde. Let's just say that what ensued wasn't really pretty.

High in the air, the group made their way into the other side of the demarked space, some groups already closing in on them. They landed with ease on the ground, eyes peeled for any tricks or attacks. Bakugou was having a field trip among the groups, but Izuku preferred that way. _Kaachan gets distracted and doesn't focus on me. I only need to keep avoiding the other groups for now._

Almost as if karma had disliked his train of thought, Todoroki's groups charged at them. All the group seemed determined to win and grab his bandana. _Not today, Todoroki. Iida-kun, I like that you see me as a rival, so…_

* * *

"I will apologize in advance to you Iida-kun, but just for formality's sake I will ask. Won't you attack another group?" Izuku once more had that confidence in his voice. Iida wanted to respond, but left the answer to Todoroki. Shoto narrowed his eyes and extended his right hand towards the greenete.

"I'll be taking that Midoriya." Cold response, just like the arm pointed to 1-A's class president. The other groups stopped and observed the interaction. They weren't about to mess with Endeavor's son and be flash frozen, no sir!

"I'm going to have to ask you Todoroki, to CEASE YOUR HERESY!" Izuku made his team charge ahead, right into Todoroki's path. He wouldn't be scared by the act. Shoto made his team do the same, their speed much faster thanks to Yaoyozoru providing rollerblades and Iida serving as horsepower. Shoto was expecting Izuku to take to the air once more, however the greenete extended his hand to the pink haired girl he had partnered from before and grabbed something she produced from her own backpack.

Izuku then lobbed the item their way and Shoto's blood, along with his team, ran cold after seeing the item. They were shocked, seeing a flashbang grenade be thrown their way. All of team Todoroki closed their eyes and prepared for the impact, only for a swift displacement of air to happen at their side.

The team opened their eyes, the flashbang laid on the ground, not exploded. They had been tricked!

Izuku's team passed the over Shoto and went forward, dodging the other incoming team. Iida's leg engines roared and he directed the pursue back onto Midoriya. The green teen wove his way in between the other teens. Many tried attacking them, only to get in each other's way.

Izuku's hand snaked unto the headbands of a few competitors, their whining cries a warning for the other competitors. The bandana-less teams got desperate and confusion spread like a wild fire. Points were increasing and decreasing at an insane rate, yet Izuku's position continued at first. Seven minutes had passed, many students tired from the continuous exercise.

 _Now unto the second part_! Now that the time was shortening, the desperation for points would skyrocket, many teams discarding their option to attack him and aim for other teams. Izuku boosted him team once more into the air and grabbed a few of the bandanas he had snatched from the other teams. Todoroki was pursuing him from bellow, but he had no idea of what was about to happen.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WANT SOME FREE POINTS?" Izuku threw away the bandanas, the white clothing getting the attention of all competitors. Izuku has thrown the bandanas right bellow him, their slow falling speed meant that they were falling right over Shoto's position.

"Midoriya!" Izuku ignored the shouts, as a cloud of dust formed right under him, many teams desperate to nick some points for themselves. Shoto batted away many hands, and had to dodge an explosion. He commanded his team to back up, just in time to see Bakugou flying back to his team, many bandanas tightly held in his hands.

"COME ON! Half-and-half bastard, let's see your pathetic, Daddy-issues ass try to win! I will murder you!" His threat was solid. The team Bakugou had had been designed with his mobility in focus. Kirishima to handle his brute landing with his hardening, Mina using her acid once more for mobility and to melt anything thrown their way. Sero had their back, using his tape to secure Bakugou before he could touch the ground. It was a perfect team, abilities wise.

Todoroki was mildly annoyed at this point. Midoriya had managed to run circles around him, even with their superior mobility in Iida. He outsmarted them, negating any advantage Yaoyozoru could think off, since if he was too unpredictable to counter, how could she create anything worthwhile? Even their advantage with Kaminari was negated since before he could blast his electricity on them, Izuku's team could just take to the air and avoid harm.

He hadn't really a need for other teams' bandanas, his team's base points alone held them a solid third place in the competition. However, that wasn't enough! Shoto couldn't just win; he needed to annihilate the competition, be at the top, otherwise it wouldn't be enough. That man wouldn't acknowledge a second or third place. Shoto would reach first place with only his right side!

"WE ARE AT OUR LAST MINUTE, THE CAVALRY BEING A CONSTANT ROLLERCOASTER OF EMOTIONS. TEAM MIDORIYA HAS MANAGED TO KEEP THEIR 10 MILLION POINTS AND THEIR FIRST PLACE, BUT WILL THEY MANAGE TO HOLD THEIR GOLDEN TICKET TO VICTORY?" Present mic, loud as always, gave another announcement, triggering many actions from the teams. Quirks were being used left and right, many employing their last strategies.

The majority went for a last dive at Izuku, Shoto included. The many bandana-less teams were ravenous, their last chance at the competition right in front of them.

Izuku apologized in his mind. He couldn't give them mercy. His eyes scanned the field for an optimal route, his group eager to win.

 ***FREEEEEEZEEEEE***

A great ice wall separated and surrounded Izuku and his team, only leaving one exit from where Shoto was closing in. Izuku tensed up. This situation was something he had dearly hoped to avoid. Getting closed up and having to confront Shoto was risky. Way too risky.

"Izuku-kun?"

"Yes, Uraraka-san?"

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Midoriya, I was wrong about your alignment. I guess you have truly embraced some darkness within you."

Izuku noticed that, truly, he was smiling. The adrenaline flow, the tension. He tightened the bandana around his forehead. Team Todoroki was planning something, their course of action had changed. They had stopped their charge and were positioning themselves, as if they were about to…

 _WARP JUMP!_

"Uraraka-san, make me float, NOW!" Izuku shouted, immediately unwrapping his scarf and positioning himself for a jump. She didn't managed to touch him before the other team was on them.

* * *

"RECIPRO BURST!" Flames burst from Iida's calf engines, Todoroki team rushing at an absurd speed towards Izuku.

 **[Energy (One for All) being focused into increasing reflex perception and hand-to-eye coordination. Energy focused on the spinal cord and brain is at 10%]**

Izuku could see the incoming team, their speed too great for him to fully grasp. He had about two seconds before Todoroki was upon him. He managed to uncurl some of his scarf and stood his ground. He wouldn't have time to jump or steer clear, so he did the best he could.

Todoroki was upon him like a bullet, hand coming to snatch his Ten Million bandana. Izuku, however, had other plans. The green teen grabbed one end of his scarf and raised his hands as Shoto brought his hand upon Midoriya's forehead. The heterochromatic teen snatched something in his hands, his team passing by Izuku.

All the audience shouted greatly. The other groups had their full attention on the two groups, and the sound of explosions were coming from above.

"TODOROKI HAS MANAGED TO GRAB THE EHHH, WHAT IS THAT IN HIS HANDS?" Present mic was doing his work of hyping the spectators, but his eyes laid upon the cloth Shoto had in his hands. A green cloth that was extending from his hands up to Izuku's group. Shoto looked surprised at the green scarf on his hands.

"DIE ICY-HOT!" Bakugou was flying towards Shoto, his team immobile due to Iida's engine stalling. He immediately recognized that the dual quirk user didn't had the bandana he was looking for, so he changed course and went towards Izuku. "DDDEEEEEKKKUUUUUU!"

Shoto looked back to Izuku, the teen was offering him a fierce smile, using the thumb finger in his right hand to point to his own bandana, the Ten Million points safe and sound. Shoto let go of the scarf.

He felt his left-hand heat up. He wanted to pursue his goal, but he knew it would be foolish. Even so, Todoroki felt compelled to move.

"Midoriya!" His team made some effort to move, even if their speed was compromised with Iida's stalled engine. Bakugou was almost upon Izuku.

"Deeekuuuu!"

Izuku didn't answer to their threats. He felt gravity's hold of him cease, and he had already puled back his scarf, wrapping one end around Dark Shadow. Tokoyami nodded and commanded his quirk to throw Izuku up. He rose quite fast, and activated the air-pack, managing to distance himself from his pursuers by going sky high.

Needless to say, his rivals were pissed as all hell.

"TIME IS UPPPP! SEE THE MADMAN HIMSELF, MIDORIYA IZUKU. HE HAS COME THIRSTY FOR VICTORY, AND VICTORY IS ON HIS SIDE ONCE AGAIN!" Bakugou fell down and Todoroki stopped his frustrated team. He climbed down and looked back to his left, the hand emitting some unwanted heat. _I almost used his power again. Why?_

Shoto looked as Izuku slowly descended, his team shouting praises for him. The greenete had a happy smile as he talked to his group, using one hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

* * *

"The winners of our wonderful cavalry battle are: In first place, playing with his opponents using ruthless strategy, rational thinking and a lot of guts, comes Team Midoriya! Second place goes to the opportunist who destroyed his competition, give some shouts for Team Bakugou. For our third place we have—eh? My eyes don't lie to me, it's team Shinsou! Since when were these guys winning? Well, congratulations." Shoto almost panicked. He looked at the score board and truly enough, Team Shinsou was third place.

 _How did that—?! Wait…bastard!_

Todoroki snatched all his bandanas from his forehead and searched through them. He found out that he was missing two of his high score points. He looked once more at the score board, seeing that Izuku had some extra points outside of the ones his team originally had.

 _When I went to attack him, he must have snatched one away from me!_

"While they are last, that doesn't mean they are less important. Give some praise to the heavy hitters of Team Todoroki!"

* * *

Izuku was enjoying some food as Cementoss modified the area of their next competition. It was decided that the remaining teens would battle it out in one-on-one combats, the biggest event of the tournament. He was refueling himself since the battles would be randomized, meaning he could suddenly be fighting anyone who had passed.

His team had dispersed rather quickly, each going to do their own things. Two teens had dropped out of the competition, one of them being Mashirao from his class. The teen with a tail said that he wasn't worthy to participate on the next stage and together with another teen they gave their chance up.

To fill their place, two students from class 1-B were selected. Ibaraza, a girl with vines for hair, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, a teen with absurd eyebrows and a hardening quirk.

The screen on the stadium displayed scenes of the cavalry battle, something Izuku took advantage to learn more of the other students' quirks outside of his class.

The greenete finished his food, takoyaki, and stood up. He walked to where his he could see a number of his classmates gathering, a commotion seemed to be taking place. Izuku searched for Tokoyami, since stragely enough, he couldn't spot any of the girls of his class.

He found the raven teen, but before he could call out to him, the teens let out impressed noises. Izuku finally picked up on the sound of his female classmates, the girls sounding really annoyed.

"Mineta, Denki! Mind explaining to me what this is all about? I asked the teachers and none of them confirmed your story." Momo's voice echoed, a mix of embarrassment and anger. Izuku pushed past his classmates, emerging at the front of the group.

Denki and Mineta had lewd smiles, the teens rubbing their hands together. Their creepy laughter was offset by Izuku, the greenete hand-chopping the perverts and dropping them onto the ground.

He looked at the girls, wanting to understand the motive of their anger. Unfortunately for him, the reason had to deal with hormones. Lots and lots of male hormones.

 **[Suitable partners have been found. Heavy sexual stimuli being triggered due to attractive females. Blood flow increased to nether regions. Sexual pheromone production is being increased.]**

The girls were in cheerleading uniforms. Plenty of their, ahem, assets were being displayed. Izuku turned around, a blush adorning his face.

"Why do I always get roped into Mineta's schemes?"

* * *

 **AU NOTES.**

 **Wowzers, What do you think of the chapter?**

 **It's kinda hard to write the tournament saga and create your scene without it sounding stupid. Adapting Izuku's fighting style to the race without making him too OP is also a challenge since, while you want him to succeed, you also want to make him work hard for his victory.**

 **Letting that aside, going to the manga. I think that the capters Horikoshi is giving us are good. What do you guys say? I saw some people unsatisfied with the result, pointing out things like "Horikoshi nerfed 1-B." or "Sudden power boost is stupid."**

 **I have one question for you if you think something like that. Are you really reading the same manga as I am? I will explain it better latter, but the development made complete sense. If you want to discuss it, feel free to PM me at anytime and I will try to answer you as soon as possible.**


End file.
